The First Born
by mysticgirl125
Summary: Caroline is driving out of Mystic Falls. Her mother had just passed away and she needed to get away and be alone for a bit. On the way she runs into someone unexpected, let alone, alive leading her straight to Louisiana. Main couples: Kalijah and Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I just had this idea running in my mind for days and I wanted to get it out there. I hope you like it! Please read and review! :)**

Caroline drove onto the highway as she wiped her tear stained face. Mystic Falls, officially, had nothing left for her. Her mom was gone, forever. The thought made the tears flow down her cheeks again. The funeral was yesterday morning and she had visited her mother's grave before she left. She hadn't really decided where she wanted to go, but she just needed to get away. The next thought that came into her mind was her friends: Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan and even Damon. She wasn't quite sure if she considered Enzo her friend yet. At that moment she wanted to turn the car around the need to get out was greater. She'll miss all of them but right now, she needed to leave and be alone. They would have to understand.

She couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. Only if she had not given her mother the vampire blood, perhaps she would have lived longer. Then again, who was she fooling? Her mother would have died anyway due to that stage four cancer. The tears started again flowing down harder. She was gone! Her mom was gone and there was no way she could bring her back. Just then Caroline's phone started to ring. She peeked at the display screen and saw Stefan's name. Caroline decided against picking it up. Now that she really thought about it, he was only her best friend and always remain, only her best friend. Why did she ever think that there could be more between them? She knew that even though she and Stefan did eventually become a couple, he would never forget Elena. Thinking about it further, she and Stefan didn't even have that kind of chemistry he and Rebekah did. She snorted at the memory of Stefan telling about him and Rebekah once upon a time. He said that there was a fire burning of passion inside when he was with her back in the twenties and even recently when they got together. Overall, she and Stefan would be that boring couple. Her relationship with Stefan was only pure friendship, there was no passion or fire or that feeling of your heart fluttering at the mere sight. The only time she felt that heart fluttering feeling was when she saw Klaus. She hated admitting it but it was true. She blushed at the memory with him in the forest a few months back. She knew that one day she would end up at his door step allowing him to show her what the world has to offer. However, right now didn't seem like the right time.

She continued to drive along the highway when all of a sudden; she had to slam on the brakes. There was a woman, with ravenous curly brown hair with child, standing in the middle of the road. She had come out of nowhere. Caroline having vampire vision would have seen her way in advance. The car stopped a few inches away from the woman.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? What the…. What were you thinking?" Caroline said as she stepped out of the car. "Are you out of your mind?" Caroline walked towards the woman. The woman slowly turned around to reveal a very familiar face. A face Caroline would never forget because it belonged to her best friend and the vampire who turned her.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Caroline said. "And where did you get a baby?"

"I am not Elena," she said as she lowered her face and arched her eyebrow.

"Katherine? How is it even possible? You died!" Caroline said.

"I'll explain later but you have to help me," Katherine said as she walked towards the car.

"Why should I help you when all you've ever done is make our lives miserable," Caroline said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because I am human and I've changed but if not for me, please help me for the sake of this child," Katherine said with distress.

Caroline was thoroughly confused. How did Katherine have a child, why was she human and how is she even alive? There were many other questions roaming in her mind.

"Please!" Katherine begged. "I don't have much time!" Katherine looked around like she was scared to her wits.

"Okay," Caroline said as she walked back to the car. Katherine got in the passenger seat and Caroline started the car.

"Where do you need to go?" Caroline said.

"Just Louisiana," Katherine said.

"Why?"

"Because I need to find a witch."

"Why?"

"To do a cloaking spell," Katherine said. Caroline observed her and it seemed like Katherine was thinking through every answer before speaking. Caroline had had enough. Katherine had always been manipulative and she was not going to be pushed around by her this time. She stomped on the brakes and pulled over.

"Whose child did you steal?" Caroline said.

"He's mine. I gave birth to him," Katherine said.

Just then the baby started to cry. Katherine tried to soothe him but he continued to move about and cry.

"He's hungry," Katherine said as she lifted her shirt and brought the baby's mouth to her breast. The baby happily started to suck on it. Caroline watched in awe. She knew all about it but watching it first hand was a different experience. She gave up all hopes of becoming a mother once she had turned into a vampire but seeing this sight just made her want it. It was such an intimate and heartwarming scene.

"Please drive," Katherine said.

"Okay, but I want the whole story right from the beginning and don't leave anything out or you'll be the one getting out of my car," Caroline said. Katherine took a deep breath.

"This started when I was in my personal hell. I was living through all five hundred years of deaths and misery I had caused on Earth. It was like a road of misery that never ended. There I was approached by a witch. She gave me an offer," Katherine said.

"What kind of offer?" Caroline said.

"She would transport me to the land of the living if I was willing to do something for her and she knew fairly well how bad I wanted out of that hell. She said that she would allow me to go back as a mortal and I can peacefully live out my human life and in return she wanted a child. She said she would make one of my mating fruitful and once I had the child, I would give it to her. I agreed but I knew there was no way I would give up my child this time. Before she transported I took the liberty to ask why she chose me to give her a child. She said because I was a doppelganger, this kind of magic was possible and also the fact that I had mated with his father. Anyways, she transported me here and I was already seven months pregnant. I made living arrangements, found a job at a diner and waited for this little one. I also gathered information on how I can protect him from that witch. I spoke to some witches until one told me that if I got a hundred and forty-four cloaking spells done on us, then she would never be able to find us. So far I have had a hundred and the witches have been kind enough to refer me to other witches. Then I gave birth and a week later, that witch was there to collect but I escaped. I've been on the run since," Katherine said.

Caroline was impressed. Leave it to Katherine to make it always on the run. She seemed like a changed person but Caroline was curious about some details.

"Remember when I said tell me everything. It meant, don't leave anything out. Who's the father?" Caroline said. Katherine swallowed.

"Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson," she said.

"What? But how? I mean why does that witch want Elijah's child? How is this even possible?" Caroline said.

"I was curious too so I ended up doing some research on the original family," Katherine said.

"And?" Caroline couldn't help herself. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"It starts with Esther, when she was in the Old World newly married to Mikael, she was barren for a year. So she made a deal with her sister Dalia, who also a powerful witch."

"What kind of deal?"

"That she would sacrifice her first born and each first born of every generation as long as her line shall live."

"What?"

"I know apparently the witch who came to me was Dalia and that's why she wants mine and Elijah's child. She was unaware of Klaus's daughter at the time but it was too late. Dalia decided on this before nature's little loop hole with Klaus. My son was born first and Esther thinks it was Klaus's daughter," Katherine said.

"Klaus has a daughter?" Caroline said. For some reason it hurt deep down.

"Oh right, you don't know. Klaus knocked up Hayley and they had a daughter," Katherine said. Caroline's grip on the staring wheel tightened. Katherine could tell she was hurt.

Caroline felt like she had been stabbed and was left bleeding by someone who was supposed to be hers. Her hurt was turning into rage.

'Forget it,' she thought. 'All his claims of being her last love can go down the drain for all she cared.'

"I know you must feel hurt but it was only a one night stand," Katherine said.

"What?" Caroline looked at Katherine. "How do you know all these gory details?"

"Well after Elijah came back from New Orleans, I went to see him and to ask him to come with me so we can start our lives together. But he chose his family. I happened to overhear Elijah talking to Rebekah about what happened. Klaus didn't believe Hayley at first and even after it was confirmed, he wanted to kill her. It was Elijah who talked sense into him. But from what I heard, Hayley had eyes for Elijah," Katherine said as she looked at her son. She burped him and placed him in her lap as he dozed off.

"You were hurt that Elijah chose his family over you," Caroline said.

"Yes, and that's why I went after Elena who then shoved the cure down my throat," Katherine said.

"So how did you end up right in front of my car?" Caroline said.

"Well, the last witch I went to for the cloaking spell sent me there. After the spell was done I asked if she could help me. I mean I'm human and so is my child…sort of. We need food and going all the way to Louisiana was a little out of my budget. So she spoke to the spirits and then she transported me there saying I will find the one who will help me," Katherine said.

"Okay…." Caroline said.

"Will you help me Caroline?" Katherine said sincerely.

"I will," Caroline said and smiled at her. "So what's the little guy's name?"

"Emmett Zakari Mikaelson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews encouragement! Here is the next chapter! Please let me know what you think! :)**

They stopped at a hotel for the night in Greenville. Caroline got them a hotel room. She paid for everything; she had decided that compulsion would be her last resort. This was all so strange. She had started her trip to get out of Mystic Fall and find something to do to get over her mother's death. She never knew that she would run into Katherine who happens to have a child. Why did she even agree to help her? She loathed Katherine but then deep down she was also kind of grateful that she had turned her into a vampire. She liked who she had become. Her thoughts went back to the original hybrid in the Gilbert living room…

"_You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless. We're the same Caroline"_

'Damn him for being right; she definitely preferred who she is now to the person she was before. But…why didn't he tell her when he came to Mystic Falls last time? And why does it hurt to know this?'

"You know your thoughts are clearly written all over your face," Katherine said as she walked around the hotel room trying to soothe Emmett. He was a little cranky today which was probably due to the long car ride. After getting settled in the hotel room, Katherine wrote a list of all the baby things she needed and Caroline did a shopping run. Caroline hadn't realized that babies were so expensive till now.

"What do you mean?" Caroline said.

"I mean you're thinking why Klaus didn't tell you that he got Hayley pregnant when he came to Mystic Falls and you two did the dirty," Katherine smirked. Oh yah, there was the real Katherine Pierce.

"And you had to tell the whole world," Caroline said.

"I made it easier for you!" Katherine said. "Tyler was actually trying to get you back. I overheard him talking to Matty blue eyes. Knowing you; you would've went back to him and then burned yourself on the inside trying to decide how to tell him."

Caroline stared at Katherine; she knew she was right but didn't want to admit it.

"Whatever," Caroline said.

"Oh honey, I know what sex is like with an original," Katherine said. "Let's just say that they are a thousand years well experienced. I bet you anything that sex with Klaus was totally worth it and that he's probably ruined it for you with anyone else." Caroline gave up all her defensive walls.

"You're right, he was totally worth it," Caroline huffed.

"I know what I'm talking about," Katherine said.

"I guess you have experience considering he knocked you up, of course with some selfish witchy help," Caroline said.

"That's true, but I wouldn't change it for anything," Katherine said as she put the sleeping baby on the bed. "Thanks for getting all this stuff, it mean a lot to me."

"No problem," Caroline said as she went to her own bed and pulled the covers over. "Good night!"

"Good night," Katherine said as she slipped into bed.

Katherine looked at her sleeping child beside her and smiled at his angelic face. From his feature, it was obvious who his father was: the distinct jaw line, the dark brown hair, the chin and his crystal clear, melting chocolate brown eyes. The Mikaelson genes were quite prevalent and that was another reason she didn't want to go anywhere near them. They would realize right away who he was. She knew she could have gone to Elijah and he would've done everything in his power to protect them both but that's not what she wanted. She wanted to be as far away from him as she could possibly be. She wanted to live with her son in peace away from this supernatural world. She had considered becoming a vampire again. It would have made life so much easier in terms of traveling but it wouldn't be in her son's favour. Now everything was about him. She couldn't do anything for her daughter but she was going to fight till her last breath for her son.

She closed her eyes trying to sleep. Her thoughts rebounded back to the original with the impeccable taste.

_"__Would you like to come inside?" Katherine said. Elijah looked at her for a moment._

_"__Sure," he said as he stepped into her cozy apartment._

_"__Have a seat, I'll get us something to drink," Katherine said as she walked into the kitchen. She had contacted him when she found out about the cure. Perhaps, the cure was her ticket to freedom from Klaus. _

_She picked up a wine bottle from the cabinet, two glasses and walked to him. She sat down beside him and poured two glasses of Chardonnay wine. She passed one to Elijah and took one for herself._

_"__Sorry, this was all I had in my kitchen," Katherine said. _

_"__That's quite alright Katarina," he said. _

_Just the way her name rolled off his tongue made her feel hot inside. It was as if her core was burning with desire. She was attracted to him from the first time they met and he kissed her hand. She remembered when she was human and Klaus asked to court her she was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Elijah. She was foolish to even think that Klaus wanted to court her._

_"__So what exactly do you want to do with this cure," Elijah said as he looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes._

_"__I…I was hoping that perhaps you could get Klaus to give me my freedom in return for the cure," Katherine said anxiously as she looked at him. She bit her lip nervously as his eyes bore into hers. "I've spent my whole life running from Klaus; I want to live freely without fear. I've forgotten who I am because all I've thought for the past five hundred years was how I can survive." Katherine downed her entire glass and put it onto the table. "I want to live my life without having to look over my shoulder all the time," she said and then looked at him._

_Elijah put his glass down and looked at her. His hand reached out and the back of his fingers grazed her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaned into his touch and bit her lip. His thumb reached down and released her lip. She opened her eyes to find him so close to her. His lips a mere inch away from hers. He looked right into her eyes and then closed the gap between them. His lips were soft against hers as they took hers. He sucked on her bottom lip and then top. She let out an unintentional moan and opened her mouth giving him access. His tongue explored her mouth._

_His hands roamed the side of her body stopping at her breast squeezing them with his hands. His lips moved away from her mouth to her neck. Her breath quickened and her fingers knitted through his hair. She straddled him attacking his lips. She quickly pulled off his suit and undid his tie as she kissed him passionately. His hands came around her back and ripped her top to reveal her black lacy bra. His lips travelled down to her breast and kissed the top of them._

_"__Elijah," Katherine moaned. _

_Elijah then picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her again. She undid the buttons to his perfect white collar shirt and pulled it off. Her hands roamed his perfect built. He shuddered at her touch and grasped her lips with his own. _

_He then kissed down her body to her stomach. He pulled down her pants and her lacy black thong. He kissed the inside of her thighs leading to her core. Katherine could feel her insides quench in desire. She wanted him inside of her._

_"__Elijah please," she begged her breath all jagged._

_"__Patience Katarina," he said. He pulled off his pants and boxers and swiftly thrust into her. Katherine's head went back as her body adjusted to him. His expert hands removed her bra and he sucked on her pebbled nipples. Katherine moaned in pleasure. Elijah started to move and she followed his rhythm. He kissed down her neck and shoulders as he moved in and out. Katherine held his shoulders tightly as she felt her insides explode. He came right after groaning. He stayed inside her for a bit and then kissed her. Elijah then rolled over and pulled her close to him. Katherine fell asleep blissfully in his arms._

_The scene changed…_

_Katherine was laughing and running away from Elijah._

_"__You have to chase me," she said as she ran and giggled as she stopped in front of a bench. "You're meant to catch me." She looked at Elijah was merely standing a few feet away._

_"__We'll if I catch you, the game would be over," he said raising his arms a bit. _

_She sighed, "Thank you for entertaining me,"_

_"__Oh you looked lonely inside so I took pity on you," Elijah said and smiled at her. She smiled back knowing there was more._

_"__Klaus promised to spend the day with me but he never returned home from the night," she said as she sat down on the bench._

_"__Klaus does not live by any rules but his own," he said._

_"__He is a very charming man, hard for any woman to resist I suppose," she said._

_"__And yet…"_

_"__I know not why he court me," she said saddened by the thought. "He seems to not care about me at all."_

_"__Union is built on much less," he said._

_"__Is it wrong to want more?" she said._

_"__Do you have more with Trevor?" Elijah said as he sat down beside her._

_"__Trevor believes that he loves me but true love is not real unless it is returned," she said looking into his eyes. "Do you agree?" Hoping his answer would be the same as hers._

_"__I do not believe in love Katarina," he said._

_"__That is too sad for me to accept my Lord," she said. Her heart ached at his reveal. "Life is too cruel if we seize to believe in love. Why would we want to live?"_

_He looked at her and smiled a bit but his eyes showed nothing but sadness._

_Right then she heard footstep behind her she looked back to find a tall woman with dark hair and piercing dark eyes._

_"__I hope I'm not intruding. What have we here?" she said._

_"__Dalia!" Katherine said. She looked around and saw that Elijah was gone and she was in a dark room._

_"__Katarina, you were foolish to think you could ever run away from me," Dalia said._

_"__Please let me go," Katherine begged terrified if Dalia found Emmett._

_"__On one condition, tell me where you are," she said._

_"__No," Katherine said._

_"__Tell me," Dalia grasped her arms tightly. Katherine could feel her trying to invade her mind when all of a sudden, Dalia was ripped away from her._

"Katherine! Katherine wake up!" Caroline shook her.

Katherine shot up from the bed holding her chest. She was drenched in sweat. She looked up to find Caroline standing beside her bed with a crying Emmett in her arms. Katherine quickly got up and took Emmett from Caroline and hugged him. Katherine looked at her for a moment before she realized what happened. Caroline had entered her mind.

"What happened?" Katherine asked her.

"Well you were mumbling in your sleep and then you started yelling 'please let me go' and 'no'. So Emmett started crying and I tried waking you up but you just didn't wake up. So I entered your mind and saw that it was all dark. You were looking at that woman in the black cloak. I could really see her face but I came behind her and ripped her away from you. So what happened? And who was that?" Caroline said.

"That was Dalia. She was trying to get me to tell her where I was. She was trying to enter my mind but I guess she found it difficult because you were already there," Katherine said. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no worries," Caroline said going back to her bed. This Dalia was a deadly witch from what she could tell. "I think we should leave early just in case."

Katherine nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days were just them driving. They never stayed in any town along the way for more than one day. They drove more at night because they didn't want to take any risk of Dalia entering Katherine's mind again. Caroline and Katherine took turns driving. Caroline loved playing with Emmett and he loved her back.

"So where exactly is this witch?" Caroline said once they were close to Louisiana.

"Arabi," Katherine said.

"You know this is very close to New Orleans," Caroline said. Caroline knew she didn't want to go anywhere near the Originals but she still wanted to try. Perhaps, they could provide protection from their so called aunt.

"I know," Katherine said. "But we're not going there."

"Katherine, think about it. They could help…"Caroline started.

"No!" Katherine said looking at Caroline. She then took a deep breath.

"It's what she'll expect," Katherine said. "She's probably waiting for me to come to the French Quarter asking Elijah for protection." Caroline looked at her for a moment what she had said definitely made sense but it wasn't everything.

"Spit it out," Caroline said. "There's more and it's written all over your face."

"Fine! I don't want him to know about Emmett. He's my son and it will remain that way," Katherine said.

"You're hurt that he refused you and afraid that he'll take away Emmett from you," Caroline stated. Katherine nodded.

"I feel like his feelings towards me were a lie. That man doesn't believe in love and never did even when I met him five hundred years ago. Not only that I don't think he even trusts me. He…" Katherine had tears in her eyes that she quickly wiped away. "He didn't even come and see me when I was dying."

Caroline put her hand on her shoulder giving her a reassured look.

"I kind of know that feeling when you feel that someone's feelings towards you were a lie," Caroline said. "But no worries, we're all together and we'll make it without them. Isn't that right my little warrior?" Caroline said to Emmett who googooed back. "That's right! See, he agree too!"

Katherine smiled at the both of them.

They finally arrived at the witch's house. Caroline knocked on the door to find a middle aged woman with light brown hair. Her piercing green eyes looked at them.

"Hi, I'm Katarina Petrova and I was sent by Priscilla. She said you could help me," Katherine said.

"I don't help vampires," she said.

"I'm not a vampire and Caroline has been helping me and keeping me safe. She would never harm humans," Katherine said. "It's just not in her personality." Caroline glared at Katherine who just shrugged.

The lady looked at the both of them for a moment.

"Come in," she said stepped aside. Caroline and Katherine walked in with Emmett.

The lady shut the door behind them. "So what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I cloaking spell on my son," Katherine said.

The lady looked at Emmett with curiousity.

"Very well. But I must say, quite a distinct bloodline," the lady said and then got a few candles. Katherine and Caroline looked at each other. What did she mean? She started to chant in Latin and the candles lit up. Soon the cloaking spell was done. "There we go!"

"Um.. excuse me, what did you mean by distinct bloodline," Caroline asked.

"That child is part witch, part human, part vampire and also has doppelganger blood," the witch said. "Let's just say the only reason us witches are helping you, if you didn't already know, is because he has the potential to grow up as a very powerful being. If he goes into the wrong hands, a lot of damage could be done."

Katherine looked at her son and then at Caroline. They now understood why Dalia wanted him and why didn't care about Klaus's daughter. Dalia wanted pure blood, without the werewolf.

"Can you please tell us where we can get the next cloaking spell done?" Katherine said.

"There are many places you can go however; I would suggest you get a harvest girl from New Orleans to do one," the lady said.

"Why?" Katherine said.

"Harvest girls are very powerful and there's only one left. Her name is Davina Claire. If she does one that will be equivalent to twenty-four cloaking spells leaving you to get only nineteen more. If you don't want her, there's one in the outskirts of New Orleans. Her name is Saharina. I'll give her a call," the lady said.

"If you could give this Saharina a call, that would be great and perhaps her address?" Katherine said.

"Are you sure Katarina? You do know that for the last cloaking spell you need something from both parents to bind the spell permanently. I know you're avoiding his father, but you will have to go to him eventually," the lady said as she wrote down the address. "Think about it, I have also written down Davina Claire's address."

Katherine swiftly walked out of the house followed by Caroline.

"Kat! Katherine!" Caroline called. Katherine buckled Emmett into the new car seat and got into the car herself. Caroline huffed and got into the driver's seat. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to this Saharina," Katherine said. "Then we'll need to come up with a plan to get to this harvest girl, keep away from Dalia and to steal something of Elijah's." Katherine looked at Caroline with determination. She would do anything for her son even if it was going to the so called enemy campsite.

**I hoped you enjoyed that chapter...please let me know what you think by leaving a review! I know the girls seem angry and distant from their Original men...but it's all about the game! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for all your amazing reviews! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Caroline drove along the borders of New Orleans towards the next witch. So many things were running through her mind and this mission had just become more difficult than it already was. Other than the fact that they had to go to all these witches to get cloaking spells done, now they also needed something of Elijah's which they have to steal. She looked over at Katherine who looked out the window, elbows rested on the ledge palms holding her head. Caroline could tell that she was stressed. After what seemed like an hour, Katherine pulled out her phone and started scrolling through.

"Can you please stop at the shopping centre at the next exit," Katherine said.

"Okay…but why?" Caroline said as she looked at Katherine.

"We need to shop for our new appearances," Katherine. "We can't be recognized at all in the quarter. I bet some of those vampires are old and will probably know the doppelganger story. They might even recognize me. I can't have that and the last thing I want is a sassy blonde being brought before Klaus."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Okay, how do you suggest we do this?" Caroline said.

"Once we change our appearances, we find a place to rent in the quarter. We keep low and find out what's going on," Katherine said. "I mean I had some witches before who were willing to give me information but the anatomy of New Orleans has changed. We need to find out where everyone's loyalty lies."

"That sounds fine, but don't you think that they'll sniff out a problem here," Caroline said. Katherine gave her a confused look. "Uh hello! A vampire, a human and a baby. Don't you think there's something fishy there?" Caroline said.

"We can fix that," Katherine said, "and we have something else to fix too."

"What's that?" Caroline said.

"You'll find out soon enough," Katherine said as she turned to look out the window again. Caroline huffed and sped up the car.

Caroline parked in the shopping centre parking lot. They walked in started to shop. Katherine insisted that they shouldn't buy what they would usually wear. On top of that, they even bought hair extensions and wigs.

"Why do we have to do this?" Caroline said.

"So you don't have to dye your hair," Katherine said as picked up multiples of different colour contact lenses.

Caroline didn't argue with her much. Katherine had been on the run and hidden for five hundred years. She definitely knew what she was talking about. Once they had bought everything they needed and eaten, they were on their way to the witch's house.

They finally reached the witch, Saharina's house. Caroline opened the back door of the car and took Emmett while Katherine walked to the front and rang the door bell. A young girl, who looked no older than sixteen, opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Yes, we're looking for Saharina," Katherine said.

"That would be me," she said.

"Oh wow," Katherine said as she looked at Caroline who stood right beside with a sleeping Emmett in her arms.

"You expected someone older," Saharina said.

"Um, yah," Caroline said.

"I am older, I just started taking herbs early," she said. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Katarina Petrova and I was sent here by a witch. She said you could help me," Katherine said.

"Oh yes, she called few hours ago. Come in," Saharina said as she stepped aside. Caroline and Katherine walked in. "So you're here for a cloaking spell for your son."

"Yes and for me and my friend," Katherine said as she pointed at Caroline. Caroline looked at her confused. Why does she want her to get a cloaking spell done on her?

"Okay, let's do one on your son first," she said. Saharina quickly and efficiently performed the cloaking spell on Emmett. "Okay, honey you're next," she said to Katherine. Katherine sat down and Saharina started chanting again. "Okay, next."

"Okay, just hold on a second," Caroline said as she pulled Katherine to the side. "Why are we getting a cloaking spell done?"

"Because you have needy friends who will try to find you since you're not picking up their calls or communicating with them in any way," Katherine said. Caroline stared at her. "Don't look at me like that. I've seen your phone ring and beep incessantly and sooner or later they will get a witch to do a locator spell. I got it done because of Dalia. I've been thinking about it in the car, this way it will be harder for her to get into my mind."

"Fine," Caroline said as she walked towards the witch. She knew Katherine had point and right now she didn't want her friends to come looking for her. She sat down in front of the witch. Saharina extended her arm and Caroline took it. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and then opened them.

"You're bonded to someone," Saharina said. "You should know that even if I do a cloaking spell, whoever you are bonded to will always be able to find you."

"What?" Caroline said.

"Bonded? To who?" Katherine said as she held onto Emmett.

"From what I can feel she has a very strong bond to someone. This usually happens between two vampires if they have exchanged blood within twenty-four hours," Saharina said.

"Caroline, who did you share your blood with?" Katherine said.

"What? What do you mean?" Caroline said.

"You know, you drink from him and he drinks from you. Blood sharing is very intimate between two vampires. It's a level up from sex," Katherine said. "It's like practically getting married to them."

"But I haven't shared my blood with anyone...except," Caroline said as she drifted off into her thoughts.

"Except who?" Katherine said staring daggers at Caroline.

"Well it wasn't intentional…" Caroline started.

"Who is it?" Katherine said. Caroline shut her eyes tight and covered her face with her hands.

"Klaus," she mumbled.

"What? You shared your blood with Klaus!" Katherine said. "What were you thinking?"

"It wasn't like that. He bit me to get revenge on Tyler but then he couldn't watch me die so he fed me his blood," Caroline said.

"Yeah but it was within twenty four hours. You are bonded to Klaus out of all people," Katherine said as she put her hand on her head.

"The bond is stronger than that," Saharina said. "Have you been in a relationship with him?"

"No but…" Caroline said.

"But?" Saharina said.

"They've had sex," Katherine said it for her. "And he probably still has a thing for you since this bond thing is so strong."

"Ah, that makes sense," Saharina said. "You've done the two intimate things two vampires can do. I'll do the cloaking spell. However, if they ever use Klaus's blood to do a locator spell, you'll be found. Also, if you're cloaked so is he."

"That's fine. Can you please do it now? I don't think they'll realize that Klaus and I are bonded. They were all on the island looking for the cure anyways," Caroline said. Saharina nodded.

"You do realize that Klaus will probably figure it out," Katherine said.

"Yeah, but Klaus isn't looking for me. My friends are," Caroline said.

"Fine!" Katherine said. "Saharina, could you also do something that will cover the fact that she's vampire?"

"You mean mask her vampirism?" Saharina said and Katherine nodded. Saharina closed her eyes and chanted in Latin.

"There it's all done. No one, supernatural or otherwise, will be able to tell that she's a vampire unless they see her in that form," Saharina said.

"Thank you so much," Katherine said. "And if you could please refer me to another witch?"

"Sure," Saharina said as she wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Katherine. "It's about to get tough ladies. Be careful. Us witches can sense great dark powers now," she said as she looked at Katherine.

Katherine and Caroline walked to the car. Caroline strapped Emmett in the back and sat down in the passenger seat. Katherine started the car and they were on their way.

"What did she mean by 'great dark powers'?" Caroline said.

"She meant Dalia," Katherine said. "It means that I was right about Dalia being in New Orleans."

Caroline shuddered at the thought of Dalia being so close. She had only seen the back of that witch but what she felt was beyond grief, remorse, terror or anything horrifying.

Katherine stopped at a hotel on the highway. They needed rest and to plan their way into New Orleans. After Katherine had put Emmett to sleep, she and Caroline roamed the internet looking for a place to live. After two hours they found an apartment that they could rent which was located right in the French Quarter. They spread a map of the New Orleans on the bed as they studied it. Katherine took a red marker and circled all the main places as she gave Caroline a brief overview of the place.

"This is where the Mikaelsons are living," Katherine said, "and this here is the Bayou."

"What's the Bayou?" Caroline said as she chewed on her Twix chocolate bar.

"That's where the wolves are," Katherine said. "They were cursed so they would only turn human on the full moon but I heard that was undone. Just don't get bitten. Also, there is this guy called Marcel, he's like Klaus's adopted son. Klaus practically raised him he is one of Klaus's allies."

"Okay, but what about this harvest girl? What was her name?" Caroline said.

"Davina Claire. I looked her up and she lives here," Katherine said as she made a small X. "So let's plan it this way, for the first week, you're going to live there by yourself. Find out everything about the super naturals there but keep your head low. Make sure to not give away your true appearance. They have a rule; do not prey on locals. Get into the city and drink from Tourist and most importantly, don't go fawning over Klaus!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid."

"Just keep your perky self hidden okay? And keep away from Klaus, Rebekah and any other Mikaelson that may recognize you. I will take your car and get as many cloaking spells that I can get done during that time. I will meet you there in one week's time." Katherine said.

"Okay, got it," Caroline said. "How are we going to steal something of Elijah's?"

"We'll get there when the time comes. We have a lot of work to do. But I was thinking about that. Usually, they host ball and parties like they did in Mystic Falls. I think that would be the perfect moment." Caroline nodded.

The next morning Caroline woke up extra early. She took out all her hair extentions and started her hair. The extensions were different shades of brown and went down her back to her under bottom.

"Need help?" Katherine said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yes please. These are so long!" Caroline said.

"Well get used to them. They are going to be a part of you for the next bit," Katherine said as she started on the other side of her hair.

It took the girls two hours and they were finally done. Caroline looked at her hair. She now looked like a brunette who had golden honey and blonde highlights. Katherine took her hair and started braiding it.

"There all done," Katherine said.

"Thanks!" Caroline said as she started to do her makeup. She chose a foundation that was a shade darker and used more bronzer. Once she was done, she looked like she had lived her life in a sunny state. "What do you think?" she said as she looked at Katherine.

"I saw perfect. Here," Katherine said as she handed Caroline a pair of geeky glasses. "When you're not wearing your sunglasses, wear these."

"Okay, now you get ready. You still have to drive me there," Caroline said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Once both girls were ready they packed their bags and got into the car. Katherine had gone for a blonde wig, a hat and sunglasses. She wasn't getting out of the car anyways. She drove into New Orleans and dropped Caroline near the French Quarter. Caroline could hear Katherine's heart beat hammering in her chest.

"Kat calm down. It'll be fine," Caroline said. They had now become close enough for pet names.

"Thanks Care," Katherine said. Caroline kissed the top of Emmett's head.

"I'll see you in a bit Em," Caroline said as she got out of the car. "I'll see you in a week, good luck."

"Good luck Care!" Katherine said as she held Caroline's hand. Caroline nodded and then grabbed her bags out of the trunk. Katherine drove away with Emmett to the next witch. They had decided that they would approach Davina Claire near the end. Caroline called for a taxi. The taxi dropped her off in front of the building where her new apartment was located. It was now show time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for your reviews! Here is the next chapter...it's a bit of a filler, clarifying certain parts. Disclaimer: I don't own TVD/TO.**

Katherine left the city and was back on the highway. She glanced into the rear mirror and saw Emmett sleeping peaceful. She let out a breath; finally she was out of the city. She really needed this to work. She needed to get as many cloaking spells as she could possibly get done in this week so when she went back to New Orleans, they would only have to focus on getting the Davina Claire to do a cloaking spell, perhaps one or two more witches and getting something of Elijah's. The one or two witches shouldn't be a problem because New Orleans was crawling with them. She looked back at Emmett again and couldn't help but smile. She would do anything for him. Her mind drifted back to the time Dalia had come to her personal hell.

_Katherine groaned in pain as she felt a stab in her abdomen and then her spinal cord snap. She knew she done it to so many innocent people. Sometimes, it was just for the fun of it or to prove a point to someone. She lay there when she saw someone walk towards her. It was a woman with a long dark hair and dark eyes._

_"__Ah, just who I was looking for," she said, "here let me help with that. She lifted her hand and starting chanting. The pain in Katherine's abdomen lessened and she felt her spinal cord snap back into place. She slowly stood up and looked at the woman._

_"__Who are you?" Katherine said._

_"__My name is Dalia," she said. "Not a great place to be, is it? Katherine didn't say anything. "Wouldn't you want to get out of here?"_

_"__What do you mean?" Katherine said as she kept her distance._

_"__Sorry, let me get to the point. I have a proposition for you," Dalia said._

_"__What kind of proposition?" Katherine said more confidently._

_"__Your ticket out of here of course; I will transport you out of here and back to the land of the living as a human," Dalia said._

_"__What do you want in return?" Katherine said._

_"__Ah you're smart," Dalia said and smiled at Katherine. "Not much actually. Once I return you to the land of the living you will give me a child and then you will be free to go."_

_"__Child? Katherine said._

_"__Oh yes, let me explain. I will make one of your mating fruitful," Dalia said._

_"__How is that even possible?" Katherine said._

_"__It's not difficult for a powerful witch like me," Dalia said. "On top of that, you are also a doppelganger hence having mystical blood. This spell is too easy!"_

_"__I still don't understand which mating you are talking about. I haven't mated with anyone," Katherine said._

_"__Listen well Petrova doppelganger; you have had sexual relations with Elijah Mikaelson, correct?" Dalia said._

_"__Yes," Katherine said._

_"__Good; now I will go back in time and do a spell so he can procreate and you can conceive for that one time," Dalia said._

_"__That was so long ago, after that I slept with Stefan," Katherine said._

_"__Yes, it was seven months ago and Stefan is just void after that," Dalia said. "So when I send you there, you'll be seven months pregnant. Once you have that child, I'll be there to collect."_

_"__Why do you want this child?" Katherine said._

_"__That is none of your concern. Do you accept or decline this offer?" Dalia said._

_Katherine looked at Dalia for a moment. This was definitely her ticket out of there but could she really give up her child who she will be giving birth to soon? The last time, her baby was snatched away from her before she could even see her face. She thanked her lucky stars that she was at least able to see her daughter. Katherine knew that she would never be able to give up her child but she didn't want to give up this opportunity. But why did she want Elijah's baby? She knew she was making a deal with the devil but she had two months before she would give birth. Hopefully she could figure out a way to keep her baby._

_"__I accept," Katherine said._

_"__Very well," Dalia said and then started chanting in Latin. Katherine felt herself being vacuumed out of that hell. She landed in an unknown forest with a seven month belly._

She would never let Dalia near her baby. In fact, she won't let anyone near him except Caroline. She knew that she turned Caroline for a purpose, but she was glad they were friends now.

"You're worth it baby," Katherine whispered to the sleeping Emmett.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline looked around her new apartment. It was quite spacious and bright. The kitchen a light yellow and the sitting room was a good size. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom. They did quite well trusting what they had read online. She and Katherine had decided that they would refrain from any kind compulsion because the city was full of supernaturals. The last thing they wanted was to be hauled into the Mikaelson compound.

Caroline stepped into the balcony and looked across the street. There was a perfect view into the original hybrid's room. They had decided to this on purpose. They say keep your friends close and keep your enemies even closer. In this case, they weren't quite their enemies but they didn't want them in their way either. This gave them the perfect opportunity to stay ahead of the game. They knew they would have to be on their toes in terms of their appearance but that was only a small price for what they needed. She looked at her new phone. She had to throw her old on away in case her friends tried to trace her phone. The thought of be traced, she still couldn't believe that she was bonded to Klaus. Could he have done that on purpose? Her thoughts went back to that day in the Gilbert living room.

_"__Let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's Aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget that you killed her too. You know what! I am not going to engage in this...you are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you," Caroline said as she looked at him. There was a strange look in his eyes when all of sudden he took the lamp post and stabbed it in her abdomen._

_"__No!" Tyler said trying to rush over but he wasn't fast enough. Klaus had her in his arms as his fangs pierced her neck. Klaus then let her fall to the ground as he tilted his head back letting the blood flow down his throat._

_"__Now that was definitely worth the calories," Klaus said._

_Later Tyler had dropped her in the same room as Klaus. She knew that he would never let her die and so did Tyler. She wondered if werewolves were somehow able to tell the feelings of another._

_"__If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die," she said._

_"__Then you'll die and Tyler would learn his lesson the hard way," Klaus said._

_"__How could you do this to him, to his mom, to me?" Caroline said._

_"__I'm a thousand years old; call it boredom," Klaus said._

_"__I don't believe you," Caroline said._

_"__Fine, maybe because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself," he said._

_"__No, it's because you're hurt. Which means there is a part of you that is human," she said. Klaus walked towards her._

_"__How could you possibly think that?" he said._

_"__Because I've seen it, because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things you've done," she said._

_"__But you can't, can you?" he said as his blazing blue eyes bore into hers._

_"__I know that you're in love with me and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved," she said._

_"__You're hallucinating," he said as he looked away._

_"__I guess I'll never know," she said. Then she only heard her calling out her name as the darkness started to take over. Soon she felt blood flow into her mouth and she knew that he would never let her go._

Thinking back to that time, there would be no way he would even be thinking about bonding. She was on the verge of dying and if he didn't give her his blood, she would have died.

Caroline looked down onto the busy street. He was right, there was so much to do here and it was so lively. She smiled at the scene before her. She looked back up to find a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at her from the balcony across. Thanks to Katherine she was wearing sunglasses that were covering most of her faces. She couldn't help it but smiled a little. He smirked back. She swiftly turned around in walked back into her apartment in a normal human pace. She peaked out again and he was gone. Caroline let out a breath she was holding. He didn't suspect it was her; otherwise, he would have been in her apartment by now enquiring as to why she was there.

Caroline was putting her clothes into the closet when her phone went off.

"Hey Kat," she said.

"Hey, how's it going?" Katherine said.

"It's okay, let's just say that I'm well dressed," Caroline said.

"What do you mean and why are you talking so softly?" Katherine said. "Are they around?"

"No, but you never know. Here let me just put my iPod on," Caroline connected her iPod to the sound system and turned it on. "He just saw me and didn't recognize me."

"The stark, raving, mad, psychopathic hybrid?" Katherine said.

"Kat! And yes him!" Caroline said.

"Are you sure?" Katherine pressed. "I mean for all I know you could be rolling around with him right now."

"Katherine! No, he saw me on the balcony since we're neighbours. I kind of smiled and he smirked back. He probably thinks I'm just some new neighbour who's fawning over him," Caroline said.

"Okay, let's not go any further. Any other news?" Katherine said.

"No not yet, I'll try when I go food shopping," Caroline said. "How are you and Em doing?"

"Good, actually. He's been in a good mood all day. We've done two and are on our way to the third one," Katherine said.

"That's great! Keep me posted," Caroline said.

"For sure and you keep me posted," Katherine said.

"Bye, give my love to my little warrior. I already miss him," Caroline said.

"Will do and I'm sure he misses you too," Katherine said and then hung up.

Caroline quickly put her clothes away, grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs. She needed to explore this place a little and that was exactly what she was going to do. She walked down the street towards a grocery store she saw. She went in and picked up a basket when a girl came and stood in front of her. She looked a little dazed for a moment but then quickly flashed a big smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Kelly. Can I help you with anything?" she said.

"No I'm good, just picking up some groceries," Caroline said as she looked at the girl a bit more. Something was definitely off. Then it clicked, this was a part of their regime. They get their people to find out who she is and what she was doing there. Caroline almost knew her next question.

"Are you new here? I mean we are a close knit community here in the French Quarter and you don't seem familiar," she said. There it was!

"Sorry, I'm...Carmella. I just moved here today. Trying to get settled in my new apartment," Caroline said. They had totally forgotten to give each other fake names.

"Oh you're living here alone?" she said.

"Oh no, my...sister and nephew will be joining me in a week," Caroline said and then bit her tongue. What was she saying!

"Oh cool! You'll love the French Quarter!" she said. "Where are you from?"

"Jackson," Caroline said. She knew that this Kelly wasn't going to let it go until she got her full story but she was prepared; might as well seem like she was friendly human just moving into the Quarter. "My sister and I decided to move because her boyfriend was giving her a lot of trouble. I mean come on! How much can a new mom take? So we decided to move. I just graduated so I was thinking of going to school here but before that I need to find a job. Do you know of any places that are hiring?" Caroline looked at the girl. She looked like she was buying all the information and was satisfied with it.

"Yeah, Rousseau's is. They are looking for a cook because the old one mysteriously disappeared," Kelly said as she looked away.

"Mysteriously disappeared?" Caroline repeated.

"Yeah, but if you can cook, they'll hire you," she said.

"Okay, thanks!" Caroline said.

"No problem, if you ever need anything just let me know. I also go to the university here so let me know when you're on campus," Kelly said.

"Will do," Caroline said and smiled. Kelly walked away.

Caroline bought everything she needed and walked out of the store. There from the corner of her eye she could see Kelly talking to someone else. She pretended that she was fixing her bags on the ground and checking for something and focused her ears on their conversation.

"Just a new person in the quarter. She and her sister with a baby nephew will be living in that apartment. She's fairly young, starting college. No bullshit," Kelly said to whoever she was talking to.

Caroline smiled, picked up her bag and started to walk. Everything was as per plan. Their entrance record was clean. She walked back to the apartment after roaming the streets for a bit. She left again to find this Rousseau's with her fake resume. It was really easy to find since it was the liveliest bar in town. Caroline walked in and replaced her large sunglasses for the geeky glasses Katherine had given her. Rousseau's was a pub and restaurant with very tasteful ambiance. She quickly found the manager and gave him her resume.

"You'll work but right now I need a bartender," he said.

"But I thought you needed a cook," Caroline insisted.

"We did but we found one. However, my bartender seems to have gone on a long holiday or something. Maybe she's finishing up her thesis or whatever she said she was doing at the university," he said.

"Okay, I'll bartend. When do I start?" Caroline asked.

"Can you start tomorrow night?" he said.

"Sure," Caroline smiled.

"Oh sweetheart, get rid of those glasses," he said.

"What? But I can't see without them," she said. Here, he handed her a hundred dollar bill. "Get contacts. Call it uniform but with those glasses will probably chase away most of my customers."

"Okay," Caroline said. She was going to have to figure out a way around this. Maybe some hair bangs and the coloured contact lenses would do it. She wasn't having a good feeling about this. Klaus was at the Mystic Grill often for drinks. But this was also her chance to snoop; people usually drop secrets when they are drunk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus sat in his studio with a drink in his hand. He wanted all the details about every person in the French Quarter. His daughter was coming home and he had to have all the safety precautions possible. A man walked in a moment later.

"Well?" Klaus said.

"Nothing special, a human girl moved here from Jackson. Her sister and baby nephew will be living with her. They are arriving at the end of the week," the man said.

"Very well. You can go," Klaus said. He couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about that girl. Just the way she smiled at him triggered a memory of a certain blonde he had left back in Mystic Falls. Surely, if it was Caroline she would come to him and this girl had long hair with few blonde highlights; Caroline had golden blonde hair. There was something about her that was tugging at him but he couldn't put a finger on it. He downed the rest of his drink and went to see the wedding preparations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine stopped in front of a department store. Emmett was getting fidgety and seemed a little warm. He was in such a good mood throughout the morning. She had consulted a doctor who told her it was normal because he was teething. He had one bottom tooth perhaps the second was growing in. She needed to pick up some necessities. She had taken her wig off and tied her hair into a bun. She then put a hat on and got Emmett out of his car seat. Emmett whimpered a little as he rested his head against her chest.

"I know, I know, you're tired and cranky. But we're almost done Em," Katherine said. She pulled the straps of her purse onto her shoulder and walked towards the store. She quickly walked over to the baby section to grab some baby wipes, a teething toy, baby Tylenol and baby food. Katherine stared at the wall before her and all the food options. Why did there have to be so many brands and with different things. There was one with iron and another with something else.

"Confusing, isn't it," a lady with a baby came and stood beside her.

"You bet," Katherine said, "I just don't understand why there are so many different types of the same thing."

"I know, even one of each wouldn't be simple enough," she said.

"Tell me about it," Katherine said as she looked over at her. She was tall with straight blonde hair. She had bright eyes and she was holding a baby which looked about three to four months old.

"How old is he?" she asked. "Five months on the verge of turning six months. How about yours?" Katherine asked.

"Oh, she's not mine. I'm just babysitting. She's four months I believe," she said. At this point Katherine saw Emmett pop his head up and look at the other baby. He googooed at her and she looked back at him. "Oh look, they're already friends."

"Yeah, we've been on the road so Emmett hasn't really got any company lately except for me and his Aunt," Katherine said.

"Same with Hope here. All she's seen is me and her Uncle," she said as she looked around. "He was here moments ago." Katherine looked at her for a moment and then at the baby.

"Sorry, I didn't get your name," Katherine said.

"Cami," she said.

"Nice to meet you Cami," Katherine said, "Sorry I would shake your hand but mines are all full here."

"No worries, so where's his Dad," Cami said as she looked at Emmett. His features were so familiar.

"Oh, we're not together," Katherine said, "how about Hope. I'm assuming you're her Aunt since all she's seen is you and her Uncle."

"No, I'm a family friend, her Uncle Elijah should be here soon," Cami said. Katherine froze when she heard the name. Could it be the same Elijah? This was Klaus's daughter, Hope? What were the chances? Cousins were interacting? They were partial witch and they do say 'blood calls'. Elijah was here. She was getting too ahead of herself but she needed to get out now. "Are you okay? You seem like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh it's nothing. It's getting late and I have to get going," Katherine said. "It was nice meeting you Cami." Katherine grabbed a container of baby food from the shelf.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name," Cami said. They had totally forgotten to pick fake names for themselves.

"It's Katie," Katherine said. "See you around Cami, bye Hope," Katherine turned around and walked away to the check out as she cautiously looked around. She had stayed away from him till now but she wasn't going to blow it off on mere chances. Katherine could hear Hope crying in the back and could see Emmett starting his cry.

"Sshhhh, come on baby," Katherine said. "We're in this together. Stay with me please."

She quickly checked out, got into the car and drove away. That may have been a close call but she sure wasn't going to go back to check if she was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Elijah said as he walked to Cami. He had seen her with another woman who also had a child.

"No, not yet," Cami said, "but you just missed meeting Hope's new friend."

"Oh really," Elijah said as he took Hope from Cami.

"Yeah, she was a nice young lady with a cute five month old boy. Single mom," Cami said.

"That's nice," Elijah said as he looked in the direction she had walked off. She looked so familiar from the back. That ravenous curly hair just like Katarina but that wasn't even remotely possible.

"I could put in a good wood for you if you're interested? You know now that Hayley is getting married," Cami said. Elijah smirked a little.

"That won't be necessary," Elijah said and smiled. "Come, let's get going. I believe a daughter may want to attend her mother's wedding."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline came back to her apartment late at night. She had spent the whole day exploring and trying to find information on the supernaturals. She was walking towards her apartment when she saw a parade go by. She looked closely and found a familiar face near the front of the parade. It was Hayley dressed in white with a man in a black tuxedo that she didn't really know. She looked up to find Klaus and Elijah standing on the balcony looking down at the parade. Caroline rolled her eyes at their conversation. Klaus was being very selfish and a complete idiot. Caroline approached a woman who was nearby also watching the parade.

"Hi...um so what's going on here?" Caroline said.

"A wedding just took place," the woman said, "the bride and groom are near the front."

"I see; is it normal for all wedding to have a parade after?" Caroline said.

"Well it depends," the woman said, "are you new?"

"Yeah, just moved here today," Caroline said.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood. Just be careful around here. You don't know who you'll run into," the woman said and walked away. Caroline looked at the woman who was walking away now. She had black hair and ebony black eyes. Her back looked quite familiar when Caroline put it all together. She could feel the colour drain from her face. Could that be Dalia? She had never seen her face but her voice and her back seemed so familiar. Caroline ran to her apartment and closed her window and curtains. She turned on her iPod and called Katherine.

"Hey Care," Katherine said.

"Kat, we have a problem," Caroline said.

"Why what happened? Please don't tell he caught you," Katherine said.

"Screw him, I think I just saw Dalia," Caroline said. She could hear Katherine's breath halt.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"I don't know because I've never seen her face but I approached this woman who was watching Hayley's wedding parade and from the back, she looked just like her. Even her voice," Caroline said.

"Hayley got married? To who?" Katherine said. Could Elijah have gotten married?

"Not to Elijah, I don't know who he is," Caroline said. She could hear Katherine let out a breath.

"That means she's waiting for us there. She knows that I'll need something of Elijah's," Katherine said. Caroline could hear her pacing in her room.

"Okay, for now, we need to focus on what we have and what we need. This is what I found out so far and I got a job at a bar. Klaus is being Klaus. They had me questioned when they realized I was new in town. Oh yah, my fake name is Carmella," Caroline said.

"Yeah, we forgot that little detail. I'm Katie," Katherine said. "I ran into this woman named Cami who had a little girl named Hope with an Uncle Elijah."

"Was it Elijah?" Caroline said.

"I don't know. I booked it but Emmett and Hope were pretty chatty. Do you think blood calls?" Katherine said.

"I don't know. I mean they are both part witches," Caroline said. "Maybe they can sense each other?"

"I know, but I didn't want to take a risk and be found. If Elijah find me and Emmett, then Dalia isn't far, Katherine said.

"Kat, focus on the cloaking spells. I'll take care of everything here," Caroline said. "You already have hundred and five. No wonder she's desperate to find him. It's becoming more and more difficult for her."

"You right. I should focus on what I'm doing here," Katherine said.

"That's right. See you soon," Caroline said and hung up the phone.

**So lots happening! Next chapter we'll see: **

**-Katherine and Emmett finally arrive in New Orleans**

**-Caroline and Katherine trying to find Davina**

**-there's a purpose why the hybrid's balcony is across from theirs**

**-perhaps some baby and daddy reunion?**

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for your amazing reviews! It motivated me to write and update sooner than my weekly. So wanted to clarify something...when Kat and Care went to Saharina the witch, they got Caroline's vampire scent masked. I have included a song in this chapter and I encourage you to play it to get the full feeling. :)**

Katherine was finally on her way back to New Orleans. She had managed to get to get many cloaking spells done that now only twenty-five remained. She knew she had to get Davina to do one which is worth twenty-four and then one more. Caroline had been keeping her posted as to what was going on in New Orleans. Apparently, Rebekah was now in a body of a witch. Hayley and her husband were still living in the Mikaelson house. Caroline had barely seen Elijah around and Dalia had not been seen since that last time. Caroline found out that the job she was doing actually belonged to a woman named Cami who was friends with Klaus and the whole gang. Katherine knew Caroline was a little irritant of Cami because it was quite clear that she was in love with Klaus. However, she was quite resourceful in terms of information about Mikaelsons and the witch Davina. Cami had disclosed the information as to where she was living.

Katherine drove into the French Quarter in a new car. She had to get rid of Caroline's old car. She got Emmett out of the back and before she knew it, Caroline was in front of her taking Emmett from her hands.

"Emmett! Did you miss me?" Caroline said as she hugged him. Emmett giggled and laughed back at her. "You did, didn't you?" she kissed him. "I missed you so much!"

"Well Aunt Carmella! Let's take this reunion inside shall we?" Katherine said as she looked around. She took the bags out of the trunk and followed Caroline up the stairs.

"What did you do with my car?" Caroline said.

"Changed it," Katherine said. Caroline nodded understanding why Katherine had done that. "Anyways, how is my nephew?"

Emmett googooed back at her and smiled. Caroline carried him around and talked to him as Katherine got settled in. Katherine had her blond bob wig and a hat on top of that. Caroline then walked out onto the balcony with Emmett. She kissed his head and he rested his head on her chest as they looked out onto the street. Caroline found it so strange that Emmett was so calm and it seemed to be that we content; perhaps it felt like home. She looked out to her special neighbour's balcony and saw the original hybrid just looking from behind the curtains as he talked to someone else in his room. He looked at her and Emmett. Caroline looked down at Emmett not wanting to catch his eye. She was lucky that neither of them had stopped by Rousseau's lately and that she was now transferred into the kitchen since the old bartender, Cami, was back. She noticed that Emmett was looking out at the Mikaelson house, in fact he was looking directly at Klaus. Caroline swiftly took him back inside. She walked over to her iPod and turned it on. Katherine noticed that Caroline had turned on the iPod and walked into the sitting area.

"What happened?" Katherine said.

"This guy was staring back at his Uncle," Caroline said.

"What? Did he do anything?" Katherine said.

"No, he just stared back," Caroline said.

"Not the psycho, I meant Emmett," Katherine said.

"No, why?" Caroline said.

"It's just that he's part witch," Katherine whispered," He has been doing bits of magic since he was three months."

"What?" Caroline said as she looked at Emmett.

"Yeah," Katherine said.

"Wow!" Caroline said as she looked at Katherine. "So now that we know where Davina lives perhaps we should go there tonight?"

"Sure," Katherine said. "I was thinking that perhaps if we can figure out how we can get something of His."

"Okay, but he's hasn't been around much. I saw him on the day of the wedding and that's it," Caroline said.

"That's so him. Family above all. He was probably is in love with that werewolf and then let her go for his so called family," Katherine said. "It's strange since she is the mother of Klaus's baby. Why would they just let her marry someone else?"

"There's a story behind that. Apparently, she married an alpha and the rest of their pack inherited the ability to control when they change," Caroline said.

"Make sense, it gives Klaus his werewolf army," Katherine said.

"Yeah," Caroline said as she looked away. Katherine knew that Caroline still felt something for Klaus or maybe it was that bond that linked them. This past week must have been hard for her.

"So I found out something about your bond," Katherine said.

"What?" Caroline said thoroughly interested to know anything about the topic.

"Well when we were getting cloaking spells done, I asked some witches," Katherine said as she folded her clothes and put them in the closet.

"Well?" Caroline said wanting her to continue. She was dying to know. This past week was so hard on her. It was like she was drawn to him and it took all her strength to not go.

"They said that its the bond that links you to him. If you're in danger, he'll sense it and if he's in danger you'll sense it. If you guys are in close vicinity, then you'll want to be with each other. It's like a gravitational pull," Katherine said.

"This happens to all vampires?" Caroline said putting her hand on her forehead. "I mean it can't be that I'm the first one to bond to someone."

"It happens depending on the feelings involved. I mean you've heard of the sire bond but this is based on mutual understandings and feelings. Both parties feel the same and in your case it's more. He's a hybrid and wolves have mates," Katherine said.

"Seriously!" Caroline said, "Is there any way to get rid of it?" Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "Oh just spit it out!"

"If one dies," Katherine said.

"Well that's helpful because it would have to be me," Caroline said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Caroline took Emmett shopping. She bought him some summer clothes and baby food. He was quite picky on the ones he liked. He didn't mind carrot or squash but hated broccoli. Katherine had warned her not to get broccoli unless she wanted to feed it to him and have it vomited back onto her face. She walked to the grocery store on the way home and stopped to look at the strawberries.

"Want some strawberries Em?" Caroline said as she looked at all the boxes trying to pick one with good ones.

Emmett smiled and laughed raising his hands to grab the strawberries box from her hands.

"Okay, got it. Well get them!" Caroline said as she walked forward. She was looking over at the cantaloupes when Emmett started wailing. Caroline looked over and saw that he had dropped his toy. She was about to pick it up but another hand got there before hers. She saw a man dressed in a perfect suit. He handed her the toy.

"I believe this belongs to this little man," Elijah said.

"Yes, thank you," Caroline said as she took it from him. Suddenly, Emmett started making more noise. Caroline looked over at him and it seemed like he was calling out to Elijah in his baby gibberish. He laughed and smiled up at Elijah reaching out to him.

"He seems to be very happy," Elijah said and smiled.

"Yes," Caroline said as she picked up Emmett. Emmett seemed like he wanted to jump to Elijah.

"I should get going," Elijah said as he looked at Emmett and smiled. Emmett started to cry as Elijah walked away,

"Sshhh Em, don't you want the strawberries?" Caroline said trying to distract him from Elijah. However, Emmett didn't stop. He cried all the way home.

"What happened?" Katherine said as she picked up Emmett from his stroller.

"Let's take this inside," Caroline said taking all she had bought up the stairs.

"Now tell me," Katherine said as she starting nursing Emmett who had finally calmed down.

"He met his father and desperately wanted to go to him," Caroline said.

"What!" Katherine said. She looked like she was frightened to her core.

"Yeah, then started crying when he left," Caroline said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline and Katherine walked to the old church where Davina was living. They walked in and went up the stairs to the attic. Caroline could hear someone talking to Davina. She couldn't recognize the voice but he was telling her that she needs to stop with all of this and that 'he's' not coming back. He was saying that she can't be cooped up here all alone. Caroline and Katherine stopped at her bedroom doorway. The saw a tall, dark-skinned man standing there. Caroline and Katherine looked at each other. What were the chances that they would run into Marcel? This would probably go back to Klaus but hopefully by that time they would be done and out of the state. Marcel wouldn't recognize Caroline even if she hadn't changed her appearance however; the image of the doppelganger was in every old vampire's mind.

"Marcel, go. I know what I'm doing," Davina said and then looked at them standing at the door way. "Sorry do I know you?" Davina said.

"Hi," Caroline started, "we don't want to intrude. We'll come back later."

"No it's fine," Davina said. "Marcel was about to leave," she looked at him. Marcel started walking towards the door.

"D, this isn't over," Marcel said as he walked out passed them and towards the stairs.

"Um...Saharina sent us. She said you could help us," Caroline said but then stopped because she knew Marcel was still standing on the stairs listening to their conversation.

"Oh yes, just come in. Sorry just give me a moment," Davina said as she shut the door and burned some sage. She chanted a spell and looked back at them once she was done. "I know; he has a tendency to snoop. All vampires do. "So a cloaking spell for your son?"

"Yes, they said that you were the only harvest girl alive and that your spell would be equivalent to twenty-four individual cloaking spells," Katherine said.

"Okay and how many have you gotten done?" Davina said.

"Hundred and nineteen. After you do one, we'll only need one more," Caroline said.

"You do know that last one requires the Father's..." Davina said but was cut off.

"Yes, we're aware that the last one requires something of the father," Katherine said getting impatient.

"Alright then, let's get started," Davina said. The candles were already there so she closed her eyes and started performing the spell. This time, the wind blew around them. They could feel the immense power around them. Soon the spell was done and Davina opened her eyes and looked at Emmett.

"He's quite powerful," she said looking at Katherine and Caroline. "I mean I could feel the power coming off of him in waves. Saharina explained how you want to prevent attracting the wrong witches or supernaturals towards him."

"That's true," Katherine said. "If you don't mind, please don't tell any of your...friends."

"No worries, this is strictly witch business and as long as it doesn't hurt my friends I'm happy to help. Sorry what are your names?"

"Carmella and Katie," Katherine said pointing them out.

"I can tell when you're lying. What are your real names?" Davina said as she crossed her hands across her chest.

"Caroline and Katherine or Katarina," Caroline said as she looked at Katherine. "Please try to understand, we can't have anyone knowing that we are here. That's why we've changed our appearances. We're only here for one purpose and that is to protect Emmett."

"No I understand and he's just a child. I would never do anything to hurt him," Davina said. "Well, here is your next witch. I thought perhaps Rebekah can do the next one."

"No!" Caroline and Katherine said together.

"Sorry, no originals please," Caroline said. Davina looked at her for a moment. They knew about the originals.

"Okay...Lucy will do the job," Davina said as she crossed off Rebekah's name and wrote down Lucy and her address. "Remember to bring it to the last one. This is the spell that will bind the rest together."

"Thank you," Katherine said, "and we will."

Katherine and Caroline opened the door and walked out. Caroline went first to make sure there was no one around. They went back to their apartments without any trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, there was an invitation sitting on their door mat. Caroline picked it up and opened it.

You and your family are cordially invited to the

New Balance Fundraiser Masquerade Ball

Held to celebrate Unity in Community

This Friday February 20th, 2015

At the Mikaelson House

Cocktails at 6:00pm

"What is it?" Katherine asked as she ate her pancakes.

"It's an invitation to a Masquerade Ball at the Mikaelson House this Friday," Caroline said.

"What?" Katherine said as she took the invitation from her hand to look at it. Caroline fixed her hair and glasses and carefully stepped out onto the balcony where she saw Klaus was already standing on his. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hope to see you there," Klaus said and walked back into his room.

Caroline's breath stopped. Could he know? This is how he started it last time. She quickly walked inside and sat down beside Katherine at the table.

"He personally invited me," Caroline said.

"So?" Katherine said as she stuffed her mouth with food.

"He called out to me when I was on the balcony right now. Do you think he knows?" Caroline said. Katherine looked at her like she crazy for even suggesting that. "Forget I said that. I don't think he would merely invite me to a ball, I mean if he knew he would probably be standing in front of me."

"This is a perfect opportunity to get the last thing we need," Katherine said as she looked at the invitation. "It's a masquerade! That's perfect! We can even go as ourselves!"

"You are becoming more and more daring by the day. Go as ourselves? I think you just want to get rid of this wig of yours," Caroline said and smiled.

"You have no idea!" Katherine said. "What do say we go shopping for this?"

"I say eat faster so we can leave right now!" Caroline said and laughed.

Katherine and Caroline went to many different boutiques. They finally found one dress for Katherine. It was a dark teal green with stones. It was A-line strapless dress that tightly wrapped around her body and flared near her knees. It had an open back with the edges lined with small stones. Katherine looked at herself in the mirror and then at Caroline who was sitting with Emmett behind her.

"I think it looks great! You look hot!" Caroline said. "Don't you think so Emmett?" Emmett clapped his hands and laughed.

"You like it too baby? Then Mommy's going to get it." Katherine said.

"Are you sure?" the sales clerk said. "I mean the dark teal doesn't go with your blonde hair."

Katherine turned around and faced the sales clerk.

"I think it'll look fine and I'll get it," she said sassily.

"Your call," the sales clerk said. Katherine went into the changing room and changed back into her regular clothes. She took Emmett from Caroline so she can try on dresses.

Caroline first tried on a beige princess type dress which was rejected right away. She tried on a red one that didn't quite make it either. After numerous other ones, Caroline tried on a blue one and came out.

"Wow! Care that's it!" Katherine said. "You look gorgeous!"

"Yeah?" Caroline said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh yeah!" Katherine said.

Caroline looked at herself in the blue belle sleeve gown that tightly wrapped around her body till under her hips and then flared out. It had stone work on the front and strings in the back.

"We're getting this one too," Katherine told the salesclerks who nodded.

They waited for Friday revising their plan to get into Elijah's bedroom. Caroline had managed to get out of Cami where Elijah's room was located. Constantly admiring how big the house was and what it would look from the inside. It was Caroline's job to get it because she would be faster than Katherine.

"Remember, don't talk," Katherine said.

"Why?" Caroline said.

"Because he'll recognize your voice," Katherine said. Caroline huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine then what do I say when people talk to me?" Caroline said, "and what about you?"

"Nothing, just point at your throat and shake your hand like this," Katherine gestured, "showing that your voice is gone." Caroline rolled her eyes. "As for me, I can just raise my pitch a little bit but I won't be doing a lot of talking either. It's just that with you; he already had his eyes on you."

"Fine," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally the day of the masquerade ball. Caroline started to get ready by starting with her hair. First she curled it and then took small portion from around her head and pinned it up. She left the rest out. She quickly did make up on her face with the normal darker shade foundation and bronzer she had been using. She had to cover up her body as well. She went with light pink lips. Caroline wore dark brown contact lenses, gloves that were up to her elbow and lastly covered her face with a blue and black eye mask that matched her dress.

Katherine had decided that it was safe enough to go with her own hair but she straightened it so that it was completely straight. She hoped that it would last the night. Her hair had a tendency to become curly after a few hours. She pinned it so there was a pouf in the centre and straight back from the sides. She decided to go with red lips and wore green contact lenses. At the end, she covered her face with her black eye mask with feathers.

They had dropped off Emmett has a neighbour's apartment which was right beside the Mikaelson House. Caroline had compelled the woman so Emmett would be safe.

"Ready?" Caroline said.

"Ready," Katherine said with determination.

They crossed the street and stood in line with all the other guests who were waiting to get in. When it was their turn, they handed their invitation to the people at the door, showed them their faces inconspicuously and went inside.

They looked around the compound and were amazed by the decoration. It was incredible. There were white and golden drapes everywhere. The lighting was dim to set the dark masquerade theme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus noticed her walk in. She looked exquisite. The way her long hair was curled and fell down her back. He knew she was the same girl who lived in the apartment across his house. It was as if he was drawn to her but there was also another reason he invited them. Marcel said that he was pretty sure it was them who were at Davina's place. He wanted to know why; he walked up to her.

"Good evening," he said. She smiled and nodded. She then pointed at her neck and shaking her hand gesturing that she had no voice. He took in her scent which was masked in perfume but not supernatural. He couldn't smell wolf or vampire. Could she be witch?

You're voice is gone?" She nodded yes. He looked at her dark brown eyes, he didn't recognize them but they seemed so familiar. He could see that she was wearing lenses but she wore glasses. He had always seen her wearing sunglasses or her large glasses but she seemed so much more. "That's too bad, I've been waiting to hear it. Would you like some champagne?" She nodded yes. "I'll be right back," he said as he went to get her glass to drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline looked around while she waited for Klaus to get her a drink. She noticed that Cami was staring at her. She smiled at her and after a moment Cami smiled back. She then saw Hayley who looked quite happy with her husband. Caroline wondered if Katherine would give Elijah another chance. Perhaps, Emmett can have his family with both parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Way to go," Katherine whispered in her ear as she came and stood beside her. Caroline scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes. "Don't pout it not my fault that your sweet, high pitched voice is gone because you're sick little sis. Anyways, have fun!" she said as she walked away.

Katherine walked towards the stairs looking towards Marcel who was standing with an upset Davina and another guy, when she ran into someone.

"I'm sor...," she said and looked up to find Elijah. Her breath got stuck in her throat.

"It's quite alright," he said as he looked back at her. Katherine immediately looked away then gave a flat lipped smile and walked in other direction. She came and stood close to the bar. Elijah came and stood beside her.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Elijah said. Katherine shook her head no. She was nursing and alcohol, as much as she wanted it, was the last thing on her list. "Very well," he said.

Right then the music started and Christina Perri's A_ Thousand Years _came on. Elijah extended his hand to her. She looked at him questioningly. She listened to this song through her last two months of pregnancy. It was Emmett's favourite song too. "It would be rude not to dance," he said.

Katherine took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

At first, she saw him looking around. Klaus smiled at him raising his glass. He then caught Hayley's eye who was dancing with her husband. He then looked down at Katherine.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

He spun her around and brought her closer to him. His hand went around her waist and her one hand rested on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline watched Katherine and Elijah dance and could help but smile a little. She had managed to get away from Klaus for now faking that she was choking on her drink and had to go to the bathroom. She tried to make her way up to Elijah's room but the Marcel guy was always on her heel. She wrote out on a piece of paper that she was looking for the bathroom and he pointed out downstairs again. She was getting tense. They were on her. She didn't want to disturb Katherine's dance so she patiently waited getting a little panicked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they continued to dance, she came closer and rested her head against his. Only knew how bad she wanted this, to be with him forever. She could feel her eyes glistening. She closed her eyes.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer  
One step closer_

They swayed in each others arms. Katherine wanted to be in his arms like this forever but she knew this moment would come to an end and never return. She wanted to make the most of it.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

The song was over. They stopped and parted. Katherine looked at Elijah who looked back at her. It seemed like he was trying to figure out something. She looked away from him and looked around them. She realized that they were the only ones dancing. Everyone was standing around merely watching them. She saw the way Hayley looked at them. She seemed like she was in a dilemma and Klaus smirked at his brother. Katherine the saw Caroline standing there a little tense; so she walked over to her. Caroline shook her head indicating that there was no way she could get to his room because the security was too tight. Katherine huffed and then took Caroline's hand and walked out of the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah couldn't take his eyes off her. Her scent was masked with perfume but she felt familiar as they danced together. He couldn't help but think that he wanted to stay with her. He didn't want the dance to end. He heard her heart beat quicken when she first ran into him at the stairs and then again when they were about to dance. As they danced, he could feel that he didn't even need the music anymore, he could just dance to her heart beat. Then when the song ended and she left his hand; it felt like he lost something.

He walked out after everyone had left hoping he would run into her. He walked along the sidewalk talking a stroll in the moon light thinking about the human girl he had just spent some heart warming moments with and recalled only one woman who made him feel this way.

**Well what did you think? The girls are doing a fabulous job covering themselves up...but Klaus knows something is off. Next chapter:**

**-they will come face to face - I promise!**

**-Family above all**

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love them! **** I don't own TVD/TO. **

**Drum roll please...**

Once they were home, Katherine took a shower first. She needed time alone. Caroline went to take a shower next because Katherine had refused to speak. Katherine put Emmett to sleep. They had picked him up from the nice neighbour who Caroline compelled. It had taken a lot of persuasion by Caroline for Katherine to leave Emmett at that neighbours house. Caroline had checked her blood to see if she was on vervain and then compelled her closing every loop hole possible.

They had tried to get to Elijah's room during the party but it proved difficult. There were guards everywhere and Marcel had literally followed Caroline wherever she went.

Katherine had been thinking for a while now, they were so close. Elijah's room was just across the road. All she needed to do was to sneak in and grab something. Perhaps go into the building next door and climb into the side room. It would be quite easy. Caroline had told her where all the rooms were according to what Cami had told her. Elijah wasn't home anyway. They wouldn't realize it because no one would go into his room anyway. She heard the shower stop. She was going to do it right now or Caroline would try to stop her. She got up and changed. She kept her blond wig on and wrote a note to Caroline.

'_Hey Care,_

_Going to grab something of his. Don't worry, will be back soon! Watch Emmett.'_

_Love Kat_

She walked down the street to the building next to the Mikaelson house.

"Hi there, I just wanted to say thank you for watching Emmett tonight. I was just wondering if you could help me with something this one last time. My friend lives in the Mikaelson house next door. Unfortunately, due to the party tonight her room got locked from the inside. I was hoping I could get through the window to help her," Katherine said.

The lady looked at her and then moved aside.

"Just because I'm letting you in this time doesn't mean you can do it all the time understand young lady. I know what a pain it is to call a lock smith so late at night," lady said as she showed her the window closest to the Mikaelson House.

"This is a onetime thing, I promise," Katherine said. She opened the window and looked around.

It looked safe so she climbed over into Elijah's room balcony. She pulled at the handle of the French door which was open. She calmly walked inside into Elijah's room. It was a huge room done to perfection. Nothing was out of place. There was a chestnut king size four poster bed. All the furniture was finely polished. All the mirrors were crystal clear. She tiptoed to the nearest drawer and opened it. The drawer was full of neatly folded ties in perfect rows each in their individual compartment. Katherine rolled her eyes; what a neat freak. She took one tie and slowly closed the drawer. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" she could never forget the voice that had haunted her for five hundred years. "It's the girl next door." He then picked her up and zoomed down the stairs into the main compound. He let her go and Katherine's blond wig fell off, her curly hair fell around her face. Klaus looked at her amused. Everyone came down to see what the ruckus was. Katherine saw Hayley and her husband walk out of their rooms and down the stairs. Rebekah, Cami, Marcel and Davina walk into the compound. Everyone's eyes were glued on her.

"Well, look who has decided to drop in to say hello. The lovely Elena," Klaus mused. "I presume the Salvatores must here as well?" He looked around and then at her for a moment. "You're human?"

Katherine looked straight at him, she had been scared and hiding for too long. She will not be threatened by this psychopath of a hybrid.

"How?" Klaus said. Katherine didn't say anything. "Okay, if you don't want to answer that, what were you doing in Elijah's room taking one of his ties?" Klaus said as he took his brother's tie from her hand. He paced around her looking at every inch of her.

"Taking a liking to him?" Klaus said.

Everyone in the room looked at her and the tie in Klaus's hand.

Klaus's eyes blinked yellow and back again. He didn't like breach of security and this doppelganger who was human had managed to break into his house unknown. If he hadn't heard movement in Elijah's room, knowing well that his brother was not in the house; he wouldn't have known at all. He didn't like it one bit. This meant that his daughter was not safe.

"Are you going to say anything?" Klaus said again.

"I have nothing to say. Please give me that tie and let me go. I'll be out of New Orleans by morning," Katherine said.

"Not until you tell me why you're here and what do you want with my brother's tie," Klaus said. "Also, I would like to ask what my brother would think of this."

Klaus picked up his phone and called Elijah.

"Brother, come home. There's someone here who wants something of yours," Klaus said.

Ten minutes later Elijah walked through the door.

"Niklaus, this better be important. Why have you called me back here at this time?" Elijah said and then looked at Katherine. She looked back at him. He could see shock, hurt, anger and panic flare in her eyes. She quickly looked away.

He stared at her for a moment, admiring every each of her. Her long curly hair parted near the centre, her doe yet mischievous eyes and the way she bit her lip. For some reason her stance didn't portray Elena.

"Say hello to Elena. She thought she would come visit us in a very unlikely manner. She broke into your room and took one of your ties," Klaus said as he looked at Katherine with a look of amusement and held up his tie.

Elijah walked over to them and took the tie from Klaus's hand. He looked down at the tie in his hand.

"What is this Elena?" Elijah said as he looked at her.

"I just need that tie Elijah, I'll be gone back to Mystic Falls by morning," Katherine said. Elijah looked at her for a moment. The way she said 'Elijah' was different. It was the way Katarina would say it. He inspected her; her hair, her stance screamed Katarina.

Katherine looked back into his intense melting chocolate brown eyes as they bore into her. She could almost feel herself blush, so she looked away and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Katarina," Elijah said and smiled. At the end, that bracelet of hers will always give her away.

Katherine looked back at him with her big eyes full of shock and surprise. How did he know?

Rebekah, Hayley and Klaus were shocked.

"What are you saying brother, that's impossible. There is no way this could be Katarina Petrova. She is dead! How is that even possible? Damon had informed me of her death!" Klaus said.

"I am not mistaken Niklaus. This is Katarina," Elijah said with a small smile on his face. He walked up to her looking down into her eyes. He instinctively raised his hand to touch her cheek how he used to but she pulled her cheek away and moved back. It hurt to see her react in this way towards him but he understood why; he had hurt her.

"Well what a surprise," Klaus said with an amusing smile. "I find it particularly strange that you refrained from going to hell and came back human."

"I've paid my dues Klaus. Already been there and done that," Katherine said.

"The question is how?" Klaus said.

"That doesn't concern you. All I want is that tie and I'll be out of New Orleans by sunrise," Katherine said.

"Well I guess you've come to pay your dues to me then," Klaus said. Katherine laughed without humour.

"I don't owe you anything," Katherine said looking straight at him. "You took up five-hundred years of my life for nothing! In fact, you owe me!"

"How dare you!" Klaus said as he came towards her.

"Niklaus," Elijah came in between them. He then turned around and looked at her. "Why do you want that tie Katarina?"

Katherine pressed her lips together.

"I can't tell you. This has nothing to do with you. I just need that tie," Katherine said.

"Hey you were the girl at the supermarket the other day. With that child," Cami spoke up. She knew she had seen her somewhere.

Katherine looked at her. Of course, Cami had to be here.

"Child?" Klaus said. "This is getting more interesting by the minute."

"Just give me that tie and let me go!" Katherine said. "I've nothing to do with you all." Katherine extended her to Elijah for the tie.

"I don't think so. You cheated death again but I'm glad you're here so I can personally deliver it to you," Klaus said. His eyes glinted gold as he walked towards her predatorily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline got out of the bathroom and unraveled her hair from her towel. It felt so good to have the stupid hair weaves out. She walked out in her towel when she noticed Katherine's note. She looked out and saw Elijah walk into the house. Caroline could feel herself panic. She quickly got dressed, picked up sleeping Emmett and started to walk over to the apartment Katherine had decided to use as a bridge until she overheard Klaus talking to Katherine.

"You cheated death again but I'm glad you're here so I can personally deliver it to you," Klaus said.

Caroline sped into the Mikaelson house without thinking and stood directly in front of Katherine blocking her from Klaus tightly holding onto Emmett. She looked directly at him challenging him to even touch Katherine.

"I don't think so!" Caroline said.

Klaus stepped back shocked to see Caroline there. She was standing right there in front of him. She was wearing dark jeans a white tank and a dark green jacket. Her hair was wet as water dripped down. He wanted to touch her, have her in his arm and kiss her. He wanted to do so much more. His eyes then caught the small child she was holding in her arms who looked a little bit older than Hope. He could hear whispers of her name from Rebekah and Hayley.

Caroline looked around the room. She saw Hayley and Rebekah moved towards her. Marcel and Davina also walked towards them. Davina showed that she had recognized them. This is going to be a real roller coaster. Caroline turned around and handed Emmett to Katherine. Katherine took Emmett carefully and pulled him close to her.

Katherine looked up to see everyone's eyes on her. Her eyes stopped on Elijah who had a confused look on his face. All she wanted was that tie and to be out of there. She didn't care about anything else.

"Caroline," Klaus said and smirked. Caroline looked at him and rolled her eyes. She then looked at Elijah and spoke directly to him acting as if Klaus didn't exist.

"Elijah can I please get that tie so we can be off on our way," Caroline said.

"Caroline, sweetheart..." Klaus started but she cut him off.

"No, don't start," Caroline said and walked to Elijah.

Everyone in the room looked at the hybrid and the new blonde in the French Quarter. Rebekah rolled her eyes knowing exactly why Klaus hadn't ripped her apart yet. Hayley pressed a smile and then looked at Katherine wondering why she had a child and if it was really hers. Davina looked at them confused as to why they wanted a tie.

"Elijah?" Caroline said.

"I would like to know why she needs it," Elijah said as he looked at Katherine.

"Elijah if you could respect her wishes and please hand over that tie; I believe you have a lot more where that one came from," Caroline said.

"Well love, Katarina has some explaining to do," Klaus said and smiled. Caroline rolled her eyes and turned her head to face him for a bit.

"No she doesn't and let's not start with explanations and 'I want your confession'!" Caroline said.

Klaus smirked as she quoted his word back from their time in the forest in Mystic Falls.

"Don't be angry love," Klaus said but she glared at him.

She turned back to Elijah. "Please Elijah we don't have much time."

Suddenly, Katherine screamed in pain as she dropped to the ground holding her head. Emmett started crying. Caroline and Elijah rushed to her side. Klaus watched how Caroline was so protective of her.

"Kat! Are you okay? What happened?" Caroline said. Katherine handed Emmett to Caroline as she held her head.

"She's close!" Katherine said. "She was in my head again asking me where I was until she saw a glimpse of...Elijah."

Elijah looked at Klaus trying to understand what was going on. At this point Davina spoke up.

"Josh closed the door!" Davina said. The young vampire rushed to the door and closed it. Davina ran to Katherine Caroline. "We need to do the spell now!"

"I know but we need that tie and a witch!" Caroline said as she handed Emmett back to Katherine.

"You need the father's blood!" Davina said.

"We were told something of the father's" Caroline said.

"No we need both the mother and father's blood to bind the final spell," Davina said.

Katherine looked at Elijah who looked her with questions and then at Caroline who nodded encouragingly. She walked up to Elijah and looked directly at him.

"Elijah, I beg you! Can you please spare me a few drops of blood?" Katherine pleaded.

"Why would Elijah give you his blood? How could this child even be his?" Klaus said as he walked towards them.

Katherine ignored him and looked directly at Elijah.

"I will explain everything after just please we need to do this spell as soon as possible," Katherine said desperately.

"Elijah please," Caroline said.

"Please Elijah!" Katherine said. "Dalia is coming!" That did it! There was absolute silence when everyone started to hustle around.

"What did you say?" Klaus said as he stood in front of Katherine.

"I said if this spell doesn't happen then she will be here," Katherine said, "and take Emmett." She looked at Elijah.

Klaus went ballistic yelling at Hayley to grab Hope saying they needed to get out of there.

"Elijah!" Katherine pleaded.

"Okay," Elijah said as he looked at Katherine. The little boy in her arms peaked over at him. He couldn't deny that he looked a lot like him.

"Okay then, Rebekah you will be doing this," Davina said. Rebekah walked towards them in a rush.

"But I've barely learned to do magic," Rebekah said.

"Rebekah you have to! This little baby's life depends on it!" Davina said. Rebekah nodded. "Okay, put him in here." Davina made a circle with salt. Elijah took off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

Katherine put Emmett in a circle of salt that was surrounded by candles. Elijah and Katherine stood at opposite ends of the circle looking at each other.

"Shut all the doors! Make sure no one gets in or out!" Davina shouted at everyone. Caroline went and stood in front of it. Marcel went to the back door. Josh stood with Caroline at the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus came down with Hayley who was holding Hope and Jackson at her heel. He came and stood in front of Caroline.

"Caroline, get out of the way," Klaus said.

"No, Klaus. This spell has to happen and you are opening your doors to Dalia and I won't let that happen!"

"Caroline if you don't move, I will kill you," Klaus said and his eyes glowed yellow as he stepped closer to her. Caroline stood her ground looking directly into his eyes.

"Don't you understand, Dalia is not after your daughter! She is not the First Born Mikaelson!" Caroline said to him. He glared at her.

"I will not believe a single word coming out of that doppelganger's mouth," Klaus said.

"We'll I believe her! You don't understand do you! This is your chance to stand with your family that has always chosen your side over their own happiness! How could you be so selfish?" Caroline said. "If you want to kill me, go ahead but I will not move."

Klaus looked into her eyes and knew that she wasn't scared of death. She was firm with her decision and will not step down. He had always admired this trait of hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Give me your right hands," Davina said to both Elijah and Katherine. Elijah and Katherine extended their hands without breaking eye contact. Davina took a knife and sliced the middle of both palms. She took Katherine's hand and placed it in Elijah's open hand binding their blood together.

"Rebekah hold their hands in yours like this," Davina demonstrated by putting one below and one above.

Rebekah did exactly what she was told.

"Okay, I am going to put my hand on your shoulder so you can channel my powers too. You know the spell I just taught you?" Davina said as she placed her hand on Rebekah's shoulder. Rebekah nodded. "Okay then, let's start!"

Rebekah started chanting in Latin. There was a strong wind that blew around. The lit candles blazed fire but Katherine and Elijah did not break eye contact. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the spell that was being performed. There were waves of energy flowing in every direction and everyone was going down onto the floor to avoid being knocked down. It was as if a hurricane hit the compound of the Mikaelson house. Rebekah's chants echoed through the walls and the floor vibrated.

Finally Rebekah was finished and everything fell silent. Everyone slowly started getting up as they looked around. Katherine then looked away from Elijah and towards Davina wondering if it had worked.

"It worked!" Davina smiled and looked around the house. Rebekah hugged Davina excitedly and everyone let out a held breath. Katherine let go of Elijah's hand and fell on her knees. She picked up her son and hugged him. He was safe! Dalia would never touch him. Tears ran down her cheeks as she planted kisses all over Emmett's face and head.

Elijah looked down at Katherine and the way she was looking at the child; the child that was supposedly his. He saw Caroline run over to them and hug them as she kneeled on the ground with them.

"We did it!" Caroline said. Katherine smiled at her with tears in her eyes. Her baby was safe and they had succeeded.

"Dalia will never be able to come near him," Davina said, "nor near anyone around him."

Klaus walked over to her followed by Hayley and Jackson. Marcel came back to the compound and Josh moved away from the front doors.

"How do you even know that?" Klaus said. "For all we know this may not even be Elijah's child; and Katarina is lying."

"Well, first of all this spell wouldn't have worked if Elijah wasn't the father," Davina said. Katherine looked up to find Elijah looking directly at her. "This was a very powerful spell if there was a wrong blood bind that didn't match the child then we would have been standing in a broken down house."

Klaus didn't say anything as he looked at the child in Katherine's hands as Caroline's fingers went through the dark hair on his little head. He couldn't deny the resemblances that the child had with Elijah.

Katherine got up with Emmett in her arms. Emmett's jacket was stained with blood.

"Here," Caroline said as she bit into her wrist and held it to Katherine. Katherine took a sip and the cut on her palm healed. Elijah handed her a handkerchief to wipe away the rest of the blood. Katherine took it and wiped her hands and blood that was on Emmett.

"So what do we do now?" Caroline happily spoke to Emmett who was playing with her jacket button.

"I say we get out of here," Katherine said to Caroline and Emmett. "I was thinking Emmett and I can settle in a small town up north. I can find a job and do school by night. Do you want to join us Aunt Care?"

"Absolutely!" Caroline said as she smiled at Emmett. "Isn't that right my little monkey!" she said to Emmett who laughed.

Katherine and Caroline started to walk towards the front door.

"Wait," Elijah said. Katherine and Caroline looked back at him. "I believe you owe me an explanation," he said.

"I don't owe you anything," Katherine said and stopped. "Elijah you have always said 'Family above all' and that's what you have always chosen; your family above all. But now it's my turn and I choose my family above all which consists of my son, Caroline and I." They started to walk towards the main door again. Emmett started crying loudly not wanting to leave.

"Katarina please stop," Elijah said walking behind her. "Your family is my family now."

"Sorry Elijah, I don't think it works that way," Katherine said.

"Katherine, Caroline, wait," Davina said as she walked towards them. "You can't just leave here like that."

"Why?" Caroline said.

"This spell only stays bound as long as Emmett calls this place home," Davina said. "The spell is bound to these grounds. You guys have to live here. If we had more time we would be able to do the spell in the right place however, due to the emergency of the situation it was done here."

Katherine and Caroline stared at Davina as if she was out of her mind. How could she live there with the originals? She didn't want to stay there and she didn't want to share Emmett. Caroline looked at her and she looked at her son.

"Katarina, you're welcome to stay here," Elijah said.

"What are you thinking Elijah? I will not have her here!" Klaus said as he walked towards Katherine and Caroline. Elijah immediately stood in the way blocking Klaus's path.

"You will not touch her Niklaus," Elijah said looking at his brother making sure he understood that there was no way around this.

Katherine let out a breath and sat down on the chair that was nearby. Caroline came to her and took Emmett. She put her head in her hands. What was she going to do?

"Kat, you have no choice," Caroline said.

"Care I wanted a life with my son away from this supernatural bullshit," Katherine said. "A normal life for Emmett."

"Kat, it would've never been normal because he's unique and you know it," Caroline said. "He's already showing bit of magic. Sooner or later you would've had to consult a witch to help him develop his magic."

"Katarina, please I'm..." Elijah said but didn't know how to continue.

"It doesn't matter Elijah," Katherine said. "You didn't matter from the day you walked out."

"Can one of you tell us how this was even possible?" Klaus said.

"Katherine, just tell them!" Caroline said. Katherine looked at Caroline who nodded encouraging her.

"Fine, this all started when Dalia came to see me in my personal hell..." Katherine started. She told the whole story from the bargain to her finding out how she can protect him. Her finding Caroline on the highway, and they became a party of three. To Emmet's potential and why Dalia wanted him and finally them binding the spell.

"So you used a child to get out of hell. Well done Katarina," Klaus said.

"No, I took an opportunity. I spent five hundred years running from you with only a motive of my own survival. But this time, it was for my son. I took an opportunity to have my baby and not have him snatched from me before I even saw his face!"

As much as Hayley didn't want to admit it, she could connect to Katherine's feeling. The witches were kind enough to let her hold Hope for a moment but then to take her from her arms.

No one said anything. There was complete silence. Elijah looked at Katherine; he didn't need any other confirmation whether Emmett was his son. He just couldn't believe he had a child. He looked at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him. Her curly locks going down her back, her innocent, crystal clear eyes just like they were five hundred years ago. He couldn't help but feel that he had let her down.

"Hey you in the black jacket," Caroline called to Josh breaking the silence. Josh pointed at himself. "Yes you! Here," she threw the apartment keys at him. "Can you please go to the apartment across the street and grab Emmett's crib."

"Okay," Josh said as he looked around the compound for further confirmation whether he should listen to the blonde or not but then left when no one said anything.

"So it was you across the street all along," Klaus said as he walked towards Caroline who looked back at him with a straight face like she didn't give a damn about him.

"And you still didn't recognize me, some hybrid you are," she said to the point. "Let's not get me started. I was right in front of your face at your party and you still didn't know it was me."

"Come on love," Klaus said.

"Go away," Caroline said as she walked in a different direction with Emmett who was resting his head on her shoulder and then restlessly shifting it the other way. "See, even Emmett finds you annoying."

Everyone smiled. They seemed like an old married couple bickering back and forth. Elijah looked at Katherine. He realized that he had shared that wonderful dance with her. He wanted to say something but Josh finally arrived with Emmett's crib.

"Where should I put this?" Josh said.

"Upstairs, second door to the right," Elijah said. Katherine looked at him. "You and Emmett can have my room and I'll take one of the guest rooms."

Katherine nodded not having any other option. If she had to live through this hell for her son, she would. Josh headed upstairs with the crib. Hayley had taken Hope back to her nursery with Jackson. Cami continuously stared at Caroline. She remembered the way Caroline had talked to Klaus and yet he didn't do anything. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Cami and Marcel had decided to leave with Davina and Josh. This family had to sort out their stuff.

"Come on Em, I know you're tired. Try to go to sleep," Caroline said as she rocked him in her arms. Emmett was still a little cranky from the eventful night.

"Care, here give him to me. I'm going to try and feed him. See if he dozes off," Katherine said taking Emmett from Caroline.

"You're welcome to Hope's formula. It should be in the kitchen if you want me to show you," Elijah offered.

"That won't be necessary," Katherine said as she looked at him for a moment and then walked up the stairs. Elijah and Klaus looked at Caroline.

"She's human," Caroline said. They still looked at her like she was speaking gibberish. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Men. She's nursing."

Klaus and Elijah didn't say anything. Elijah looked up the stairs at his room door. He wanted to just walk up the stairs, into his room and talk to her.

"Anyways, I'm going to head off to bed," Caroline started to walk towards the front door when her path was blocked by the hybrid.

"You're welcome to stay here," Klaus said. Caroline glared at him and crossed her arms. "I promise to be a complete gentleman," he said and put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine but I am not staying in your room," Caroline said as she walked passed him and then turned back. "Lead the way."

Klaus smiled and started walking to the guest room. He opened the door and turned on the light. Caroline looked at her room. It was big with beautiful king size white bed. The walls were a light blue and there were French doors that opened up to the balcony. Caroline loved it at first glance. Then it struck her, he was in the room next door.

"There were no other guest rooms in your house?" Caroline said as she looked at him. He smirked.

"I don't think they would have been to your liking sweetheart," Klaus said. Caroline turned away from him and smiled.

"I don't believe you," Caroline said.

"Okay then, since you refused to stay in my room, this is the closest I could possibly have you," Klaus said. It pulled a string in her heart. She turned around to look at him and saw his blue eyes blaring with desire. Caroline swallowed and bit her bottom lip.

Suddenly, his eyes glowed yellow and he zoomed towards and pushed against the wall. Her hands rested on his chest and his hand held her tightly by her waist.

"I just don't understand. All this time I've been trying to move past you. I thought that time in the forest would be the end of it but it's not," Klaus said as his breath blew on her bare neck sending tingles down her spine. Her breath quickened.

"Even when you weren't portrayed as you, it was as if something was pulling me towards you," he said as lip ghosted mere inches from her lips. She could feel his intoxicating breath on her mouth and badly wanted to close her mouth over his.

"What is it with you Caroline Forbes? I have never been this drawn to any woman in my thousand years," he said.

**Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review!**

**Next to come:**

**-Klaroline bond**

**-father son moment**

**-Kalijah bonding?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update but here it is! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love them! **** I don't own TVD/TO. **

Caroline couldn't think clearly. All she could see were his cherry red lips and blazing blue eyes. Their bodies were so close and it wouldn't take a lot to close the distance. Her insides were quenching expressing their desire for him. She couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her like he was breathing in every inch of her. Caroline could feel her breath quicken as his lips came closer to hers.

"Care?" Katherine said. "Care? Caroline?" Even though Katherine wasn't saying it loudly, she could still hear her.

Caroline continued to look at Klaus. She knew Katherine was calling her but she couldn't turn away.

"Caroline?" Katherine said as she came towards her room door when she suddenly stopped seeing them together. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"No it's fine," Caroline said as she pushed away from Klaus and walked towards Katherine.

"No, see me when you're done here," Katherine said as she walked away.

Just as Caroline was about to walk away, Klaus grabbed her hand. She turned around and looked at him. All she wanted was to stay with him there but that wasn't it. He didn't say anything about having a baby with Hayley. All this time he tried to win her over and when she came to him, it felt like she had been stabbed in the back.

"It's not that easy," Caroline said as she took her hand out of his grip and walked out the door. She found Katherine walking back to her room.

"Hey Kat!" Caroline said. Katherine stopped and looked at her. She smirked taking in Caroline's blushing red cheeks as she refrained from looking her in the eyes.

"Done with the dirty already?" Katherine said.

"Katherine," Caroline said as she widened her eyes but her cheeks were still a little flushed.

"What?" Katherine smirked.

"Never mind and nothing happened," Caroline said.

"Right, I'm sorry for ruining your moment," Katherine teased.

"Katarina Petrova, you stop that right now!" Caroline said.

"Fine, Caroline Forbes," Katherine said and smiled. "What happened anyway?"

"Nothing; it's not that easy," Caroline said. Katherine understood. "So why were you looking for me?"

"Oh right, I thought you went back; I needed something to sleep in," Katherine said.

"Right, I didn't think of that," Caroline said. Right when she was going to offer to go back to the apartment, someone came up behind them.

"If you want, I can lend you a t-shirt for the night," Elijah said.

"That won't be..." Katherine started but was cut off.

"That would be great Elijah! You would save me a trip to the apartment." Caroline said even though it wouldn't take her that long. Katherine glared at her but Caroline just smiled.

"It's just in my room," Elijah said as he started to walk to his room.

Caroline encouraged Katherine to follow and she did reluctantly as she looked back at her glaring. Caroline smiled; perhaps there was a way she could get these two back together. To Elijah, family meant everything and Katherine had given him something that he couldn't have anticipated. He was going to be totally devoted to Katherine and Emmett. She just had to make sure that Katherine realized that. Caroline knew that no matter how hard Katherine tried, she still had feelings for Elijah and Emmett was a constant reminder. Perhaps, she and Emmett could play some parent trap. Caroline smiled at the thought that entered her mind.

Caroline walked back into her room and realized that she didn't have anything to sleep in. She raided the closet hoping to find a t-shirt or something but there was nothing but towels. She sat on the bed thinking whether it would be a good idea to just sleep in her bra and underwear. Then her thoughts went to the hybrid in the next room. She shook her head. It was a dumb idea but he should have t-shirts. She stood up and walked out of her room. There was nothing wrong with grabbing one of his t-shirts. She knocked on his room door.

"Come in," he said. She immediately walked in. Klaus was standing by the window painting. He was initially irritated that Caroline was mad at him. Every bit of him wanted her. It was an internal craze that he couldn't look past. He smiled when he saw it was her. "Miss me already love?"

"Nope," Caroline said as she walked straight to her closet and opened it up. "I need something to sleep in."

Klaus smirked. He loved it when she would come to him as if it's her right like that day she came for a prom dress, and then incessantly calling to save Damon's life when the veil had dropped. He saw her rummage through his clothes until she found a t-shirt.

"This will do," she said.

"I'm glad I could be of help," Klaus said.

"Mmmhmm," she responded and walked out the door.

Caroline walked back into her room and got ready for bed. As she pulled the shirt over her head she could smell his scent all over it. For some reason it made her smile as she got into bed and pulled the covers over.

_She felt his hands roam her legs coming closer to her core. They brushed past her centre sliding over her stomach towards her breast under her t-shirt. _

"_I know you want me," he said. Damn him for being right but it felt so good. She loved the feeling of his lips peppering kisses down her neck. She let out a soft moan._

"_Klaus," she said. Right then his lips came down hers. His tongue explored her mouth as their lips moved in passionate whispers. Her hands pressed on his back holding him close. His hands fondled her breast under her t-shirt tweaking her nipples until they were hard. What was he doing to her?_

_He took the t-shirt off her and started placing kisses done her chest and stomach. Her hands combed through his hair. Then she heard a distant cry of a baby. Baby? Baby._

Caroline's eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed. She looked around to find a dark room around her. It was just a dream. Why was she dreaming this now? She wasn't dreaming anything when she was living with Katherine or even in the apartment across the street. She could hear baby Hope's small cries and Hayley trying to soothe her. It wasn't that easy. Caroline turned around and went back to bed thinking that it was going to become more and more difficult staying away from the guy next door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine followed Elijah back to the room where she had placed Emmett in his crib. Elijah walked into the room to the far left. He opened the door and pulled out a grey t-shirt and handed it to her. Katherine took the shirt from his hands.

"I didn't know you owned t-shirts, you..." Katherine said before she could stop herself as she looked at the t-shirt in her hands

"Don't usually wear them?" Elijah finished for her.

"Yes," Katherine said as she looked up at him.

"True, but I do wear them to sleep sometimes," Elijah said. Her brown doe eyes looked into his eyes. He looked back at her. It was as if they were locked in each other's eyes. Katherine looked away.

"I should get changed," she said.

"Of course," Elijah said as he saw himself out. Right before stepping out of the room he looked back at Katherine and then the crib where Emmett was sleeping. She looked at him and he smiled. Elijah then walked out of the room.

Katherine got changed and got ready for bed. She climbed into Elijah's luxurious bed. The dark midnight blue sheets were expensive satin. As she rested her head on the pillow she could smell his scent all over it. She couldn't help but admit that she had missed it. She had missed him all this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah stood in the guest room he now inhabited. His world had suddenly been turned around. He had spent the last year talking sense into Klaus, protecting and bonding with Hayley and sorting out his family drama. Never once did he think about himself and he didn't regret that but in the process he had hurt the woman he had loved; the woman who was now the mother of his child; his son. He had a son. This feeling filled his heart with emotions that he had long abandoned and hidden. When he saw his niece Hope, it was a heartwarming feeling. However, the thought was still bound to Klaus's redemption. This was different. He had a family of his own; his own redemption. His perspectives and priorities were changing. Emmett and Katarina were his responsibility now and he would never let anything happen to them.

Elijah listened into his room. He could hear little kicks against the blanket and Katarina's soft breathing. She was asleep but it seemed like Emmett was wide awake. Elijah walked out of his room. He slowly opened the door and walked towards the crib. He looked into the crib to find Emmett inquisitively looking around. When he saw him standing there, he smiled and raised his arms wanting to be picked up. Elijah smiled at his son. Emmett raised his arms as high as they could possibly go really indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Elijah looked back at the sleeping Katherine. It seemed like she was completely out for the night. He then reached over and picked up Emmett. Emmett smiled looking at Elijah. He brought his head closer to his father's while holding the collar of his white shirt. Emmett then laughed and clapped his hands.

"Hello Emmett," Elijah said. "I so happy to meet you," Elijah smiled at his son.

Emmett happily touched Elijah's face and Elijah chuckled. He had never thought that he would have this moment with his son. They looked so alike from hair to eyes and even chin. But his smile, that was all Katarina. Emmett googoed at him as if he was talking back to him.

"Daddy loves you very much," Elijah said as he placed a kiss on his forehead and rocked him in his hands. Slowly, Emmett became drowsy and then fell asleep. Elijah carefully placed him back in the crib and put a blanket over him.

Elijah looked over at the bed to find Katherine still asleep. He was kind of relieved. He didn't know how Katherine would react and didn't want to force his right upon her for his son. He wanted to work this out with her and for that he would need to be patient. Elijah walked to the bed at looked at her. Her curly hair was spilled across his pillow. Her hands holding the comforter close to her. Elijah brought the back of his fingers and brushed her soft cheeks.

"Katarina," he whispered. She instinctively in her sleep moved her head closer to his touch. He quickly removed his hand not wanting to wake her up and vamp sped out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine was awoken early the next morning from Emmett's hunger cries. Katherine rolled out of bed and walked to the crib. Once Emmett saw her, he became quiet and raised his arms and kicked his feet wanting to be picked up.

"Are you hungry baby?" Katherine said as she smiled and picked up Emmett.

She walked over to the bed and fed him. After a little while he stopped drinking and poked his head out looking at his mom. Then Emmett started to cry. Katherine placed the back of her hand on his head to check his temperature. It was normal.

"What happened baby? You don't want to drink milk anymore?" Katherine said. "Do you want something to eat? Yes?" Katherine said as she put on her jeans and walked out of the room. "Okay, okay. Sshhhhhh, you'll wake everyone up."

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wished Caroline was up so she could hand him over and make him something to eat.

"Okay, okay come on baby, I have to make you something to eat," Katherine said as she tried to soothe him.

Right then, Caroline and Elijah walked into the kitchen. Katherine was relieved to have Caroline there and surprised to see Elijah there.

"Look its Aunt Care!" Katherine said trying to get Emmett's attention towards Caroline and Elijah.

"Ohhhhh, what happened?" Caroline said to Emmett in an animated voice. Emmett reached for her.

"Can you hold him while I blend something for him to eat," Katherine said.

"Sure," Caroline said as she took Emmett from Katherine.

"Here, I can show you where everything is," Elijah said leading Katherine to the pantry.

"Thank you," Katherine said.

"It's quite alright Katarina," Elijah said.

Caroline walked into the compound holding Emmett trying to entertain him.

"Oh look at that! What is that?" Caroline said. Emmett googoed back and then he started crying a little again. "Come on baby, look Mommy is almost back with food." Caroline had managed to entertain Emmett for a while when she found Elijah's tie that was lying on the floor. She picked it up when she heard Emmett laugh. Caroline turned around to see what he was laughing at. She couldn't help but blush a little from her thoughts of her dream last night. She immediately straightened her face determined to not let him get to her.

"Oh look, it's Uncle Klaus!" Caroline said to Emmett. "He thinks he's funny but he's not."

"I think Aunt Caroline is just a little jealous, what do you say mate?" Klaus said.

"What do you say mate?" Caroline mimicked. "Aunt Care is so much cooler, maybe we should ask Uncle Klaus what he's doing up so early?"

"Well I was awoken by a certain baby crying and his Aunt's sweet voice," Klaus said and smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine got to work. She picked up apple and carrots because Emmett liked that combination. She washed them and took out a cutting board.

"You don't have to stay," Katherine said.

"Katarina, I want to stay. If you would give me the time, if we can just talk," Elijah said.

Katherine didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. There was a constant battle going on in her mind. She wanted him but then he left her. How could she trust him? It was like a never ending cycle. She started to cut the apples and carrots to prepare them for the blender.

"Katarina?" Elijah said.

"Huh?" Katherina said being pulled out of her thoughts. She looked at him. "I don't know Elijah. I don't know what to say. I mean you were my fresh new start at life," Katherine cut the apple into smaller pieces. "My hope for the future that I could have this start where someone trusts me wants to be with me but all of that went down the drain." Katherine continued to cut the fruit as the suppressed anger was starting to emerge. "You took that cure which ended up in Elena Gilbert's hands and down my throat. Not only that, it was then sucked out by Silas and I aged and lay dying thanks to a heart attack. Oh wait, I forgot one part; you didn't even come to see me during my last breath because you were too damn busy doing whatever it was you were doing. So how could I trust you? If it was just me then maybe but not with Emmett."

Right then she slammed the knife down cutting her finger.

"Shit," Katherine said as she walked towards the sink to wash it off.

Elijah looked at her and the blood dripping from her finger. The image of the red door flashed through his mind. He zoomed over and grabbed her wrist watching the blood drip from her finger. He continued to look at her finger as the veins started to appear beneath his eyes. He wanted to drain every drop of her blood. It was as if it was singing to him, calling him, enticing him. All he could see was him walking towards that red door and a woman in a white gown banging on it trying to escape. The chase was all too easy; there was no need to run after her. She turned around and it was Tatia. His eyes shifted to look at the face in front of him and he couldn't move. The memory from a thousand years ago came into his mind as Tatia moved away from him telling him he was a monster. The same face, the same voice and the same crystal clear eyes. The choice was his. He started to return to the present hearing Katherine's voice.

"Elijah? Elijah!" Katherine said as she tried to pry her hand out of his. He could hear the panic in her voice "Elijah, you're hurting me!"

Elijah let go of her hand and moved away to the opposite end of the kitchen. He let out a breath and looked out the nearby window. He looked back at her and she was still standing there looking back at him. There were so many questions in her eyes. He looked towards the kitchen door to find Caroline holding his son and Klaus right behind her. Caroline walked towards Katherine.

"Are you okay? What happened?"Caroline said.

"I don't know. I cut my finger and..." Katherine never finished but continued to stare at Elijah. How did he lose control by such a small cut? She knew he had so much control; so what had happened to change that? "I'm almost done, just give me few more minutes," and Katherine went back to preparing Emmett's food. Klaus walked out with Elijah followed by Caroline holding Emmett.

"I guess we still have some work to do," Klaus said as he gave Elijah a glass of scotch. "I'll see if Cami can come over later."

Elijah took the glass but didn't say anything. His mind was swarming with different thoughts. He had never snapped out after going in so deep. It was as if Katherine's voice and face got him to snap out of that trance.

"What exactly happened there?" Caroline asked.

"Our mother's doing," Klaus said as he took a glass for himself.

"What do you mean?" Caroline said. "I thought your mother was dead."

"Well she's back and so is our father," Klaus said. "She just opened up Elijah's box of miseries. She wanted to jump us all into human bodies. That's why Rebekah's in the body she is right now."

"Wow," Caroline said. Just then Katherine came with baby food for Emmett.

"Come on baby, let's eat," Katherine said as she sat down on the sofa. Caroline sat across her seating Emmett on her lap. One by one Katherine placed spoonfuls into his mouth.

"So he was hungry for food," Caroline said.

"Yup! We should bring his stuff over later," Katherine said. Caroline nodded. Katherine then looked back Elijah. She had heard what Klaus said about him and couldn't help but feel empathy. She had gone through something like that in hell.

"We still need to talk to Davina about this spell," Caroline said. "Are we stuck here forever never being able to leave this house? I mean Emmett's going to grow up and what if he's wants to go to a university in a different state?"

"I know," Katherine said.

"Perhaps I can help?" Klaus said. Caroline looked up at him.

"Fine," Caroline said.

"Davina said that this spell is bound to these ground so he can't leave this house," Klaus said.

"Yah we all heard that part," Caroline said being a little snarky.

"Well love, she also said that as long as little Emmett calls this his home the spell is intact," Klaus said.

"Calls this his home," Caroline went into thinking mode. "Oh okay, so he can leave but has to come back home."

"Yes, but because he is a baby, he has no reason to leave at the moment," Klaus said.

"He's right," Davina said as she walked into the room. "You guys can take him out, travel and go visit family and friends but at the end, you must come back here because it is his home. "

"Davina, just a question," Katherine said as she got up. She walked towards Davina. "I have seen and experienced how powerful Dalia is, do you think this spell will hold?"

"It will hold for now. Combining the power of twelve and twelve put a very powerful sheath around him. Dalia can't enter New Orleans as long as he's here. That's why I was saying, not only is he safe from Dalia but so are the people around him. You did a great job finding witches and getting all those cloaking spells done."

"Thanks but that's only a small grain of what I would do for him. Are there any precautions I should be taking for the future?" Katherine said.

"I'll look through my grimoires but nothing for now," Davina said. Then she walked to Klaus and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this little witch?" Klaus said.

"All the things I need," Davina said.

"For?" Klaus said as he read the list.

"Kol," Davina said. "To bring him back."

"Okay," Klaus said as he started to walk up the stairs to his room. Caroline looked at Katherine who looked back at her. They were trying to bring Kol back? Why would Davina want to bring back Kol Mikaelson? She would have to look into that later.

"This little monkey needs a bath," Caroline said as she handed Emmett to Katherine. "I'm going to our apartment to grab the rest of our things. Elijah can you please help Katherine give Emmett a bath?"

"Sure," Elijah said. He was appreciative that Caroline would give him the chance to be around his son and Katarina.

"Perfect, by the time you are done giving him a bath, I'll be back with all his things," Caroline said.

Katherine glared at Caroline; if looks could kill Caroline would be dead by now. Caroline grinned and walked out the door.

Katherine walked up the stairs with Emmett followed by Elijah. They entered his large washroom with two sinks, a shower and a soaker tub. Katherine looked around trying to think as to where she can give Emmett a bath. They had a small baby chair in the apartment for him. Right then Caroline was at the door with a baby chair, baby soap and shampoo and a rubber ducky in her hands.

"Thought you guys might need these," she said and immediately left. Katherine looked after her and then at Elijah.

"Umm, can you hold him while I get the bath ready?" Katherine said.

"Sure," Elijah said. He couldn't express the happiness he felt in this moment. Katherine was willingly giving their son to him to hold.

"But," Katherine said stilling holding Emmett.

"Are you in control of yourself?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Katarina. I would do nothing to harm our son," Elijah said. Katherine nodded and handed Emmett to Elijah. Emmett happily went to his father and started laughing and clapping his hands.

Katherine prepared the bath for Emmett making sure the temperature was right and placing his little chair in the tub. She tied up her hair and turned around for Emmett.

"Come on baby, time for a bath," Katherine said opening her hands to Emmett and smiling. Emmett leaned forward towards his mother while holding his father's white shirt by the first button. Katherine took him from Elijah but Emmett kept his hand on Elijah's shirt button.

"Come on Emmett, let go," Katherine said as she looked at Elijah. He smiled back at her. She undid Emmett's fingers from around Elijah's button and turned around to the tub. She kneeled down beside the tub and Elijah knelt beside her. Katherine placed Emmett is the little chair.

"Can you please hold him there? He has a tendency to move around," Katherine said.

"Sure," Elijah put his hands around Emmett as Katherine started to wash him and then lather him with soap. Emmett sat through his bath joyfully splashing water and pointing at random things. Elijah watched Katherine smile and talk sweetly to Emmett. She seemed so different. He had never seen this side of her before. She caught him staring at her and her cheeks went red. He could hear her breathing and heart rate accelerate.

"Okay, now you'll really have to hold him because he doesn't like to wash his hair," Katherine said. Elijah nodded.

Katherine started to wash his hair and immediately Emmett started to squirm and cry.

"Almost done sweetie," Katherine said.

"Emmett, look," Elijah said as he picked up the rubber ducky Emmett had just thrown. However, he didn't stop.

"Can you tilt him back a little so can wash it off," Katherine said as she showed Elijah what to do. Elijah held him there as she washed his hair. "Almost done."

Emmett cried and then all of a sudden water started to spray from the faucet all over Katherine and Elijah. Elijah was surprised as to what had just happened but Katherine continued to finish washing his hair. She then got up and grabbed the towel and took Emmett out of the tub. The water had suddenly stopped spraying everywhere. She looked at Elijah who was also soaked from head to toe. She could see his built chest under that soaking wet white shirt. Her cheeks went red and she tried to look away.

"He tends to do that now-a-days," Katherine said. "Magic."

She was about to walk out of the bathroom when her foot slipped from the water on the floor but before she landed on the hard tile floor she felt strong arms holding her up. She looked up to find herself with Emmett in Elijah's embrace. He slowly brought her back into standing position having a firm hold on her. Katherine was finding hard keeping her reactions down as she felt his arms around her waist and the other wrapping around her back. Her breathing taking it up a notch with his face so close and she looked up into his melting chocolate brown eyes. She could feel her cheeks going redder. His lips were so close and the only thing between their bodies was her arms tightly holding Emmett. He leaned so that his lips were only a half an inch away from hers. Katherine couldn't think straight, at this point she didn't know what she wanted. She was noticing that her restraint was loosening up every moment they were together. She closed her eyes.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review!**

**Next to come:**

**-More parent trap moments -kalijah talk again**

**-Can Caroline keep it together?**

**-Cami coming over**

\- **Hayley and Cami**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for being away for so long! I've just been really busy this past year and haven't really gotten the time to write. Anyways, here is a new chapter and I hope you like it! My story line is going a different route compared to the originals. Disclaimer: I don't anything.**

Katherine didn't know what to expect or do. Well, it was quite obvious as to what he was going to do but no matter what, she didn't have it in her to stop him. Then she felt Emmett's sloppy kiss on the side of her lips. She opened her eyes to find Elijah with the same reaction on his face. Emmett had plastered a sloppy kiss on the sides of both of their lips at the same time. Katherine and Elijah laughed.

"Emmett!" Katherine said and smiled at him as she wiped the side of her mouth. Emmett smiled back like he had done the most amazing thing and getting both of his parents' attention. Elijah also wiped the side of his mouth.

They both walked out into the room to find Emmett's new clothes placed neatly on the bed. Katherine rolled her eyes knowing very well that it was Caroline's doing. Katherine wiped down Emmett and started to get him ready as Elijah watched.

"Nik, Elijah!" Rebekah yelled from the compound. "Where is everyone?"

Everyone walked out into the compound to find Rebekah and Marcel standing there.

"What is it Bekah?" Klaus said as he walked down the stairs.

"We have a problem," Marcel said.

"What kind of problem?" Elijah said speeding down after Klaus.

"This body, I mean the woman whose body I have taken is waking up inside of me," Rebekah said. "Let's just say that her track record isn't that great."

"What do you mean?" Klaus said. Now everyone was there waiting for answers. Katherine was holding Emmett and Hayley with Hope. Caroline was there and Jackson was just entering the room.

"I mean she kills children to gain power," Rebekah said. "I can feel her anger inside of me. Last night when I fell asleep, she woke up and two teens from the witch community were found dead."

Klaus and Elijah looked at her. Katherine was shocked holding Emmett tighter to her chest. She wouldn't let Rebekah near him, not with that vile witch inside her.

"That is a problem," Elijah said. "And you have no memory of this?"

"None," Rebekah said. She then looked at Emmett in Katherine's hand and started to walk towards them. "Hey little one! I haven't had a chance to hold you yet," she said as she extended her arms out to Emmett.

Katherine held Emmett tightly and stepped back.

"Rebekah, I'm truly grateful that you did the spell and I would have no problem with you holding or playing with Emmett but I can't let you with that vile witch inside you," Katherine said. "Not until this problem is taken care of." Katherine ran up the stairs into her room again.

"I have to agree with Katherine with this one Rebekah," Hayley said.

"What are you saying?" Klaus said as he looked directly at Hayley.

"She's right!" Caroline said. "Both of these babies have immense magical potential. I don't even want to think of what she would do to them."

"Would never hurt them," Rebekah said.

"We know Rebekah, but you have no control over that witch inside you," Caroline said.

"No offence Rebekah but I'm not staying here with Hope if you're staying here," Hayley said.

"That won't be necessary, I'll stay with Marcel for now," Rebekah said as she looked at Marcel who nodded back.

"Don't worry Rebekah, we'll figure this out," Elijah said. Rebekah nodded and walked back out of the house followed by Marcel.

Elijah walked back up the stairs to his room. He slowly opened the door and peeked in. Katherine was trying to put Emmett to sleep but wasn't having any luck. She turned around to find him standing there.

"Rebekah won't be staying here," Elijah said. Katherine let out a small breath and gave him a flat lipped smile. "Can I help?"

"You can try," Katherine said. "Usually he listens to this song and falls asleep but this stupid iPod isn't working for some reason." She tried to fiddle with the iPod on the sound system. Elijah came to her and took Emmett. He cradled him and walked around trying to get him to calm down but was having no luck. Katherine sat on the edge of the bed and watched him walk around with Emmett.

"So what was that this morning?" Katherine said. "I mean I know you have amazing sense of control." Elijah looked at her for a moment.

"My mother brought this upon me," Elijah said. "She kidnapped me and then busted open that door in my consciousness that is full of my past treasons. Blood is the trigger and all I can see is that red door and every single one of my victims behind it or one running towards it and away from me. Especially..."

"Especially?" Katherine said raising her eyebrow and tilting her head a little. He knew that the only way he could gain her trust was if he honest with her. He wanted them to be a family so that Emmett would have both of his parents together. He was no longer carrying any baggage and everything was out in the open. Hayley had moved on with her husband and this was his chance at happiness to have a family. Something he held most important. Elijah took a breath.

"Tatia, I killed Tatia and my mother had erased it from my mind until recently," Elijah said as he looked at Katherine.

She looked back at him for a moment. She knew fairly well that Tatia was Elijah's first love but had no idea that he was the one to kill her. Her face, it resembled Tatia. She didn't know what to make out of it. She looked at her hands in her lap not knowing what to say.

"Katarina, don't," Elijah said.

"What?" Katherine said.

"Just don't over think it. Just because your face resembles Tatia, you two are completely different people and I am well aware of that," Elijah said.

"Yet, somehow when you looked at my face you stopped," Katherine said.

"Yes, I did and that was the first time. I was never able to stop in the middle. I would usually have to walk away to gain control of myself. Katarina, I would like a second chance," Elijah said as kneeled down in front of her with Emmett in his hand, who was nowhere near his afternoon nap and now playing with Elijah's shirt button.

"Elijah..." Katherine started.

"No Katarina, hear me out," Elijah said. "I know I have done nothing to deserve this second chance. I know I have always chosen my brother over you but it all changed the day you stepped into this house with my son. I will always choose you and Emmett, I promise. I would like Emmett to have a real shot with family that has both parents together."

Katherine was bewildered at what Elijah had just said to her. She could feel her heart melt but she wasn't willing to let go. He was just saying this because of Emmett and not because of her.

"Katarina before you make a decision, I plead you think about it," Elijah said.

"I'll think about it Elijah," Katherine said.

"Thank you," Elijah said and smiled. He then looked at Emmett, "he does not seem to want to sleep."

"Yah, usually I would put on his favourite song on this iPod but it just doesn't seem to be working today. Where's Caroline? She can make him fall asleep," Katherine said as she tried to fix the iPod. Right then Caroline zoomed into the room.

"Someone called?" she smiled brightly at Katherine. Katherine looked at her with a raised eyebrow knowing that she was listening to her and Elijah's conversation.

"Yes, it seems like this little munchkin doesn't want to sleep. I tried, Elijah tried, but nothing," Katherine said.

"Did you try his song?" Caroline asked as she took Emmett from Elijah.

"No, it doesn't seem to be working," Katherine said.

"No worries, I can sing for him, isn't that right Emmett?" Caroline said as she looked at him. Emmett smiled back.

Caroline took Emmett and walked down the stairs to the compound. She started singing softly to him and Emmett rested his head on her shoulder.

"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
One step closer"

And then she started to hum as she swayed side to holding Emmett.

Klaus watched Caroline from the railings outside his room. He couldn't take his eyes away from her and Emmett. She was exquisite and seeing her holding a child like that made him want her more. Somewhere deep inside of him, he wished it was Caroline instead of Hayley. Klaus came out of his thoughts when he heard Emmett cry again.

"Ohhh what happened?" Caroline said to Emmett. "Don't you want to sleep my little warrior?"

Emmett burrowed his face into her chest and then back out taking his tiny fists and rubbing his eyes. He would cry a little and then stop to look around.

"Still no luck?" Katherine said.

"No, he seems a little uneasy," Caroline said as she swayed with Emmett in her arms. "I'm going to try and walk around with him," Caroline started to slowly walk around the house while she animated started telling Emmett a story.

As Caroline walked through the house telling Emmett a bedtime story with a brilliant knight in shining armour, she walked by Hope's nursery. The door had been left open and Caroline could see Hope crying. Emmett had become quiet by listening to his cousin cry. Caroline looked at Emmett and then at Hope in the nursery. She wanted to go in and see the little baby but would it be appropriate? Caroline looked around and found no one. She slowly walked into the room and looked into the crib to find Hope staring back at her and Emmett. Hope smiled and Caroline smiled back. Emmett laughed clapping his hands and leaning away from Caroline and into the crib towards Hope.

"You want to go in?" Caroline said and she lowered Emmett into the crib. She sat him next to Hope who also looked ecstatic to have Emmett's company. "Wow! You guys just wanted to play," Caroline smiled down at the two babies. The two babies googooed back and forth talking in their baby language.

Caroline had heard someone step into the nursery from beside her. She swiftly turned around to look at who it was to find herself face to face with Hayley. Caroline found it entirely awkward as they stared at each other. There were many reason for it, firstly the last time Caroline had seen her was when she had snapped her neck in the ladies bathroom during the winter festival. Secondly, she was the reason Klaus had killed twelve hybrids. Thirdly, Hayley had slept with Klaus and now they had a daughter. Fourthly, she was jealous that Hayley and Klaus had slept together which resulted in a child. In fact, she hated it! Caroline didn't know what it was; it was as if she had some claim on Klaus and no one was ever allowed to be near him. He was hers and only hers. Her list could go on and on as she seethed in anger. Why did she care? Uh this this blood bond was driving her crazy! Hayley was now married to that werewolf, Jackson. Caroline had to say something now that she was in her baby's nursery.

"Hey. Sorry I was trying to put Emmett to sleep when we walked by and he wanted to come see her," Caroline said as she looked down at the two babies.

"No worries, I was wondering why she became quiet all of a sudden. I just went to get her a bottle," Hayley said giving Caroline an awkward flat lipped smile. "I guess they just wanted to play," Hayley looked down at the two.

"Yah, Em's been cranky for so long. Katherine and I were wondering why he was putting up a fuss when it was nap time." Caroline said.

Hayley walked into her room which was adjoining the nursery and spread a blanket on the ground. She put out Hope's toys.

"We can put them here to play," Hayley said.

"Good idea," Caroline said as she picked up both babies, brought them into the room and placed them on the carpet. The two ladies looked on as the babies played. "It looks like they're having a blast."

"It sure does," Hayley said. "So how's Tyler?" Hayley looked at Caroline who was sitting on a chair across from her.

"He should be good. He seems happy. Not a hybrid anymore and hasn't triggered the curse. He has a new witch girlfriend and was attending college," Caroline said.

"That's good. He seemed...never mind," Hayley said as she looked away.

"Troubled? Vengeful?" Caroline said.

"Yah, he was here when I was pregnant with Hope. He stuck a needle in my pregnant belly to get her blood trying to prove that Klaus only wanted the baby because he wanted to make more hybrids. Then he tried to kill Hope," Hayley said.

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible!" Caroline said disgusted that Tyler could do such a thing to a pregnant woman...to a baby. "I'm so sorry to hear that," but then her curiosity got the best of her "Klaus wants to make more hybrids?"

"No I don't think he wants to anymore. But yah it's all in the past so whatever," Hayley said.

"Well now you have your husband...a family," Caroline said quietly. It wasn't fair, Hayley had everything she wanted. Her thoughts had gone back to her mother. Her only living family wasn't there anymore. She was all alone in this world. She was almost about to sink into the feeling when she heard Emmett laugh when she realized that she had that little baby and Katherine now.

"Yah, I couldn't have asked for more," Hayley said. Caroline could tell she was holding something.

"I mean my marriage to Jackson was arranged so we can provide our pack with most advantages possible but Jack's become my greatest companion. I mean we were betrothed when we were just babies but I never thought that I would actually oblige, now especially with Hope being in the picture. But Jack has been amazing," Hayley finished.

Caroline smiled; deep within her she never had anything against Hayley but there was this fire deep within her that was possessive of Klaus. It didn't like that Hayley was connected to Klaus through Hope. She felt like she had some kind of claim over him. He was hers and would always be hers. Caroline blinked a couple of times. Why did she keep going into this possessive trance?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine started to unpack her clothes that they had brought back from the apartment. Elijah was kind enough to empty out his dresser so she would have a place to put her things. She emptied out her small bag of clothes. She made sure that they didn't have too much luggage because they were always on the run. She pulled out a large blue t-shirt from the bag. She was so absorbed into this t-shirt that she didn't hear a certain someone walk into the room admiring her. Elijah stood a bit far not wanting to disturb her. He was confused as to why she would own such a large t-shirt. She put it on and walked towards the mirror to look at her reflection. She smiled and then giggled looking down at the t-shirt. She tucked her hands under the t-shirt and propped it out where her engorging belly used to be. There were so many messages written on it. It was the time when she worked at the diner and one of her co-workers was really nice. When they found out that she wasn't having baby shower, they had hosted one for her at diner. They bought her this big t-shirt and wrote wonderful and inspiring messages for Emmett. It was the best baby shower she could have ever asked for. She read all the messages that were written on the shirt when she noticed him standing there staring at her with admiration.

"Elijah," Katherine said as she quickly turned around to look at him. "I didn't know you were here."

"I was just watching," Elijah said as he walked towards her. He could see cheeks becoming tinted in red and her heart beat had risen a bit. It was so easy to decipher her reactions now that she was human. "Nice t-shirt Katarina but I do believe it's a little too big for you."

Katherine took off the t-shirt and looked at it again.

"This was my baby shower gift from my friends. They wrote little messages for Emmett," Katherine pointed to the belly of the t-shirt. Elijah looked down to read all the wonderful messages for Emmett; welcoming him into the world, telling him he was the most special baby ever and many more.

"That's very kind of them to wish our son the very best," Elijah said as he tried to imagine Katherine with a big belly wearing the t-shirt.

"Yes, it was," Katherine as she took one last look at it, then neatly folded it up and placing it into the drawer.

"Katarina?" Elijah said. He could hear her heart beat rise again.

"Hmm?" she said without looking at him.

"Can we talk?" Elijah said. Katherine looked at him for a moment. Elijah could see many emotions flash through her eyes; confusion, realization, love, hurt, anger and more hurt.

"I don't think I'm ready for this right now Elijah. Just not right now. I need time," Katherine as she looked at him, her eyes boring into his.

"I understand," Elijah said. "I leave you to unpacking," and with that he made his way out of the room.

He knew this was going to be a hard journey but he wanted her back. Not for the sake of their son but truly wanted her back. It was a shame that Emmett had to come into their lives for him to realize that he loved her more than he thought he did. He wasn't as wise or even moral as he claims to be. That was proved when his mother opened that red door. It was all out in the open. Perhaps he was being selfish asking Katarina to take him back but perchance there was hope for all of them. He knew one thing for sure; he would continue to try to regain her affections no matter how long it would take. They would be a family. His family...always and forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline walked into Katherine's room with a few papers in her hand. Katherine was resting on her bed with a magazine.

"Hey Kitty-Kat!" Caroline said as she sat down on the ledge of the bed.

"You look super perky? Did you do something dirty with someone living next door to you?" Katherine said giving Caroline a mischievous smile.

"Kat! Stop! And no that's not why I'm super excited," Caroline said as she handed over the papers.

"What are these?" Katherine said as she took them from Caroline.

"These are our admissions to the University of New Orleans!" Caroline said.

"Seriously!" Katherine said as she scanned the papers. "Oh my gosh Care! This is awesome!" Katherine said.

"I know right!" Caroline said "and I have also talked to Elijah and arranged for a baby sitter while we're at school."

"What?" Katherine was a little shocked. She hadn't thought about who would take care of Emmett while she was at school.

"Well you won't be taking Emmett with you to school and I don't think having Elijah take care of him alone would be the best idea. I mean, it's too soon. So I arranged for a baby sitter," Caroline said.

"Care, this is just...I just don't know what to say," Katherine said as she looked down at the papers in her hands.

"You don't have to say anything. I can tell you're uncomfortable with the fact that you have to leave Emmett while we're at school but he'll be fine. So now go online and choose your courses!" Caroline said.

Katherine smiled at Caroline. She never thought that she would one day have a friend like Caroline.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dropping off the papers from college to Katherine, Caroline went back to her room. Even though she was a vampire, it had been a tiring day. She craved a blood bag right now and for that she would have to walk all the way to the freezer downstairs.

"I thought you might need this love," Klaus said as she handed over a bag of blood. Caroline looked him; his dimpled smile, the cherry red lips, and the breathtaking blue eyes. She took the bag from his hands and started sucking on it.

"Thanks," she said.

"My pleasure," he smiled. Caroline looked at him for a moment, there was something he wanted to say but wasn't saying.

"What is it?" Caroline said getting straight to the point.

"Oh nothing," he said as he smiled at her and held his hands behind his back. Caroline squinted at him knowing that there was something she wasn't telling him. She put her empty blood bag in the garbage and walked back to him

"Tell me," she said. "There is definitely something on your mind," Caroline walked closer to him.

"Nothing much, just enjoying your presence love," he said as he leaned in looking directly in her eyes. Caroline could feel his hot breath on her lips drawing her in.

"Okay then, I'll get going. Thanks for the blood bag," Caroline said as she snapped herself out of it and started walking to the door.

Before she knew it, she was pushed against the wall. Klaus was holding her there with his hands tightly wrapped around her waist. His face was so close to her, all she needed to do was close the small gap between their lips. His lips slowly ghosted over her lips as his chest came into contact with hers.

"Why do you always run from me?" he said as his lips now ghosted over her neck. "Even now when we're no strangers to one another," his lips pressed against her collarbone and she let out a moan. Klaus took this as an invitation and peppered kisses on her shoulder going up to her neck.

"Klaus," Caroline moaned his name. It was as if she had lost all thought process. She knew that once his lips met hers, there was no going back. But this wasn't that easy, there was so much they had to talk about and work out. This bond between them was like gravity pulling them together.

Klaus continued to place small kisses up and down her neck, on her jaw line and now closing in on her lips. He looked up and into her eyes. She knew that look; he was going to kiss her on the lips.

"Klaus," Caroline and Klaus heard someone call him. They looked at the door to find Cami standing there. She seemed shocked by the expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I'll come back later," Cami said as she turned around.

"No," Caroline said. "Its fine," Caroline got out of Klaus's hold and walked to the door. She gave Klaus a small smile and whispered, "we'll talk later," and walked out.

Caroline could hear Klaus interrogating Cami as to why she had to call for him this very moment. She heard Cami explaining something about a therapy session. Caroline couldn't help but smile a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine went down for dinner after putting Emmett to sleep. She came into the dining room to find Klaus sitting at the head of the table with Elijah to his right. The rest of the table was empty. Elijah got up and pulled out the chair beside him for her to take a seat. Katherine took a seat and Elijah then sat down in his chair.

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus looked around as if she would magically appear in front of him.

"I don't know. She left after giving me the college papers," Katherine said.

"Well what kind of friend are you? If you don't even know the where about of your only friend," Klaus said.

"Niklaus!" Elijah as if he were scolding him and at the same time he heard another voice.

"Hello!" Caroline said. "That was quite rude!"

"Well love, I missed you and didn't see you," Klaus said and smiled at her.

"Well there was no need to hound Katherine over it," Caroline said as she took a seat to the left of Klaus. She then turned to Katherine and Elijah and handed them an envelope. "Here you go."

"What is it?" Katherine said as she took the envelope and started opening it.

"Well Em's growing up super fast you'll need this soon enough," Caroline said.

Katherine pulled out the paper that was within the envelope.

"A birth certificate?" Katherine said as she looked at it and then glanced over at Elijah who was also looking at it. Right then Marcel walked into the dining room and took at seat beside Caroline.

"Yah! Thanks to some help I was able to get Em a birth certificate," Caroline looked over at Marcel.

"The pleasure was all mine," Marcel said as he grinned back at her. Katherine could see the jealously flash in Klaus's eyes.

"I mean he'll be starting preschool soon. So might as well," Caroline said.

"Thank you Care. This means a lot," Katherine said as she looked back at the birth certificate.

"Well Emmett Zakari Mikaelson deserves one!" Caroline said.

"That's a wonderful name," Elijah said as he looked at Katherine. Hayley and Jackson had decided to join them at the table at that moment. Hayley took at seat beside Marcel and Jackson beside her.

"Well then, shall we start dinner?" Klaus said slightly annoyed. He snapped his fingers and the staff started to bring in several different courses of food.

"Marcel! Marcel!" Davina ran in yelling. She seemed frightened to her core. "MARCEL!"

Marcel and everyone else got up and vamp sped to the compound. Katherine quickly followed more slowly due to the fact that she was no longer a vampire.

"D! What is it?" Marcel said as he held on to her.

"Josephine!" Davina said. "She's dead! Dalia killed her and took over as the head of the witches! She's using that power as well as the ancestors to break the shield! Come outside and take a look."

Everyone ran outside and looked up at the sky. Every so often they would see a bolt of strike an invisible shield. There would be some electric blue cracks in the shield which would immediately dissipate as the shield repaired itself. Katherine immediately ran inside and up the stairs to Emmett. She picked him up and held him close to her. Tears flowed down her cheek as she caressed his little face. She would never let Dalia take him. Katherine looked towards the door to find Elijah standing there. He saw her tear stained face, and in a matter of no time had her in his arms hugging her to his chest. Katherine let him hug them both. She needed the comfort of knowing that they protected. She cried harder.

"It's going to be okay. She won't get to him," Elijah said in a soothing voice.

"I'm not letting her take him now Elijah...after all this!" Katherine said.

"I know Katarina, I won't let anything happen to you two," Elijah said.

"Elijah!" Klaus called from the compound.

Elijah let go of Katherine and Emmett and made his way down. They had to deal with Dalia once and for all. He sped downstairs to the compound.

"We have to stop her," Elijah said. "Miss Claire is there any protection spell you can do to keep her out?"

"I can put a spell over this house but that's it. If she manages to break the shield she won't be able to get into the house," Davina said.

"Okay, but how could we get rid of her?" Klaus said.

"You'll need me for that," Freya said as she walked in.

"What makes you think that we trust you?" Klaus said.

"Klaus, just listen to her. I mean we don't have much of a plan anyway," Caroline said.

"Miss Forbes is right, Niklaus," Elijah said. "Perhaps our sister can earn our trust this time."

"Very well, Freya, do tell how you intend to defeat our dearest Aunt Dalia," Klaus said.

"You need three things to defeat her, Viking ash, a specific knife and the blood of her loved one," Freya said. "I have already sent Father to gather the first two of material."

"You sent my worst enemy to obtain the items that I need to defeat my daughter's and my nephew's enemy?" Klaus growled and his eyes flashed yellow as he grabbed Freya's neck.

"Like it or not, Father will get those items," Freya said.

"Klaus, let her go," Caroline said. "We need to focus on the problem. We need a plan to divert Dalia's attention if she manages to break the shield until Mikael is back with the items."

Klaus reluctantly let Freya go and looked at Davina.

"What can we do to stop her?" Klaus said.

"I don't know the only thing I can think of right now would be to go to her physical location and try to distract her," Davina said. "She's even more powerful than she already was."

"Marcel, Josh and Freya, come with me," Klaus said as he walked towards the door. "Everyone else stay here to protect these two."

"Klaus," Caroline called as she walked behind them wanting to come along.

"No Caroline, you stay here," Klaus said as he looked at her a stern look. He wouldn't gamble with her safety.

Suddenly, Emmett and Hope started crying. Katherine and Hayley tried to soothe them but nothing seemed to work. Davina, Jackson and Elijah went outside to keep an eye on the shield which was constantly being hit but spells one after another.

"Here, let me help you guys," Caroline said as she took both Emmett and Hope into her arms. Both babies seemed to quite down once they were together but kept giving out small cries. "It's going to be okay," Caroline talked to the babies animatedly.

"Do you hear that?" Hayley said to Caroline. Caroline nodded and looked at Katherine.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked looking worriedly at Emmett.

"Klaus is back. They couldn't find Dalia's exact location," Caroline said.

"I'm going outside to see what's going," Katherine said as she looked at Caroline unsure of whether to leave Emmett.

"Don't worry, I've got them," Caroline said and with that Katherine walked towards the door to check up on what they were planning.

"Caroline, I'll be back too if that's okay," Hayley said.

"Yah, that's fine. I've got them. I think they might be ready to fall asleep again soon," Caroline said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine and Hayley walked out of the house to meet the crowd. Apparently, they were trying to get Davina and Freya to break the spell which was concealing Dalia's location.

"Katarina, what are you doing outside? Hayley?" Elijah said as he looked at both of them. Before either of them could respond, in matter of milliseconds, there was a deafening sound and the Mikaelson House blew up in flames. It was as if it were bombed. Elijah flew back shielding Katherine in arms on impulse. They stood up to find tall walls of flames surrounding the house.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Katherine screamed as she tried to run to the flamed house. Elijah held onto her tightly. She hit his chest as hard as she could with her human hands. She wanted her baby. "Elijah let me go! Emmett! Caroline! EMMETT!" she screamed.

Elijah felt that his whole had been snatched from his hands. He had merely received an ounce of happiness before it was brutally taken away. He wanted to yell and scream. He wanted to call for his son. He could hear Klaus and Hayley's cries from a distance calling for Hope. The hope of reuniting their family and being happy had ended. They were back to what they were…Monsters.

**Okay okay! Please don't hate me! I promise the next chapter will be worth it and will not be as long of a wait! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think! xoxo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for your reviews! As a way of making up to you the lost time, I'm posting this new chapter. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think! Good or bad! Disclaimer: I do not own TVD/TO. :)**

Katherine got up from the blast. She was safe in Elijah's strong arms. Katherine couldn't comprehend what had just happened. The whole Mikaelson house was up in flames. She could hear sounds of people burning from within. It was as if her whole world had frozen as she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened. Emmett; Emmett was inside with Caroline. Her heart thrummed rapidly inside her ribcage. Her baby was inside. She had to get him out but there was no way in. She wanted to scream and yell but couldn't find her voice. Finally, as the sound rippled through her.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed. She tried to run towards the flames but couldn't due to the strong grip that was holding on to her. She hit that hold with her feeble human hands as hard as she could. She needed to get to her baby.

"Elijah let me go! Emmett! Caroline! EMMETT!" she screamed. Elijah continued to hold her tightly to his chest. She tried to maneuver out of his hold but it was proving to be not difficult, but impossible.

"Emmett!" she cried. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening. Somebody help! "Help! Somebody help! Elijah save him!" Katherine begged.

Before anyone could move any closer to the house, they were all blown away again. Everyone started to get up slowly recovering from the force that had pushed them down. They saw her walking amongst them in her black clothing. Dalia stood in front of the burning Mikaelson house and raised her hands out towards the house. She chanted something and the flaming walls came down leaving only ashes of the house and the people who used to be there. Katherine gasped at what she saw. There was only ashes and nothing more. Everything was burned to the ground. There were no remains of anything.

"You!" Hayley said as she charged towards Dalia. "You killed my daughter!" she said half crazed as her golden eyes flashed. Klaus, Elijah and everyone else followed even Katherine, though she was human. Dalia raised her hands and everyone froze in their places.

"Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Dalia said. "I only took what you took from me," and she looked at everyone, especially Katherine.

"How could you be so heartless and kill young babies!" Davina yelled.

"Now now little witch, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Dalia said. "I was promised the first born Mikaelson of every generation. You took away from me what was truly mine, so I came here and took everything from you."

"I will end you," Klaus raged trying to move from Dalia's magical hold.

"Do not be mistaken Dalia, we will finish you if it's the last thing we do," Elijah anger blazing in his eyes.

Dalia smirked and then said, "not before you owe me what it mine." She walked towards Katherine and placed her hand on her cheeks as if she were caressing her.

"Don't touch her!" Elijah shouted. Dalia looked at Elijah and laughed again.

"Like you can stop me!" Dalia said as she looked back at Katherine. "Girl, I brought you out of that hell hole so you can give me what I have been waiting for over a thousand years. You decide to escape and put up these spells keeping me away. I should say that I'm impressed by your escaping skills but you will still owe me what I was promised. I will be back to collect," with that she touched Katherine's head with her index finger. Katherine fell to the ground unconscious.

"Katarina!" Elijah called her but she didn't wake up. In the next moment Dalia disappeared lifting her spell.

Hayley fell to the ground crying over the loss of her child. Klaus had gone into his own trance over the loss of his child. Elijah went over to Katherine, who was still lying on the ground nonresponsive. He listened for her heart which was still beating. He let out a breath knowing she was still alive.

"Katarina! Katarina," he said as he tried to shake her awake. However, she did not wake up. He picked her up and walked to the apartment across the street where she had once lived. He placed her on the couch waiting for her to awake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline didn't know what was going on. It was as if she was magically being pulled to the back door. She looked down at the two little babies in her arms. Was it them? She continued walking until she was outside well away from the house. Within seconds, the house behind exploded as if it was bombed. Caroline didn't need to think any further to know that it was Dalia. She took the two babies and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't allow Dalia anywhere near them. Caroline quickly sped through all the allies and side streets until she reached the main intersection. From there she called out for a cab and got into the one that stopped in front of her.

"I need to get to the outskirts of New Orleans," Caroline said.

"Look lady, I can drop you at a train station or bus station but can't go out of New Orleans," the driver said. Caroline looked into his eyes compelled him.

"You will take me where I need to go and I will pay you for it. You will not tell anyone where you went and that you met me with two babies," she said. The taxi driver nodded and started to drive.

Caroline looked into the dark night. She needed to get to a witch outside of New Orleans and send a message to them that they were safe. She looked down at the two babies sleeping in her arms. All she knew was that she needed to keep them safe.

After what seemed like hours, they arrived at the witch Saharina's house. Caroline paid the driver over five hundred dollars and walked up the steps of the witches house. She knocked on the door and waited. Slowly the front door opened and there stood the witch Saharina in her pajamas.

"To what do I owe the pleasure so late in the night?" she said.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you so late at night but I desperately need your help," Caroline said. Saharina looked at her for a moment and then allowed her into the house.

"What is the reason that has brought you to my home so late in the night?" Saharina asked again.

Caroline briefly explained the whole situation how Dalia had taken over the witches of New Orleans and using their power to break the shield which was protecting Emmett and Hope.

"I understand however, as much as I would like to let you stay here, I would be jeopardizing my own safety," Saharina said.

"That's fine; I will find another place to stay. I just need a protection and a cloaking spell done on us," Caroline said.

"Very well," Saharina said. She gathered the needed materials and started the spell. Then she suddenly stopped. "You won't need a protection and cloaking spell after all," she said.

"Why? What do you mean?" Caroline said.

"I sense a strong cloaking and protection spell on all three of you," Saharina said. "No one will be able to find you until you want to be found."

"Oh okay," Caroline said. That's strange. She then came to the conclusion that it must be these two powerful babies.

"You may stay till tomorrow however, I will have to ask you to leave after," Saharina said as she led them to the guest bedroom.

"Thank you," Caroline said. "One more thing, can you send Katherine a message from me?"

"Sure, please write it down," Saharina said as she handed Caroline a pad of paper and a pen.

Caroline jotted down a few words and gave it back to her. Saharina took the piece of paper, crumpled it up, and started chanting in Latin. The paper went into flames and then vanished into thin air.

"Thank you," Caroline said. Saharina nodded and went to her room.

Caroline went in the guestroom and put both babies on the bed. She took off her shoes and lay down on the bed beside them. She knew Katherine would be in uncontrollable despair about Emmett and hoped that she gets her message without Dalia knowing. She wrote the message in such a way only Katherine would understand. Caroline rested as her mind swarmed with plans about what to do next. First, she set her alarm to vibrate not wanting to wake the babies in an hour. She needed to move far away however, the most immediate attention was towards the both babies' needs. They needed food, diapers and the list went on as Caroline drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine remembered the whole Mikaelson house going up in flames. It was a dream she thought, it couldn't possibly be real. Her baby was inside with Caroline; they would be okay. Nothing could possibly happen to them. She could hear a faint voice in the distance.

"Katarina," he called to her. It was Elijah. What was he doing in her room? Was Emmett crying and she didn't hear him? She heard Elijah's voice again. She needed to wake up from this horrible dream.

Katherine's eyes opened wide as she awoke from the temporary slumber Dalia had put her in. She looked around to find herself in their old apartment across the Mikaelson house. The dread flooded back within her. Her baby...she couldn't stop the tears flooding down her cheeks and sobs coming out of her mouth. No, this wasn't possible! Emmett was not dead! She wouldn't believe it. Her baby was a warrior and he would fight. Katherine felt herself being pulled into an embrace.

"No!" Katherine pushed away from Elijah. "He can't be dead, Elijah!"

"Katarina," Elijah said softly his eyes full of tears about to tumble over the edge. He reached out his palm gently holding the side of her face.

"No!" Katherine said as she hit his hand away from her. "My baby's alive and I will find him. I know Caroline will do everything in her power to save him!"

"Katarina, love please," Elijah said.

"No Elijah, I am not giving up. I will not let Dalia win!" Katherine said determined to prove her way.

Everyone looked at Katherine but only Hayley knew what she truly felt. Jackson held on tightly to Hayley as she cried out her heart. It broke their heart to see the two moms in such mental state. Klaus was nowhere to be seen. Marcel turned around, not able to bear the scene unfolding before him. In his many years as a vampire, he always made sure that the children were safe and out of harm's way. This was beyond unfair.

"Davina, Davina," Katherine walked over to her as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Can you do a location spell for me please?"

Davina looked at Elijah who looked depressed and concerned for Katherine. He turned around to face the other way.

"I don't think you can find people who are dead, Katherine," Davina said.

"My son is not dead!" Katherine said. "Elijah please, tell her to do the spell!" she walked over to him and begged him . Elijah wiped his tears and turned to Davina.

"Please Davina, could you do this spell?" Elijah said. He was thinking that perhaps by this way it could be a confirmation for Katarina that their son was no longer around, Katherine would accept it and start the healing process. Otherwise, her mental state would deteriorate rapidly.

"Okay, Marcel can you please help me gather the material?" Davina said. Marcel nodded and left with her for the necessary items to do a location spell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davina grabbed the candles as Marcel got the map and other things. Neither said anything about what had just happened. They were worried for Katherine as her mental state declined. Davina couldn't look directly at the hope in her eyes of seeing her son. Hayley seemed more stable but only time would tell what storm was about to hit by the hands of the young hybrid.

"I don't know why Elijah wants you to do this spell," Marcel finally said. "It's pure insanity."

"I think he's trying to get Katherine to come to terms with what just happened," Davina said.

"I don't know, I feel like she's on the verge of insanity," Marcel said. "This could tip the scale."

"A mother's wish to see her child alive is not insanity, Marcel. I think Elijah wants her to accept it so she can heal and move on with her life," Davina said.

"I truly hope it goes that way," Marcel said as they grabbed the last few things and made their way back to the apartment.

Once they reached the apartment, they saw Katherine pacing around the living room with her hands holding her head as Elijah sat on the couch looking at her. Everyone else was seated around. Once Katherine saw Davina, a sincere brightness came into her eyes.

"Finally, you're here," she said.

Davina started setting up on the coffee table in the centre of the living room.

"I need something of his," Davina said.

"Here, take my blood," Katherine said extending her hand.

Davina took a knife and made a small cut. The drops of blood fell on the map and Davina started chanting but nothing happened. The pool of blood stayed where it was.

"I'm sorry Katherine," Davina said.

"No, use Elijah's blood," Katherine said looking over at Elijah. Elijah walked over, knowing it would be pointless, and extended his hand. Again, the pool of blood did not move an inch. Katherine kept watching as she tapped her foot impatiently. Davina looked at her sadly.

"Well, that's okay because it means the cloaking spells are working. There has to be another way," Katherine said as she started pacing again.

"Katarina," Elijah started but was immediately cut off.

"No Elijah, there has to be a way to find out where our son is."

Suddenly, her eyes widened as a realization hit her.

"Klaus! Where is Klaus?" Katherine shouted.

Now, Elijah definitely felt that she had gone mad. Katherine in the right mind would never ask for Klaus.

"Elijah, call Klaus immediately," Katherine said.

"Love, if you want to find Hope, use Hayley's blood," Elijah said.

"No, you need find Klaus and bring him here," Katherine said.

"Katarina..."

"No Elijah, please trust me! If Hope is with Emmett, then she's protected too," Katherine said. "We need Klaus's blood."

Elijah reluctantly pulled out his phone and called Klaus. Klaus didn't pick up.

"Keep trying," Katherine insisted.

Finally on the ninth time, Klaus picked up.

"This better be good brother," Klaus said.

"We may have something Niklaus, please come to Katarina and Caroline's apartment," Elijah said. There was complete silence for a moment.

"Coming," Klaus said and then the line went dead.

Elijah knew that calling Klaus for this pretend locator spell was insane but for Katarina's sake, he would endure his brother's wrath. Within ten minutes, Klaus walked through the door. He was covered in blood and his blue eyes, now looked dead.

"He's here," Katherine said. "Now Davina, do the locator spell with his blood."

"What is this insanity?" Klaus growled at his brother who looked a little ashamed.

"Klaus, this isn't insanity. With your blood we can find Caroline," Katherine said.

Klaus looked at her for a moment and then at everyone sitting there. He then pushed Katherine against the wall holding onto her neck. How dare she use Caroline! He had lost the two people he loved in one shot and Elijah was going along with this insanity?

"Are you bloody mad?" Klaus said.

"Niklaus, let her go," Elijah said as he unraveled Klaus's hand from around Katherine's neck. Katherine held onto her neck as she caught her breath.

"No I'm not! I know for a fact that Emmett has been cloaked well and anyone with him is cloaked as well. However, while Caroline and I were going around doing cloaking spells on Emmett, we got one done on myself and Caroline. The witch said that no one would be able to find her except the one she is bonded to," Katherine said.

This caught everyone's attention. They should up listening to every word coming out of Katherine's mouth. The hope that had been lost was re-igniting their veins.

"What do you mean?" Klaus said.

"Have you and Caroline shared blood within a 24 hours time period?" Katherine said looking directly at Klaus.

Klaus thought about it for moment when he remember, it wasn't just once, it was twice. Once in the Gilbert living room and the other during their little tryst in the forest. She was craving a taste; it had made him laugh at that moment. He said that she could have a taste if he could have a taste. At that time he didn't realize that it was intimate blood sharing. It was for fun!

"Yes," Klaus said. Everyone stared at Klaus surprised by his answer.

"Exactly, your blood sharing has bonded you two. You're probably aware of the other symptoms of this bonding but only your blood can find her if she's ever cloaked. And think about it, do you truly feel as if there is a hole in your heart? Like you're missing something? No right? Because she's alive, she has to be!" Katherine said. She looked over at Davina. "Please Davina, do this spell with Klaus's blood."

Everyone crowded around Davina as she cut Klaus's palm and drew his blood. The blood pooled in the middle of the map. Davina held onto Klaus's hand and started chanting in Latin. The blood started to move. Everyone watched in amazement as the blood moved to the outskirts of New Orleans. Katherine beamed as tears of joy spilled down her cheeks.

"See, she's alive!" she said. Elijah hugged her not knowing how to express his joy.

"Incredible!" Davina said. "This bonding thing really works."

"Wow!" Marcel said.

"But how do we know if Hope and Emmett are okay?" Hayley said. Right then a flame appeared in the middle of the table. As the flames went out, there lay a piece of paper. Everyone looked at it.

_Kat_

_The three little pigs are safe in the straw house. _

_Give the wolf love and he shall be saved._

_The wicked witch of the west need not know of the silver shoes until water is ready to be splashed upon her face._

_Love_

_-C_

"What's that?" Marcel said as he looked at it. They were only a bunch of childhood story lines.

"It's from Caroline," Katherine picked up the letter as she smiled.

"It doesn't make any sense," Hayley said.

"To a person who doesn't know the game; I mean Caroline and I used to play this game in our hotel room whenever we stopped somewhere for the night and got bored," Katherine said.

Everyone looked at her a little bewildered not understanding the message.

"The first line refers all three of them. Which means that Emmett, Hope and Caroline are safe and in a place from where they will soon move," Katherine said. "It's to keep them safe because they're still too close to Dalia and the second line is for Klaus."

Klaus looked at the second line. Caroline had sent a message specifically for him? It was as if a string in his heart was pulled. His Caroline sent a message for him.

"What does it mean?" Klaus said as he gave Katherine an anticipating look. Katherine rolled her eyes and smirked.

"The way she means it is a bit snarky but basically it means that she sends her love and for you to not lose your shit," Katherine said.

Everyone laughed and Klaus couldn't help but smile a little. It was so Caroline. Marcel came around put his arms around Klaus. The atmosphere had suddenly changed for the better. There was no despair.

"Klaus man, you have found some girl! I mean wow! She's hot, feisty and smart," Marcel said. Klaus smirked.

"Okay, what does the last line mean?" Jackson asked.

"It's basically saying to keep this secret hidden from Dalia until we have the means to kill her," Katherine said happily.

"And we shall do just that. We shall put up the front that we are mourning our losses," Elijah said.

"Yes! That's it and until Mikael returns, we shall continue this ruse," Klaus said. "I put my trust in you, sister," he turned to Freya.

"And I shall not disappoint," she said.

"Yes, brother," Elijah said and then turned to Katherine. "I don't know where you and Miss Forbes came from to drive away the iniquity from our dark world giving us happiness." He put his hand on her cheek as he caressed it gently and this time, she let him as she smiled back at him. Then Katherine wrapped her arms around Elijah surprising him. His arms wrapped around her immediately.

"I'm so grateful that our son is alive," Katherine whispered as she took comfort in his arms.

**Sooo what do you think? Don't worry Elijah and Klaus will definitely have to work on getting the girls even though it seems like the girls are opening up to them too easily. Gotta love Emmett and Hope! I hope I've captured your heart with this chapter! Please leave a review! Let me know what you are looking forward to! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Just to answer some of your questions, I haven't decided whether I want the mystic falls crew to come down to NOLA. Here's the next chapter! :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own TVD/TO**

Caroline awoke when she felt her phone vibrate as the alarm she had set, went off. She placed pillows on both sides of the bed making sure that they wouldn't fall off and then went to the bathroom and washed her face. She needed to be on guard at all times and prepared to take care of two babies. She then walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Though she didn't need coffee, it just gave her that feeling of being awake and functioning. Caroline wouldn't be lying if she said that she was a bit scared of taking care of two babies on her own. It would be like being a single mom; she could almost feel the panic sweep through her. 'No Caroline! Focus. She needed to be ready and confident.' She walked over to Saharina's bedroom and knocked on her door. The door opened and Saharina stood there if an annoyed look on her face.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Hey, sorry but I'm just going to step out to go to the nearest gas station. See if they have any emergency baby materials on hand. I want to be prepared when they wake up," Caroline said.

"Okay, and what do you want me to do?" Saharina said.

"Just keep an eye on them. They won't wake up for another hour," Caroline said, "but just in case."

"Sure, but hurry," Saharina said as she made her way to the babies.

"Thanks so much! I won't be long, I promise," Caroline said.

Caroline zoomed out the door and into the night. She was good for blood thanks to Klaus. She found the nearest gas station about fifteen blocks down. She walked in and asked at the counter if they had baby things. The lady pointed to the back section of the store. Caroline thanked her and walked to the back of the store. She picked up diapers, baby formula, bottles, baby wipes, and some baby Tylenol just for emergencies. The two babies weren't that far apart so one diaper size would be fine. She even picked up two baby teething toys that she saw along the way. She paid at the counter and made her way back to the witch's house.

She walked in to a silent house. It was still really early. She made her way to her room and opened the door. The two babies were on the bed sleeping. Saharina was on the chair and seemed to have dozed off. She walked in and set the bag down on the side and awoke Saharina thanking her. Saharina yawned and made her way back to her room.

Caroline then took out the baby formula and bottles and made her way to the kitchen. Caroline quickly prepped two bottles and tested the temperature. She walked into the room and over to the side of the bed to look at Emmett and Hope. Emmett was still asleep but Hope was looking around the room.

"Hey you," Caroline whispered as she picked up Hope. Hope rested her head against her chest as Caroline rubbed her back. "You're up early. Are you hungry or do you need a diaper change?"

Hope didn't much noise; she simply just kept resting her head against Caroline's chest. Caroline felt Hope's diaper which felt a little heavy so she placed Hope carefully on the bed and got a diaper and baby wipes out of the bag. Hope was looked around the room as Caroline changed her diaper.

"There we go! That wasn't so hard," Caroline said. Hope smiled and but then whimpered a little. "What happened?"

Hope, again, leaned against Caroline. Caroline decided to give her a bottle. It had been long since Hope had anything in her stomach. Caroline grabbed one of the bottles and sat down on the bed with Hope. She placed Hope in her lap and brought the bottle to Hope's mouth. Hope eagerly sucked on the bottle.

"Oh, you were hungry," Caroline said as Hope stared up at her. Caroline looked down at Hope and smiled. It was as if she were on her best behaviour knowing the circumstance they were in. It pulled at a string in Caroline's heart. Tears formed in Caroline; she was just a baby. She didn't have to take the burden of all this. Soon Hope was done the bottle. Caroline quickly burped her and placed her back in her lap. Hope smiled at her and reached out with her hands. Her small fingers touched Caroline's face. Caroline smiled back and then picked her up so she was at eye level with Hope.

"Now listen princess, I don't know if can understand what I'm telling you right now but you're safe. I will do everything in my power to protect you both. But our situation doesn't mean that you need to grow up and take responsibility. You're a baby and its okay to cry if you want something or how will I know? I know magically you two are very powerful but right now, you just need to be a baby," Caroline said.

Hope giggled like she understood her. Hope googooed back like she was talking to her and pointing to her. Caroline went with it and talked back.

"Oh really," Caroline said.

"Well I know you are a very special little girl, missy," Caroline giggled as Hope's small hands traced her face.

Caroline was so engrossed with playing and talking to Hope, she didn't notice Emmett wiggling around. Emmett then gave a wail.

"Oh look Emmett's awake now. How about we finish this girl to girl conversation later? I have to attend to Emmett right now," Caroline said and with that she placed Hope on the bed and picked up Emmett.

"You definitely need a diaper change," she said as she wrinkled her nose and then picked up a clean diaper and baby wipes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah watched Katherine as fell asleep on her bed in their old apartment. It had been a long night. He felt very helpless as he watched her mentally deteriorate at the mere thought of losing of their son. But she was a strong woman. He had seen that from the first day he had met her five hundred years ago. He was happy when she had embraced him but knew that she was not ready to forgive him yet. He would still have to work for it. He slowly covered her with a blanket and left the bedroom. He walked into the front room to see Klaus with a drink leaning against the ledge of the fireplace, Davina reading through her grimoire with Freya and Marcel sitting on the couch with drink as well.

"Here you go Elijah, you need this too," Marcel said as he handed him a glass of Bourbon.

"Thank you," Elijah said as he took the glass and took a seat near on the chair near the fireplace.

Hayley then walked in and sat down beside Marcel. There was complete silence for a moment.

"So what do we do now?" Hayley said not being able to bear the silence any longer.

Klaus looked towards the corner to make sure that the sage was still burning.

"As we had decided, we're going to pretend to mourn as we wait for Mikael," Klaus said as he looked at Freya.

"And what about Hope?" Hayley said.

"Hope is safe," Klaus said.

"Just because you trust that blonde girlfriend of yours doesn't mean I do," Hayley said. Everyone was shocked at Hayley's outburst. Klaus clasped the glass harder in his hands.

"Don't you dare talk about Caroline like that," Klaus growled.

"Niklaus, Hayley, enough," Elijah said.

"I will not have my daughter with her, Elijah. For all we know, she could kill her, blame Dalia for it and we would never know," Hayley said. "I want to go to my daughter right now."

Klaus walked towards her angrily but Elijah stepped between them.

"That's very cruel of you to think such things about a woman who has saved your daughter, Hayley," Elijah said. Hayley looked away from him not being able to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry you feel like that but you cannot go to Hope."

"Why not?" Hayley said.

"Because if you leave, Dalia will know something is up," Elijah said. "We must all stay here and pretend to mourn and stand against Dalia."

"I don't care what you think Elijah but I will take my daughter from her and will be as far away from New Orleans and Dalia as possible. Now, knowing that Klaus and her have some kind of bond, what if she thinks my daughter's a thorn in her path," Hayley said. "I don't care but I want that blonde slut away from my daughter."

"You BITCH!" Katherine stormed towards Hayley and slapped her hard across her face. Elijah immediately grabbed Katherine and placed himself between Hayley and Katherine. "How dare you talk about Caroline like that? She protected your daughter from burning to death! She could've died and now she's on the run with two little babies. Do you know how difficult it is to be on the run with one child? You don't because you've always had these two plus Rebekah protecting you and making sure you have everything," Katherine said from behind Elijah.

"I don't care for or believe anything you have to say. I've seen it in her eyes, that jealousy when she came with Emmett to see Hope. The way she would look at Hope, it was as if she were in some kind of dilemma. And why don't you come out from behind Elijah and we could end this now," Hayley said. "You and that blonde walked into New Orleans and ruined my daughter's life! She would have been safe if you two hadn't come along."

"How dare you?" Klaus said as he sped to Hayley and grabbed her neck.

"Niklaus!" Elijah said and then looked at Marcel for help.

"Come on Klaus let her go," Marcel said. "We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves."

Klaus reluctantly let her go. As much as he wanted to defend Caroline, he would've ended up ripping Hayley's throat.

"Wow! Just because you're a hybrid and I'm a human, you want to show who's more powerful? I should've ended you back when I had the chance. You know what, it has been hard for Caroline too, but this wasn't her choice. She didn't want to be bonded to Klaus, but she is. You haven't seen her in the push and pull between going to this psycho hybrid or restraining herself. I think you know who won there and I think you're jealous that the attention has been shifted away from you since Caroline and I came here. And you know who the slut is? You are! You slept with the one person that, all of Mystic Falls knew, liked Caroline," Katherine said.

Klaus couldn't help it but feel a little ashamed. He was grateful of the turnout from that one night. He now had a daughter but Katherine was right, somewhere along the way he had let Caroline down. Now that he thought about it, he had put in so much effort to woo Caroline but he didn't tell her about Hope when he went back to Mystic Falls. He couldn't imagine how hurt she must have felt knowing that he had hidden some things from her; that all his efforts of attaining her weren't completely faithful.

"How dare you?" Hayley said as she flashed her golden eyes.

"No how dare you! You are one confused little were-slut. You are jealous of Caroline because Klaus is enamoured by her and now you find out they are bonded. But, you still have feelings for Elijah and can't see him with me and Emmett. I used to be in the same place as you once upon a time. I believe it was with the Salvatore brothers. Not the greatest place to be. You need to figure out your shit. Caroline is million times the person you could ever be. Do you know why she left Mystic Falls?" Katherine said.

This caught Klaus's attention; he wanted to know why she left Mystic Falls and with Katherine of all people. She loved her friends and her mother too much to just leave everything.

"Caroline lost her mother from cancer. She left after the funeral wanting to get away for awhile so she can heal from the loss of her only family. At least you should know what it's like being alone. Were you not looking for your family once?" Katherine said.

Elijah looked at Katherine as she tried to go around him to talk to Hayley. He was amazed at her reasoning. Usually, she resulted to snapping the person's neck but now being human had changed her. Not to have the wrong impression of her, she was still feisty like spitfire. Katarina still had that sassiness to her and she knew how to burn with her words.

"I understand that you're worried about your daughter but thinking that Caroline would kill her is incredulous. Caroline can't even hurt a fly," Katherine said. "When there were travelers in Mystic Falls, they sent Caroline to kill Stefan's doppelganger to ensure that there was only one in the world or they would kill Stefan instead. But when she found him, she couldn't do it. Instead, she compelled him to run away. At the end Enzo ended up killing him but regardless, Caroline is so much more human than vampire and she's the strongest person I know," Katherine said and then started yelling and swearing at her in Bulgarian.

Elijah picked her up and took her to the bedroom while Hayley stared at them trying to figure out what Katherine had just called her. Klaus smirked hearing Katherine swearing at Hayley but his thoughts reverted back to Caroline. The sheriff had passed away and she hadn't said anything. Caroline had carried that entire burden alone. He wanted to be with her; to comfort her letting her know that he was there for her. But how? How can he acquit himself?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline and the two babies were done shopping for a stroller that could hold two babies. She walked along the street to come across a small auto shop. There were so many cars on sale and she needed one. She walked in the office and over to the receptionist.

"How can I help you?" she said.

"Hi, I just wanted to inquire about some of the cars outside," Caroline said.

"Absolutely, please have a seat. The sales rep will be here momentarily," she said.

"Thank you," Caroline said and sat down in the waiting area. Soon a man wearing a red tie and white shirt walked over to her.

"Hello there ma'am, thank you for waiting. I'm Marty, how can I help you today?" he said.

"Hi Marty, I'm Carmella and I just wanted to inquire about some cars outside," Caroline said as she shook his hand.

"Absolutely, let's go outside and take a look," he said leading the way out.

Caroline walked about with Marty looking at car after car. She needed something that would be good for the three of them. Then she came across a black Acura RDX.

"Our newest addition in fact, it's the newest car in the lot," he said. "A 2016 luxury car, perfect especially for people with children, plus its elite."

"It's perfect," Caroline said. "I'll take it!"

"Great, how about we go inside and take care of the paper work," Marty said.

"Sure!" Caroline said as she pushed the stroller with the two babies.

Once they were inside and sitting at Marty's desk, Caroline looked down at the car papers and bit her lips. How was she going to go about this? Then a brilliant idea struck her. She smiled and started filling out the paperwork.

_Name(s): Nicholas and Carmella Michelson_

Everything after that just flowed spontaneously.

"Marty, we won't need any leasing or payment plan. The whole amount will go on my husband's credit card," Caroline said. Marty looked at her dumb founded.

"Sure however, you will have to remain here until we put the whole amount through," he said.

"For sure!" Caroline said. "If you don't mind, can I call my husband from here? Unfortunately, my phone is dead. He'll be so excited to hear that I found a car that I like and that it's suitable for the kids. We've been looking for awhile."

"Yes, here you go," Marty handed his phone to her.

Caroline took the phone and quickly dialed Klaus's number. After a few rings, he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Klaus said.

"Hi honey," Caroline said in a sweet tone.

"Caroline?" Klaus said not being able to believe that she had called. "Is it really you?"

"Mmmhmm, sorry I couldn't call earlier. My phone died," she said.

"Caroline what's going on? Are you okay?" Klaus said. She would never call him honey. It was as if she was pretending to do something or stuck somewhere.

"Yes, perfectly! Here do you want to talk to the kids?" Caroline said as she pointed the phone towards the kids and tickled their tummies. The little babies giggled. Klaus smiled from the other end.

"Hope? Emmett?" he said.

"Now, I finally found the car I want and it's perfect for the kids so can you give your credit card to this nice man here?" Caroline said as she handed the phone to Marty. "Here you go."

"Yes, this is Marty from Corner Auto Shop, Mr. Nicholas Michelson, your lovely wife here, Carmella, found a beauty in our little auto shop and said that you would give your credit card over the phone for the full amount," Marty said as he read their names off the paper.

Klaus couldn't help but smile at Caroline's little plot.

"Yes of course," Klaus said as he read out his credit card number. "Anything else Marty?"

"No that is all. I believe Mrs. Michelson will sign the papers?" Marty said.

"Yes that's correct. Now if you don't mind, may I speak to my wife again?" Klaus said. For some reason he loved the way it sounded.

"Yes, of course," Marty handed the phone back to Caroline.

"Yes Nick," Caroline said. Klaus couldn't help but smile. He loved the way it sounded from her lips.

"I just wanted to say thank you sweetheart, stay safe and I'll find you soon," Klaus said.

"Okay sounds good," Caroline said and hung up. "Did it go through?"

"Yes, the payment went through and we are almost done. If I can get your signature on these papers here please," Marty said putting the papers in front of her.

Caroline quickly signed them and Marty handed her the keys as well as the necessary papers. He then walked her to the car.

"Thank you again Mrs. Michelson," Marty said.

"No, thank you!" Caroline said as she gave Marty her biggest Miss Mystic Fall smile. He didn't give her much problem and it worked out perfectly.

"No, the pleasure was all mine," Marty said. "Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"No that will be all, thank you!" Caroline said as she finished fastening the two car seats into the back seat. She then put Emmett and Hope in and stored the stroller in the trunk.

This made her job a little bit easier than walking around with two babies. They can finally be off on their way as far away from New Orleans and Dalia as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah brought Katherine back to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. He then shut the door behind him.

"Katarina, please," Elijah started.

"That woman is pathetic!" Katherine said. "How could she possibly think that Caroline would hurt a small child?"

"Katarina, try to understand, she misses her daughter. She's worried," Elijah said.

"And I'm not? I can't believe you like her Elijah. She is..." Katherine then started yelling in Bulgarian.

"Had feelings for her," Elijah said.

"Huh?" Katherine stopped yelling in Bulgarian and looked up at Elijah.

"Had feelings for her," Elijah said as he looked into her eyes. Katherine didn't have words to say. She was dumbfounded.

"I don't know what..." Katherine started but Elijah put his finger on her lips stopping her.

"You don't have to say anything Katarina. Now, get some sleep," Elijah said. Katherine nodded and slipped under the covers. Elijah then slowly stepped outside. He had heard Klaus talking to someone on the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus looked down at his phone and smiled. He felt relief hearing her voice. It just confirmed that all three were okay. He heard Elijah walk into the room.

"Big brother, done taking care of your mad Bulgarian?" Klaus said and smirked.

"Niklaus please do not start with me," Elijah said. "Anyways, what happened?" Elijah said.

"It was Caroline. She bought a car to drive away from New Orleans. The kids are good too," Klaus said. Elijah let out a breath he didn't really need to release.

"Did she say anything else?" Elijah said.

"No but I was thinking that perhaps I could go find her and stay with them for their protection and get them settled," Klaus said.

"No, that would give away our secret," Elijah said.

"No I can make it look like I'm angry," Klaus said.

"Niklaus, what are you saying?" Elijah said.

"Well, I already set a trail," Klaus said pointing down at his clothes. "We could make it look like I've lost control due the 'deaths'."

Elijah sat there and thought about it for a moment.

"How about we don't tell anyone else where you're going as well," Elijah said not wanting to deal with Hayley.

"Perfect! Because people who know would believe that I vent my anger and despair in such ways. I'll make sure to go near Dalia so she gets the picture," Klaus said.

"Very well, give Emmett a kiss from me," Elijah said. Klaus nodded.

"Elijah, if you could rebuild our home," Klaus said.

"Yes, of course," Elijah said.

"Excellent, see you soon brother," Klaus said as he walked out. He was going to enjoy his meals.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I want to focus on Katherine and Elijah's relationship as well as Klaroline. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

Elijah walked into the apartment after he had made all the necessary arrangements to have the Mikaelson house rebuilt. He found Katherine sitting on the couch filing her nails. She had her tight black pants, her signature black stilettos, and black leather jacket on. Her dark ravenous curls surrounded her beautiful oval face. Her lips pouted a little as she concentrated on her nail. Katherine looked up at him when she noticed he had arrived. She tilted her head to the side a little as she took him in.

"Hey," she said.

"Good morning Katarina," he said as he sat down on the sofa chair across from her. "I have to say, I had forgotten about this attire of yours."

"Well, this is me," Katherine said as she got up to put her filer away. "I wore those other clothes because it was easier to nurse in them." She wanted to remain neutral trying not to show her emotions. "But now, even if I'm dressed in my originals attire, I still have to change my bra and top every so often." Katherine had tears flowing down her eyes. "Emmett's not hear so the milk just goes to waste wetting my clothes. My little baby..." Katherine said. Before she knew it, Elijah had her in his arms holding her to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Katarina. We'll be rid of Dalia soon and Emmett can come home," Elijah said as he weaved his fingers through her curls.

Katherine broke away from his embrace and wiped her tears. No, she had to stay strong and she had to do this alone. Though it seemed too easy to fall back into his arms and she knew he wanted her, but then what? She would not let herself be heartbroken again. Katherine looked at Elijah and saw the hurt on his face as she moved away from him. But she wasn't able to just forget all of it and be with him. He never chose her. Never.

"Can we call Care?" Katherine said.

"We will, but not yet. She just got a car and is moving away from New Orleans. I'm sure she'll contact us once she's settled," Elijah said.

"Wait, what? How do you know?" Katherine said.

Elijah told her what Klaus had told him about how Caroline had called.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Or let me talk to her? How's Emmett?" Katherine said.

"They are all perfectly fine," Elijah said. "Don't worry Katarina, everything will be alright and Miss. Forbes will call soon,"

Katherine slumped back on the couch worried about Emmett and missing him. Now she had so much time on her hands and she didn't know what to do with it.

"Would you like to come with me?" Elijah said.

"Where?" Katherine looked at him curiously.

"Well we need to get the house rebuilt and I would like some suggestions about the design, if you don't mind," Elijah said.

"Are you sure?" Katherine said.

"Yes, and this will be a good pass time," Elijah said. Katherine got off the couch and walked towards him. She might as well spend her time somewhere.

"Lead the way," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus slowly opened his eyes to look around. It seemed as if he was in a courtyard. His knees were on the ground and hands chained. He slowly stood up and tried to pull the chains off. He growled at his unsuccessful attempts. What was happening? He was the most powerful creature on the planet.

"Don't bother," Dalia said. He looked up to find her standing right in front of him. "They are spelled."

'_Damn it! He got caught but this witch. He was supposed to put a show of terror and leave to find Caroline and the kids. This stupid witch tied him up. Only thing he could do right now is keep the show going. He couldn't let her get a gist that the kids were alive.'_

"You! You killed my daughter, my nephew and Caroline! I'm going to kill you!" Klaus shouted loudly and angrily. Anger came to him easily thanks to the werewolf gene. He pulled against the chains trying to charge at Dalia.

"Yes, yes I know," Dalia said. "Your daughter and what was her name? Oh yes, Caroline were mere casualties. Victims of an attack that was not meant for them but what can we do? Sometimes, they're necessary to send a message."

"How dare you!" Klaus said. Dalia laughed at him.

"Oh please, your mother should have thought about this when she first promised me the first born of every generation of the Mikaelsons. You have her to blame," Dalia said. Klaus could see a hint of hurt in her eyes as she mentioned his mother. Esther.

"Well, Esther is dead so why don't you go to her, wherever she is in hell, and deal with her there," Klaus said. He saw that as soon as he mention Esther's name, Dalia's eyes softened before they became stark black again.

"Well what would be the point of that when I can take what is mine and cause misery to her children while she's watching," Dalia said. Dalia snapped her fingers and the chains fell off. Klaus fell to the ground. She pointed her index finger up and Klaus was on his feet. "I will get what I came to get. Very soon," and with that she disappeared.

Klaus looked around again. The place was completely empty except for him. He had preformed his show even though Dalia outshined him but it was time to go find Caroline and the kids. He would have to take a detour to make sure he wasn't being followed and perhaps go to a witch to find Caroline's location. A smile formed on his lips when he thought about it. He was the only one who could always find her. Caroline was his.

Klaus made his way to Oklahoma City after seeing a witch just outside of New Orleans. He walked into the hotel and to the front desk. The man at the reception was wearing a navy blue suit and had perfect gelled hair.

"Welcome sir, how may I help you?" he said.

"Yes, I'm here with my wife and kids and they had already checked in earlier today. I tried to call my wife, but I'm assuming she's asleep. She forgot to tell me her room number you see," Klaus said.

"What's her name?" the man said as he looked at his computer.

"Carmella," Klaus said. Caroline definitely must have used that name.

"I'm sorry we don't have her here," the man said immediately.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her? She has blonde hair and two small babies," Klaus tried describing her.

"No sir," the man said. _Damn it! He needed to find her and he knew she was at this hotel. She probably compelled him. That's what he would have to do as well._

"That's fine," Klaus said as he leaned in. He looked the man directly in the eyes and compelled. "You will tell me if there is a Carmella with two babies in this hotel and what room they are staying in. If you don't have a Carmella, tell me where there is a single blonde woman with two around six month old babies staying."

The man nodded and started looking at his computer.

"She's in one of our luxury suites," the man said.

"Great, keys please," Klaus said. The man in daze made him a card key. "Thank you," Klaus said as he walked to the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline looked at the babies as they peacefully slept on the bed beside her. They were fed, bathed and put to sleep. She had just arrived in Oklahoma City and signed into a hotel. She made sure to compel the front desk to make sure they didn't let anyone know she was there with babies. She took every precaution to make sure they were safe.

She gazed out her window into the night. So much had happened since she had left Mystic Falls. She met Katherine and they had become best friends. She met Emmett who was such important part of her life now. She would never be able to leave them now. And then there was Klaus. While she was living there, it was so hard to stop from jumping him. There was this urge to always be with him. It would dim down a bit if they had some kind of contact but the flame was still burning. However, it was strange now. The urge was still there but not as strong.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a small cry. Caroline quickly over to the bed to find Hope awake looking around; she picked her up carefully.

"What happened sweetie?" Caroline whispered as she walked around with Hope. Hope rested her head against Caroline's shoulder finding comfort. Caroline softly rubbed her back and she gently paced around the room. Caroline found sense of warmth and serenity when she held Hope and then it hit her. She was bonded to Klaus by blood and Hope was Klaus's blood. No wonder they were so drawn to each other and that's why Caroline hasn't felt any side effects of being away from Klaus. Caroline smiled to herself. Well, she liked this better. She didn't have to deal with settling her urges when she was around him.

Caroline looked over her shoulder to find Hope asleep. She carefully places her on the bed again. Caroline turned towards the door as she heard footsteps coming towards their suite. She had made sure that they weren't disturbed then who could it be? Caroline quickly grabbed two knives that were in the small kitchen of her suite and waited for the footsteps to reach her door. It was amazing how many things you could physically do with minimal effort as a vampire. She hung in the corner ceiling where the door would open waiting. She would attack if the person came in.

Caroline heard the footsteps stop outside her door and the person slid the key in. The door beeped and the intruder slowly pushed it open. He walked in slowly and closed the door. Caroline jumped on him from above trying to stab him in the side of his neck but he was fast blocking her every move. They tumbled around the hall as Caroline tried to attack him every possible way she could think of. Soon he had her flat on her back lying on the ground. He pinned her arms above her head and the rest of her body under his.

"Caroline," he whispered and relief flooded through her. It was Klaus.

"Klaus," she said.

"Yes, love," he smiled. "You could let go of the knives sweetheart," he said and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! How did you get here? Is everyone okay?" Caroline said as she let go of the knives in her hands. The most horrible thoughts flooded her mind. He let go of her hands go and they came to rest on his chest.

"Relax, love. Everyone is fine," Klaus said. He looked down at her and smiled. It was so good to see her, to feel her after that moment of thinking that she was gone forever. Even in the dark, he could see her beautiful golden hair sprawled on the carpeted ground. Her pinks lips forming a smile that shone through her bright eyes. He wanted a taste of those divine lips. He couldn't help himself so he dipped and gently brushed his lips to hers merely grazing them. But that wasn't enough. He pressed down slowly and then deepened the kiss. He could feel her arms encircling his neck and weaving through his hair as she pulled him closer. She opened her mouth inviting his tongue in; their lips moved together in sweet whispers with longing and desire. His hands slid down her curves pulling her towards him. He's wanted this so bad. He sat up on his knees pulling her with him, her legs circling his waist. Klaus kissed down her thought as she grinded against him. Klaus brought his lips back to hers and their tongues tangoed for dominance.

They heard a small cry and Caroline broke away. She immediately got off him and stood up. _What was she thinking? But it felt so good and she wanted it. But it wasn't right._ She walked into the bedroom to find Emmett wiggling around. She could hear Klaus walking in behind her but she didn't bother saying anything. Caroline picked up Emmett and tried to soothe him. From the smell, it was obvious that he needed a diaper change.

While Caroline took Emmett to the bathroom for a diaper change, Klaus walked over to the bed to see his daughter peacefully sleeping. He kneeled down beside her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. He was happy to see her safe and well.

Caroline came out of the bathroom with Emmett and gave him a bottle from the bed side which she had prepared beforehand. Soon, Emmett had fallen asleep; she quietly placed the bottle on the bed side and walked out of the room. Klaus followed her out and into the sitting room. Klaus started to walk towards her when Caroline raised her hand to stop him.

"Please stop," she said.

"What do you mean love? I can't kiss you from a far," he said with a smile.

"No Klaus, just stop," she said. Klaus was confused. She had responded during their little make out session before. Why was she so distant now?

"You can't just come here thinking that this is okay," Caroline said. "It doesn't work like that."

"Caroline, we're bonded," Klaus said.

"That's it! We're bonded so you have some kind of claim over me?" Caroline said furiously. "Just because we're drawn to each other because of this bond doesn't mean you can assume that I'll be stuck with you. I'm not your property Klaus," Caroline said.

"I don't know what you're trying to say Caroline. I know you are not my property, love but we are bonded whether you like it or not," Klaus said.

"So, just because we're bonded doesn't mean we're just stuck together and it definitely doesn't mean that you can come in anytime and kiss me like I'm your girlfriend. Because you and I both know that it's hard to control these urges," Caroline said.

"I want you to be my girlfriend love," Klaus said. "I want more with you. From the first time I saw you I wanted to be with you. I thought that perhaps after our tryst in the forest, the attraction I have for you would dissipate, but it didn't. In fact, it became stronger," Klaus said. "I can't get you out of my thoughts. Do you know what it was like to think you were dead?"

"I can only imagine what it's like Klaus but just because we're bonded doesn't mean that you can just assume that I will be your girlfriend. It's not going to work like that. When you came to Mystic Falls, you didn't even tell me that you got Hayley pregnant. You know when I found out, it felt like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on my head. You just wanted my 'confessions' and it was like all your claims to be my 'last love' suddenly didn't matter," Caroline said.

"Sweetheart..."Klaus started.

"No don't sweetheart me. Regardless, I'm not holding Hope against you. But if you want to have a relationship with someone, it's built on trust. Not just claiming and assuming it's yours. You have to work for it. If we want a proper relationship, we're going to have to work at it," Caroline said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't understand why you're complicating what we have. Please be direct love, what is it that you want from me?" Klaus said as he sat down on the couch.

"If we're to be in a relationship, I want it to be a strong and healthy one. Not some possessive claim that you think you have over me," Caroline said and with that she walked back in the bedroom.

Klaus huffed. No woman has ever made him feel so confused and defeated in his thousand years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Katherine woke up to find a bouquet of flowers in her room with a note on it. She slowly got out of bed and walked for to where it lay on top of the dresser. She looked at the beautiful arrangements of red roses, white lilies and several other ones. She took the envelope that was attached and opened the little card,

_Dear Katarina,_

_Thank you for your help yesterday. I would have been lost with the first colour palate._

_Yours truly,_

_Elijah_

Katherine smiled looking at the roses. Elijah was making small efforts here and there trying to gain her trust. It felt nice but there was still that underlying feeling that she couldn't get rid of. He didn't truly want her; this was all because she had Emmett.

Katherine walked out of her room to find Elijah setting the table with some waffles and orange juice.

"Good morning," Elijah said with a smile.

"Good morning," Katherine said. "Thank you for the bouquet of flowers; they are lovely."

"Those were for all your help yesterday," Elijah smiled as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thanks, so can we talk to Care today?" Katherine said as she poked her fork into her crispy waffles.

"Maybe but first we must visit my dear Aunt Dalia," Elijah said. Katherine's piece of waffle that she was about to put into her mouth fell out.

"What? Why are we going to see that witch?" she said.

"Because we must always know what the enemy is up to and what better way than a conversation," Elijah said as he took a seat in front of her. She looked at him for a moment. This seemed so normal; them in this small apartment living together. He had taken up residents in Caroline's room. Klaus was nowhere to be found and Elijah wouldn't tell her where he went. Hayley and Jackson went to the Bayou and Marcel went to his new residents.

"Okay, I'll go and get ready," Katherine said as she got up to go to her room but suddenly, the whole apartment was filled with thick fog. Katherine coughed not being able to breathe. She looked around trying to find Elijah but couldn't see him. She could hear his distant voice but couldn't respond. She felt around with her hands but then someone grabbed her and stabbed her with a needle in the side of her neck. Everything went black.

Katherine grumbled as she turned around. Everything felt sore and the ground felt cold and hard. Her palms felt the hard surface beneath her and she slowly opened her eyes to look around. It seemed as if she were lying in the middle of the floor in a long hallway. The walls were dark beige and there was antique furniture set in the sitting room nearby. Katherine slowly got up trying to stabilize herself. She placed one hand on her throbbing head as she turned to find out where she was.

"Ah, finally, you're awake," Dalia said. Katherine swiftly turned around to find her standing in close proximity. Katherine quickly took a few steps back.

"Well done, you should be afraid," Dalia said with a half smile.

"What do you want? You've taken away from me everything I ever had," Katherine said. She had to protect Emmett no matter what happened.

"Well then I should be rid of you," Dalia said. "But then again, I still have to take what I was promised."

"How can you take what you were promised if you already destroyed it," Katherine said. Just then the door flew open and Elijah walked in.

"Ah, my dear, sweet nephew! Great timing, I must say," Dalia said.

"Let her go," Elijah said. Dalia waved her right hand and a shield was placed in front of Elijah. He couldn't walk any further.

"I should actually kill her," Dalia said. "She defied me and ran with what was mine." Dalia placed her hands out as if she were holding someone's neck. Immediately, there was pressure against Katherine's neck choking her. Dalia pushed her hand out and Katherine went flying to the wall as she held her neck.

"Katarina!" Elijah called for her as he tried to push through the invisible barrier.

"Hmm, what shall we do with you?" Dalia said.

"Do whatever you're going to do Dalia. Just get it done with," Katherine choked out.

"As much as I would love to be rid of you now..."Dalia said.

"Well? Are you going to keep me or kill me?" Katherine said as she looked Dalia right in her eyes. Dalia smirked.

"Such fire. Don't worry doppelganger, I will eradicate you once I've received what I was promised," Dalia said and with that, she let Katherine go. Katherine sat against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Be warned, when the time comes I will be there to collect," Dalia said and with that she vanished. The barrier in front of Elijah disappeared.

Elijah sped to Katherine, picked her up into his arms. Katherine slowly placed her arms around his neck and Elijah sped out of the house. He carried her to the car and carefully placed her in the passenger seat. Before she knew it, they were speeding on the highway. Something that Dalia had said kept running in her mind.

'_I will eradicate you once I've received what I was promised'_

"What is it Katarina?" Elijah said as he looked over at her from the driver's side.

"It's what Dalia said, '_I will eradicate you once I've receive what I'm promised'_ I just don't understand what she's trying to say," Katherine said. "She was promised the first born Mikaelson but in her mind, he's dead so how will she receive what she was promised?"

"I agree, it seemed to confuse me as well," Elijah said. "Don't worry about it; we'll go see someone I know who may be able to provide us with an answer."

"Okay," Katherine said as she rested her head against the window.

Once they were back at the apartment, Katherine took out Caroline's bottle wine, popped it open and took a swing. She's wanted it so bad for so long. It felt good going down her throat. Katherine never expected life to be like this. Her son, so many miles away from her, a witch bent on getting something out of her and Elijah sitting in his perfect suit and slightly dishevelled hair. Why did this man have to be so tempting?

"It's rude not to offer a drink you know," Elijah humoured.

"Boohoo, sue me or kill me," Katherine said. She was starting to get a little buzzed. Elijah smirked.

"I thought you didn't drink," Elijah said.

"I didn't drink because I was nursing but now that my son is so many miles away, the possibility seems nil that will be nursing anytime soon and I can indulge," Katherine said as she gulped down some more. "Plus, now that I'm human, I can get drunk faster."

Elijah got up and went to the kitchen. Katherine looked on wondering what he was doing. He came back with a bottle of Brandy.

"What's that?" Katherine asked.

"Well since you're hell bent on getting drunk, I thought you might like some company. But being an original vampire, wine won't do the job for me," Elijah said as he opened the bottle of Brandy and poured himself a glass. Katherine picked up the bottle and read the label.

"Ah good ol' Grappa," Katherine smiled. Elijah smiled back as he took a sip of his drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus slept on the couch as his conversation with Caroline ran through his mind. Why did she have to be so stubborn? They could be so happy without all this bullocks about working on their relationship. But he couldn't deny that she was right. He always claimed and never really worked on relationships. That's why their motto was '_love beyond family is weakness'_. It's so much easier that way but he needed Caroline. He never wanted to feel the way he did thinking that she no longer existed in this world. It was beyond painful. He needed her like a human would need oxygen to survive.

Klaus then heard a faint cry from the room. It was Hope. He got up from the couch and made his way to the room when he heard that the cry had stopped. He peeked into the room to find Emmett sleeping on the bed and Caroline right beside him. Hope was sleeping on Caroline's chest as Caroline's hand gently rubbed her back. Soon Hope was fast asleep and Caroline had also fallen asleep. Klaus smiled, seeing his daughter curled up on Caroline was a heartwarming scene. He slowly closed the door and went back to the couch. He knew exactly the image he wanted to sketch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah could feel his head buzzing a little. The alcohol was definitely doing its job. Elijah looked at Katherine as she sipped on her bottle.

"Katarina," Elijah said. Katherine looked over at him and swallowed the wine in her mouth. He looked so tempting. His tie was now loose around his neck and his hair was tousled from him running his hands through it. She admired that beautiful jaw line of his and those melting chocolate brown eyes.

"Hmmm?" Katherine answered.

"Why are you so down?" Elijah said.

"I don't know, this alcohol isn't really bringing up my mood," Katherine said as she placed down her wine bottle. "Well I miss my son, what do you expect?"

"Katarina," Elijah said as his hand came up to brush his fingers against her cheeks. But Katherine moved back.

"No Elijah, it doesn't work this way," Katherine said.

"Katarina, I..." Elijah started but was cut off by Katherine.

"It doesn't work like that. You can't expect me to take you back with open arms. I can't help it but think that this was all because I birthed your son. What if I had just come alone? Would you have wanted to be with me? You had gone with Klaus after kissing my forehead saying, '_Katarina, goodbye'_. That's it! Not even an invitation to come with you while you helped your stark, raving, mad brother," Katherine said.

"I can't say how sorry I am," Elijah said as he undid his tie. "I couldn't bring you with me for your own safety. Niklaus wasn't stable and neither was New Orleans. I would not have been able to protect you. We were being attacked left, right and centre."

"Okay, but you could have still explained that. But would you have come for me after everything here was settled? No you wouldn't because you were enticed by a certain hybrid who is now married. Elijah this doesn't change the fact that you never chose me. You didn't even come and see me when I was on my death bed. I thought that perhaps, out of everyone out there, you would have had some feelings for me. But no it was Damon playing with my mind," Katherine said.

"I cannot change what I did in the past but I can try for our future. All I ask of you is a chance to prove my loyalty to you and to our son," Elijah said.

"Elijah, you have never chosen love. So what changed? What am I to you? A machine that gave you a child?" Katherine was furious as all the vented up anger started to dispel.

"Katarina, you are misunderstanding love. I have loved you since the day you had set foot in our home five hundred years ago. But I was bound by my loyalty to my family, to Klaus that I suppressed my feelings for you. Perhaps, if I had taken the first step in between you and Klaus, things would have turned out differently. I know I claim to be moral but I'm not perfect as I would like to be. All I ask of you is a chance, a chance to make it up to you. Katarina, believe me, I will make it up to you for the rest of eternity," Elijah said as he held her hand.

Katherine let a breath out.

"Only time will tell Elijah. I can't make any decisions right now," Katherine said as she grabbed her wine bottle again.

Time passed as Elijah and Katherine went through their liquor supply. They were now sitting on the couch together sipping on their outnumbered intake of alcohol. Elijah was thinking of all the ways he can make her believe that he wanted her for her and nothing else.

Katherine set her empty bottle down when she saw Elijah's phone beep. She grabbed his phone out of his pocket and ran to the kitchen. She didn't know what made her do that but she was getting bored. Elijah put his drink down and followed.

"Katarina, please return my phone," Elijah said stepping into the kitchen. Katherine giggled as she quickly walked around to the other side of the table.

"Katarina," Elijah said as he smiled.

"What?" Katherine giggled and ran out of the kitchen.

"You have to chase me," she said as she ran and giggled. She stopped in her bedroom making her way to the other side making sure the bed was in between them. "You're meant to catch me." She looked at Elijah, who was merely standing a few feet away.

"We'll if I catch you, the game would be over," he said as he smiled at the distant memory. He slowly walked towards her and Katherine held the phone behind her back like a child hiding something.

"Katarina, my phone please," Elijah said as he held his hand out for his phone. Katherine shook her head 'no' and smiled. "Please?" Elijah came closer. Katherine giggled and shook her head 'no'.

Elijah was now standing directly in front of her. His hands encircled behind her to get his phone that was in her hands. Katherine put her right hand on his chest and took her left hand, with the phone, back away from his reach.

"I don't think so," Katherine said. Elijah grabbed her waist as he reached back for his phone. He then looked down at Katherine in his arms. He looked at her sparkling, beautiful, doe eyes, rosy cheeks and her luscious, pink lips. He stopped attempting to reach his phone and brought his hand up to her cheeks. Elijah brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Katherine closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Katarina," he said. She opened her eyes to look at him. He leaned in towards her lips but stopped and she couldn't help but want a taste of his lips. She connected her lips to his and it felt like fireworks had gone off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine woke up to the warmth of the sun streaming through the window. She opened her eyes a little but it was too bright and her head was thrumming. Katherine slowly tried to get up when she found a hand wrapped around her waist holding her close. She quickly sat up to find herself completely naked under her white sheets. Her head was about to explode. Katherine peeked over to the other side to find Elijah naked and still asleep. Her hands came over her mouth in shock. _'Oh my gosh!'_

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for your reviews! They give me a lot to think about in terms of the story and what you guys want to see. I would just like to say that I know a lot of you want to see Katherine's sassy side; I try to put it in whenever I can but right now she's human. She's a little vulnerable, she's a mother who is far from her child so I think that those emotions over power her sassy, conniving, surviving self. I would really like to know your opinions on this so please let me know! Hope you like what's coming next! **

Caroline awoke the next with Hope wiggling around on her. She opened her eyes to find a laughing Hope with her fists in her mouth. Caroline smiled and then looked over at the other side towards Emmett. Emmett was sitting up beside her also with his fist in his mouth.

"Well, it seems like you two monkeys are hungry," Caroline said as she sat up holding Hope in her arms.

She picked them both up and walked out of the room to find Klaus still sleeping on the couch. She smiled as mischievous idea came into her mind. She slowly walked over to the couch and placed Hope and Emmett on top of Klaus. Emmett crawled up and caught a handful of Klaus's hair while Hope managed to suck on his nose. Caroline stood close making sure they didn't get hurt. Klaus shook his head a little trying to turn it to the side. It was obvious that he didn't know what was going on. He opened his eyes to find two babies crawling over him. He was a little shocked at first and then smiled as he pulled Hope off his nose and held onto Emmett as he sat up.

"Good morning you two, good morning love," he said to Caroline and the babies. "Oww Emmett, you have to stop pulling my hair. I'll go bald before you know it. I've managed to keep my hair for a thousand plus years."

"Can you keep an eye on them while I get them breakfast," Caroline said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ummm..." Klaus started but Caroline didn't stay to listen.

"Thanks," Caroline picked up the kettle and poured some water into it. She pulled out baby food and got out bowls from the cupboard. "Great, the kettle isn't working." She then walked over to the phone and called room service to bring her a new kettle. Soon room service knocked on their door, handed over a new kettle and took the old one. Within no time, Caroline had both babies' food ready. She handed one bowl to Klaus and took one bowl for herself.

"Okay, you have to feed one and I'll feed the other," Caroline said. Before he knew it, Klaus was feeding Emmett and Caroline had Hope in her lap. She carefully put spoonfuls in her mouth and Hope happily ate. Klaus looked at Emmett who was sitting across from him on the food with his toy. Klaus took a spoonful of baby food and placed it in Emmett's mouth. Emmett let it be for a moment before spitting it out onto Klaus's face. Klaus had apple strawberry pulp all over his face.

"Uhhh, seriously mate," he said he put the food down. Caroline laughed and looking at her, so did Hope.

"Great job Emmett!" Caroline said and Emmett laughed out loud as he clapped his hands together. "Come here my little warrior," Caroline extended her hand towards Emmett. Emmett crawled towards her. Caroline took him onto her lap and took his food Klaus had left behind. When Klaus returned, he saw Caroline feeding both of them alternatively.

"Someone's become a professional," Klaus said.

"Oh please, unlike someone who couldn't do a simple job," Caroline said as she rolled her eyes. Once she was done feeding both kids, she handed them over to Klaus.

"Why don't we call Katherine?" Caroline said as she walked to the kitchen to put the dirty bowls in the sink.

"Sure, whatever you want love," Klaus responded as he pulled out his phone. "Why don't you and the kids get settled why I call Elijah. They're staying at your old apartment across the street."

"Sure," Caroline said as she sat down with both kids on her lap.

"I'm going to stay out of the picture because Elijah and I didn't tell Katherine or Hayley that I was coming to you," Klaus said.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because, they would have wanted to come along as well and for their sake, we must pretend that we're mourning," Klaus said.

"And you don't have to show any mourning?" Caroline said.

"Well, how about I say that I put on quite a show of despair and anger," Klaus smiled. Caroline rolled her knowing that he went on a craze.

"Fine just get us on," Caroline said. Klaus face timed Elijah and set the phone in front of Caroline and the kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine looked back at Elijah who was still asleep. _What had she done? No, no, no! This wasn't happening! How could she be so desperate and needy? Oh my gosh! She was so drunk! _As more and more thoughts ran through her mind degrading her, she heard something ringing on the side. Katherine felt Elijah moving beside her. She looked down to see where the sound was coming from to find Elijah's phone. She quickly picked it up and could see video of Caroline and the kids as they were waiting for a response. Katherine smiled seeing Emmett well and happy. She went to answer but then looked down. She was still naked. She held the phone a little higher so it would only show her face and answered the phone.

"Hey Care! Emmett!" Katherine said as tears started to form in her eyes. Her baby was in front of her eyes. "Hey baby!"

"Hey Kat! Look Em, it's Mama," Caroline said as she tried to get Emmett's attention towards the screen.

Katherine could see Emmett looking around and then finally at her on the screen. He smiled and laughed as he clapped his hands together. He leaned towards the phone trying to touch the screen.

"Emmett. Baby, I love you very much!" Katherine said. Emmett tried to reach towards the phone again but Caroline held him back before he could knock it over.

"How are you doing Kat?" Caroline said. Katherine looked around as she tried to formulate her thoughts. _What was she going to tell Caroline? _

"I'm fine. I miss him," Katherine said. Caroline looked at her for a moment. Something was off because Katherine was hesitating.

"Are you sure? And why are you holding the phone so close to your face?" Caroline said.

"Yes, I'm sure Care. Trust me. So how are you doing being a single mom with two babies?" Katherine said.

"It's okay. A little hectic...okay you got me! It's really hard! I'm lucky these two are so well behaved," Caroline said.

Katherine found Elijah sitting up beside her. She couldn't tell what his reaction was to their situation. He merely watched her talking to Caroline on the phone and holding the sheets against her chest. He then found his clothes and started putting them on. Once he was fully clothed, he looked at Katherine and she looked back at him.

"Here I'm going to give the phone to Elijah. He wants to see Emmett and Hope," Katherine said as she carefully handed the phone to him.

"Good morning Miss. Forbes, how are we doing today?" Elijah said as he carefully walked out of the room making sure that Katherine wasn't visible behind him on the camera.

"Great! We just had our breakfast," Caroline said cheerfully. Emmett and Hope both smiled at Elijah and said some baby gibberish.

"It seems like these two are doing great," Elijah said. "Miss. Forbes, I can't thank you enough."

"Please Elijah, call me Caroline or I'll have to call you Mr. Mikaelson and don't worry about it. We're having a great time," Caroline said. "By the way, is Katherine okay? She seemed a little uneasy."

"I'm sure she's fine," Elijah said as he looked towards Katherine's room. Katherine had just walked out in a tank and yoga pants. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she headed towards him extending her hand out for the phone. "Just a moment Caroline, I'm going to give the phone back to Katarina."

"Yes, that would be great," Caroline said. Elijah handed the phone over to Katherine.

"Hey Care," Katherine said.

"What's going on?" Caroline said as she squinted at Katherine through the phone.

"Nothing," Katherine said as she swallowed and looked around.

"Really? Okay...why don't we have Emmett's parents on the screen together so he can see both," Caroline said. Katherine stared at Caroline as she sat down on the couch. She then looked up at Elijah who was standing there knowing well he had heard the request.

"Umm...he already saw both of us," Katherine said.

"So, don't you think he would like to see both together? Like a normal kid," Caroline said. Elijah came and sat down beside Katherine on the couch. "Move the phone away; we can't see both of your faces."

Elijah took the phone from Katherine and held it away so both of them were visible on the screen.

"Look Emmett, its Mommy and Daddy," Caroline said pointing them out to Emmett. Emmett laughed out loud and started to reach for the phone again. "He really misses you two."

"We miss him too," Katherine said and then she saw Caroline really stare into the screen as if she were evaluating something.

"Haaaaw, Katarina Petrova, did you two?" Caroline said as she pointed at them both with her mouth hung open and eyes wide. Katherine's eyes widened. _How could she know? Shit! She and Elijah hadn't even discussed it yet._

"Forbes, stop right there," Katherine said right away.

"You did!" Caroline said with shock.

"I think it's time for us to say goodbye," Elijah said.

"Kat we're so going to talk about this after!" Caroline said excitedly.

"Bye Care, bye Emmett, bye Hope," Katherine said. "Emmett, Mama loves you," Katherine blew a kiss to the screen.

"Goodbye Emmett, goodbye Hope, and goodbye Caroline," Elijah said as he pressed the end button. "I didn't know Caroline could be so speculative and intense."

"You have no idea," Katherine groaned. Her head still hurt from all the alcohol she consumed last night. They still had to talk about what had just happened and she had just realized something else. "When were you going to tell me that Klaus went to Caroline?"

Elijah looked at her a little intrigued and taken aback. He didn't expect her to find out so quickly.

"Well?" she said as she raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't want you or Hayley to find out because we need to stay here and put on this act of remorse. I feared that if either of your found out that Klaus was going to Caroline, you two would have wanted to go along as well," Elijah said.

"Okay," Katherine said as she got up and made to the bedroom. She came out wearing running shoes and headed towards the front door.

"Going somewhere?" Elijah said.

"I'm going for a run. I need to clear my head," Katherine said.

Katherine ran along the streets of the French Quarter. Her mind kept going in cycles bringing memories from the previous night, Emmett, Elijah and Dalia.

'_This wasn't what I wanted in my life. I just complicated things by sleeping with him but I can't deny that I was attracted to him and had some feelings for him. Perhaps, he had feelings for me too and wasn't just trying to attain me because of Emmett. Ugh, why did it have to be so difficult? I just hate how he left me alone but I can't ignore him either. What am I going to say when I get home? I resisted all his moves and then one drunken night and it all goes down the drain. I must seem like such a pushover to him. No Katarina Petrova, you are far from a pushover and any man in your past five hundred years can tell you that!' _she said to herself. Katherine continued to run the length of the next few blocks. _'No I am not going to give up like this. When I get home I'm going to tell Elijah that this was all a mistake and it doesn't solve their problems. Yes! That's exactly how it's going to be. Everything that would happen would be on my terms not his.'_

Katherine returned to the apartment to find Elijah sitting in the living room with a paper. She walked into the kitchen, got a bagel out of the bag, cut it in half and placed it in the toaster. Elijah followed and set up the coffee machine. Katherine felt like that many times, he tried to say something but then stopped. The bagel popped out of the toaster and she spread some cream cheese over it and brought it to the table. Elijah went back to the kitchen and brought back two mugs of coffee. Katherine chewed on her bagel not knowing what to say.

"Katarina, I wanted to say that I'm..." but Katherine didn't let him finish.

"It's okay Elijah, it takes two to tango," Katherine said. "I was very drunk and so were you. But I do want to make it clear that it was a mistake and it doesn't solve our problems."

"I understand Katarina and I agree that this was a mistake. However, I do want say that I didn't want our relationship to begin this way," Elijah said. Katherine looked at him. She liked how honest and genuine he was about their situation and relationship.

"I know Elijah but it is what it is," Katherine said as she took another bite of her bagel.

"Katarina, I want us to be together but I don't know how to proceed with us if you're not clear as to what you want," Elijah said.

"Elijah, I want Emmett safe and to have both parents," Katherine said. "But for us, I can't say where I stand. This is, a little complicated. I want to trust you but a part of me is afraid that you will break my heart again and I can't get myself past it at the moment."

"I know Katarina, but I will try my best to make it up to you for the rest of eternity, like I've said before. I'll be by your side every step of the way," Elijah said taking her hand in his and holding it close. Katherine smiled perhaps this wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. They were both kind of on the same page. But Katherine's glimmer of happiness was short lived by a voice that echoed through the apartment.

"Elijah!" Hayley yelled as she walked up the stairs. Katherine took her hand out of Elijah's and went back to her breakfast.

"In the kitchen," Elijah said.

"I called and messaged you so many times yesterday and this morning," Hayley said. "Where were you?"

"Busy," Elijah said as he looked at Katherine. "How can I help you Hayley?"

Hayley was a bit taken aback by his formality.

"Have you forgotten that Hope is out there with Caroline and Klaus is nowhere to be found," Hayley said.

"Yes, Caroline is with Hope and Emmett and let me assure you that they are perfectly well and happy," Elijah said.

"How do you know?" Hayley said.

"Caroline had called this morning," Elijah said as he got up from his chair and walked into the living room.

"And you didn't bother telling me?" Hayley said.

"It would be kind of hard since he was using his phone," Katherine said. Hayley glared at her and she glared back. Elijah intervened before it became more.

"I'm sorry Hayley, Caroline is with two small children and calling from a phone booth," Elijah said. He hated lying to her but it was necessary at the time. If he called again, Hayley would know Klaus was there with Caroline. "We acted to her convenience. She and the children are well and safe."

"Okay, so when will she call next?" Hayley said.

"Soon hopefully," Katherine said from the kitchen.

"I hope so and please let me know next time so I can at least hear my little girl's voice," Hayley said.

"Absolutely," Elijah said.

"Thank you Elijah," Hayley said. "I'll get going now. Jack and I are living in the Bayou for now."

"Very well, I'll let you know," Elijah said. Hayley left the apartment looking back at Elijah hoping that he would stop her, but he didn't. Katherine walked to the radio and turned it on. The song, _Like I'm gonna lose you _by Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend came on. Katherine walked up to Elijah and stood very close to him.

"She's still at the bottom of the stairs, isn't she?" Katherine whispered. Elijah nodded. He then took Katherine's hand, spun her around and brought her back to him. His left hand on her waist and his right hand holding hers; Katherine placed her other hand on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. Katherine was a little shocked but then took refuge in the music and dance.

"She wants to know if we're hiding something from her," Elijah whispered into her ear.

"What if she comes back upstairs and sees us like this?" Katherine whispered.

"Then she sees us like this," Elijah whispered back bringing his lips close to her ear. Katherine could feel her knees go weak feeling his hot breath on her ear. _Why did he have such an effect on her? _She didn't even know why they were whispering. The music was a distraction anyway.

"You know she deserves to talk to her daughter too," Katherine said. Elijah raised his eyebrow at her. Just moments ago, there seemed to be enough tension to develop into a fight. The other night Katherine was ready to have a cat fight with Hayley and swearing in Bulgarian. But here she was, saying things like this. "Don't worry, I'm not warming up to her but I know what it feels to be away from my child and I can relate."

"Very well, I'll message Klaus to get Caroline a phone so we can directly call her and Hayley can see Hope," Elijah said. Katherine smiled and Elijah spun her around again. "Thank you."

"For what?" Katherine said.

"For this dance, for being so mature about our situation and for being so understanding. It's like I'm looking at the Katarina I knew five hundred years ago," Elijah said.

"Yes the Katarina you told that you don't believe in love," Katherine said.

"Yes, what a fool that Elijah must have been," Elijah said.

"I don't know, maybe he was right," Katherine said.

"I beg to differ. Perhaps, if I had the opportunity to travel back in time, I would be able to tell him how wrong he was," Elijah said.

"Really? And what would you tell that Katarina?" Katherine said.

"I would tell her she was right that 'life is too cruel if we seize to believe in love'; something that took me a thousand years to learn. I would tell her not to change who she was ever, because she is the most beautiful woman I had and have the opportunity to meet," Elijah said. Katherine's cheeks flushed red as she looked away. Soon the song ended and Katherine let him go. He reluctantly let go of her hand. She made her way to her cold coffee. Perhaps this was a good start to their relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The call ended and Caroline was still in her thoughts. Katherine and Elijah! Wow! She looked at Emmett who was still trying to grab the phone from afar.

"Wow Emmett! Your Mommy and Daddy are together and we didn't even have to play parent trap!" Caroline said. "Which kind of sucks, because I was looking forward to you and I placing some traps for them."

"What was that love?" Klaus said smiling as he walked into the room with a bag of chips.

"Never mind," Caroline said as she stood up with both babies. "Why don't you hold Emmett while I go and give Hope a bath?" Caroline handed Emmett over to Klaus and walked to the bedroom with Hope.

"So when did you want to play our games love. Apparently, Elijah and Katarina have jumped ahead of us," Klaus humoured. He could hear her roll her eyes.

"In your dreams Klaus," Caroline said.

"Only if you're in them love," Klaus said. He heard her huff and then she turned the tap on in the tub.

Klaus turned on the television while Emmett crawled around the floor examining different things that came in his way. Once Emmett had found his teething toy, he started to shake it then bite on it. Klaus turned his attention to the television and picked up a chip from the bag. He was about to place it in his mouth when it broke into pieces and fell on him. Klaus didn't take any heed to it and picked up another one. Again, as he was about to place it in his mouth, it broke into pieces and fell on him. Klaus tried a couple of more times and the result was the same. _What was going on?_ That's when his eyes caught Emmett staring at him. It was him! Klaus picked up another chip in his hand and watched Emmett. Emmett focused on the chip and it crumbled. Emmett laughed and clapped looking at his reaction.

"You little monster," Klaus said as put the bag of chips down and picked up Emmett. "You think that's funny?" Klaus laughed and so did Emmett. Klaus tickled Emmett's tummy and he crackled a loud laughter.

"What happened?" Caroline said as she walked in quickly with Hope who ready for a nap.

"Nothing, us men are just having some fun," Klaus said.

"Sure. It's his turn for a bath anyway and Hope is almost down," Caroline said. "Can you take him to the bathroom?"

"Sure love," Klaus said. "Come on mate, time to get cleaned up."

Klaus went to the bathroom with Emmett and turned on the tap. He started taking Emmett's clothes off when Caroline came in.

"Alright, let's get this done," she said as she tied her hair up in a bun.

"Why so tense love? You look like you're about to go for a hard workout," Klaus smirked.

"You're about to find out," Caroline said. She placed Emmett in the tub with his toys. He was well distracted while she soaped his body. Klaus kneeled beside her and helped her rinse him off.

"Okay, now hold him like this and his head back," Caroline said and Klaus did as he was told. Caroline had a cup of water in one hand and shampoo in the other. She quickly wet his and started to lather with shampoo. Emmett gave big wail and started to cry. Suddenly, Klaus was sprayed in the face with sprouts of water repeatedly. Caroline was also drenched in water as well. She quickly rinsed his hair and shut the water off.

"There all done," Caroline said as she brought a towel and took Emmett out of the tub. The water had stopped spraying everywhere. Caroline looked back at Klaus and couldn't help but laugh. He was drenched from top to bottom. But she couldn't help it but check him out. His chiseled chest was visible under that white Henley shirt he wore. His curly hair was slicked back with his hands and his ocean blue eyes darkened as he caught her looking at him. Klaus smirked and Caroline swore her cheeks would have burned red if she was human. She slowly turned around, smiled to herself and started to walk towards the door.

"Like what you see sweetheart?" Klaus said.

"You wish," Caroline answered from the hall.

"I think I'll take shower now. You're welcome to join me if you like," he said.

"Dream on," Caroline called. Klaus smiled. He would get her back even if he had to start all over again and woo her like he had done before. There was no going back now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah walked in with a bouquet of flowers but Katherine was nowhere to be seen. He checked all the rooms and then finally placed them in Katherine's room. He walked into the kitchen and checked what there was for dinner. The fridge was considerably empty except for a few fruits and drinks here and there. He pulled out his phone and called the Thai food place down the street. Katherine liked Thai food from what he could remember. As soon as he was finished ordering, Katherine walked into the apartment.

"Hey," Katherine said. She was wearing her dark denims, a blue top, and a black jacket with her stilettos. Her curly dark hair surrounded her face.

"Good evening Katarina. I thought you would be home," Elijah said.

"I decided that I should take this opportunity and go to college," Katherine said. "I mean I wasn't doing anything anyway."

"That's wonderful. In that case, how were your classes?" Elijah said as he started to set the table.

"They were good. What's for dinner?" Katherine said walking into her room.

"I ordered us some Thai food when down the street," Elijah said. Katherine didn't say anything for a moment and then walked out of her room with the bouquet of flowers Elijah had brought.

"Thanks, umm what are these for?" Katherine said as she emptied the old flowers and placed the new ones in them.

"Just for you; well now they can be for your first day of college," Elijah said. Katherine smiled as she looked at them.

"Thank you," she said.

"The pleasure's all mine," Elijah said. "That must be our dinner," he then walked to the door to get the delivery.

Katherine took a seat at the table. Elijah brought the food to the dining table and they ate. As they ate they talked out history, politics and the types of classes Katherine was taking. Once they were finished cleaning up after dinner, Katherine excused herself to shower and then read up on her classes.

Once she was seated comfortably on her bed, she pulled out the book she was looking forward to the most. It was a large book, almost ancient, and she had to suck up pretty bad to get her hands on it. Not like she did something scandalous but just really had to butter up the librarian who loved red velvet cup cakes. Katherine was happy that first time in a while, she didn't have to use her bodily assets to her advantage. Not like they would have worked on Margaret, the old librarian. She looked at the cover:

_The Ancient book of Travellers_

Katherine opened it and started reading. She was a traveller by blood and soul, so she had that magic embedded in her. All she needed to do was tap into it and perhaps she can even help out in protecting her son. She had to use it to her advantage now that she knew about it and had access to it. She quickly took the cover off the book and hid it in her bag. She didn't want Elijah to find out. She didn't want anyone to find out. It would be her secret.

She went through the first chapter of the book, which explained the history and how the travellers were cursed, when she decided it was time to put the book back into her bag and start with her History class notes.

It was almost midnight when Elijah knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called.

"I brought you some coffee," Elijah said as she brought the mug to her.

"Thanks," she said. "Almost done, my history notes," Katherine said. Elijah smiled.

"I'll let you be," he said. "Good night Katarina."

"Good night Elijah," Katherine said. Elijah walked out and closed the door behind him. Katherine's eyes followed him out. She was in a bit of a dilemma about their situation, should she have invited him to stay in her room now that they had slept together? _No! No! No! What was she even thinking! Perhaps, it was fine the way it was. Truthfully speaking, she wasn't ready to let him go just yet even though they slept together. It was just a mistake but for some reason it felt more._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caroline, love would you please hurry. We should really get going," Klaus sat as he held onto both babies. They were leaving the hotel to a more secure house where they can have a cloaking spell done. It would be a little easier too, especially with two babies.

"Just a minute," Caroline said from the room. "Okay, let's get going."

"Finally," Klaus said as he stood up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, love," Klaus said. "Come on love, we must get going."

"Why aren't the kids ready yet?" Caroline said as she reached for their bags and started digging for something through their clothes.

"What do you mean? They have jackets and shoes on," Klaus said.

"Klaus its winter! They need toques," Caroline said as she pulled out two small toques.

"Sweetheart, we're in Dallas," Klaus said.

"I know but it's quite chilly outside," Caroline said as she placed them on both babies' heads. "There, now we are ready to go."

Caroline took Emmett and Klaus held onto Hope and the bags. They walked down to the lobby to check out. Klaus approached the counter and placed his key on the counter.

"We'd like to check out," Klaus said.

"Of course, can I get your name sir?" the man said as he took the key from the counter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Michelson," Klaus said and grinned at Caroline who glared at him.

"Ow," Klaus said as he looked over at Caroline. She punched him in the side where he was holding the bag.

"Is something the matter?" the man asked. Klaus shook his head while he looked at Caroline.

"Don't let this get to your head," Caroline said through her teeth so only he would hear.

"Whatever you say love," Klaus replied.

Once they were checked out, they thanked the man and stepped out of the hotel. Once they were at the car, they strapped the kids in the back; Klaus took the wheel while Caroline got in the passenger seat.

"Can you stop somewhere on the way, I need to get a drink," Caroline said.

"Sure, sweetheart," Klaus said.

They drove north and stopped at a diner so Caroline could feed. She was hoping for a hospital but there wasn't one nearby. She gently fed off the waitress and compelled her to forget. They drove for another two hours when Caroline made Klaus stop at a hotel demanding that they stay the night there.

"Klaus, they are babies. We need to let them rest," Caroline said as she got out of the car. She went to the back and took Hope out. Klaus got Emmett and the bags and walked to the front desk.

"Hi, my family and I are looking to spend the night. I would like the best you have," Klaus said. Caroline rolled her eyes. The Mikaelsons always had to go extravagant.

"I'm just going to the lounge with Hope. I'm going to give her a bottle," Caroline said. Klaus nodded and looked at the lady behind the counter.

"Sorry sir, all our computers are down at the moment. If you could give us a few minutes to get them running, we'll find you the best room we have," she said and smiled.

"Okay," Klaus said as he waited. He looked around at the hotel. It wasn't anything special but Caroline was right, they couldn't drag the babies around like this. He saw Caroline holding a bottle to Hope. Hope happily sucked on it looking directly at Caroline all the way through. He then heard someone approach him; he looked their way. A woman stood before him wearing a plum dress. She had curly, dark brown hair and she was wearing a big necklace around her neck.

"Hi, I must say your son is very cute," she said and then smiled. "Hey little one," she said to Emmett who turned around to look the other way.

"Thank you," Klaus said.

"I guess he doesn't like me very much," she said. Klaus chuckled to be polite. Emmett was very clear that he didn't like her.

"No, no he's just tired. We're just waiting for a room so I can put him to sleep," Klaus said.

"Oh, he's so adorable just like his dad," she said eyeing Klaus. Klaus smiled until he felt a tug of his hair. Emmett had grabbed a fist full of hair and was pulling on it. '_His nephew was definitely going to make sure he went bald'._

"It must be difficult to be a single dad," she continued.

"Well..." Klaus started but before he could say anything else a familiar voice called him.

"Nick!" Caroline said. Klaus looked at her and smiled. Caroline glared at him as she held Hope so that Hope's head was on her shoulder. She gently rubbed her back soothingly. "Did you manage to get a room yet?"

"No love. They said the computers were down. I'm just waiting at the moment," Klaus said. The woman looked from Caroline to Klaus and then the two babies.

"Oh! Um," she said but was lost for words.

"This is my wife, Carmella and our two children," Klaus said as he brought his free hand to the small of Caroline's back.

"Nice to meet you," the woman said. "Wow! Twins! You guys have your hands full."

"Yes, we do but they are totally worth it," Caroline said.

"Of course," the woman said. "You look great for having twins. How old are they?"

"Eight months," Klaus said. Just then the lady at the counter called him over for their room. Once they got their keys, they walked to their room.

"You almost had plans made for tonight," Caroline said. "You can still go you know," she grinded her teeth as she said that. She hated that he had that kind of effect on her and that she felt so possessive of him.

"Well I can't help it that woman just flaunt themselves at me," Klaus smirked. He loved how jealous she was getting and how she possessive she got.

"You wish, she was probably intrigued by the single dad trick you were playing," Caroline said.

"Well I wasn't playing anything but sure love the route it's taking," Klaus said. Caroline glared at him as she opened the door their room and walked in. They put the babies to sleep and Caroline went and took at shower. Even though she was a vampire, these circumstances were definitely taking a toll on her. She walked into the room when she was pulled onto the bed. Klaus had grabbed her hands and pulled her onto his lap.

"Klaus what are you doing. I don't have the patience for this right now," Caroline said.

"Relax love," Klaus said. "I'm not trying to annoy you or try anything, love. You've had a hard time and I'm just trying to help you feel better." Caroline relaxed a bit and lay down on the bed. Perhaps, this won't be so bad for one night. She needed this; to be held and to be consoled. She snuggled in closer to him as she felt his pull her closer. Before, she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

**So...how did I do? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Thank you! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! I would like thank everyone for their reviews and suggestions! **

Katherine read through her traveler's book of incantations. There were simple spells that would allow her to locate other travelers, suffocate enemies, destroy the knife that can kill a traveler, make someone blind, make someone's blood acidic, and linking and possessing. The more complicated ones required the blood of the two left doppelgangers. That wouldn't be possible because Elena and she were both alive. But then a thought struck her, the blood that the travelers had previously taken was still in Mystic Falls. There was still a bucket present in the cave because they didn't need to use all of it. She needed that blood. Travelers were known to undo witch magic. So she could potentially undo anything Dalia might do. But the question remains, how is she supposed to get that blood? It's not like she's a vampire that can run to Mystic Falls grab it and come back without being noticed. She needed to figure this out. She needed to figure out a way to get that blood.

Katherine put the book away and opened the room door when she heard voices in the living room. She walked out of her room and stood leaning against the corner of the wall staring at Elijah and Hayley. Hayley had her hand on his cheek, while Elijah looked the other way. He was giving her the look he had given her when she snapped Elena's neck after escaping the Salvatores and Rebekah. He was disappointed and upset.

"Elijah please," Hayley said. "You know how I feel about you."

Katherine kept looking at the interaction between the two. Neither one of them saw that she was there. She didn't know what to think about Hayley. She was definitely confused about what she wanted. Even though she hadn't heard the beginning of this conversation, she now understood what it was about. It was kind of funny looking at the two of them. Elijah, so classy in his tie and shirt and Hayley, in a pair of jeans and shirt; the attraction didn't quite make sense. Apparently, Hayley liked him because he was kind to her in her difficult times. He was there for her when she was pregnant and trying to look for her family. Whereas for Elijah, Hayley brought this family together with that child and she knew that family meant a lot to Elijah.

It had been almost two months since she and Elijah have been living together in her apartment. It's been great so far. He would bring her flowers everyday and they enjoyed each others company. They would cook together and Elijah would help her with history before her time. Elijah respected her boundaries and she appreciated that about him. They weren't at that stage yet where they're a couple but Katherine could see Elijah trying his hardest to be with her; to be everything she ever wanted. Katherine was amazed that she was able to control herself for so long. Ever since that night, she thought it would be awkward, but it wasn't. She just missed Emmett. Even though she got to see him every day via Face time, she wanted to hold him in her arms. Her baby had grown so much in these past weeks. He confidently crawled around and sat down. He had many teeth and even though he hadn't said his first word, he babbled enthusiastically.

"Come on Elijah, just because she is the mother of your child doesn't mean that you have to be with her," Hayley said. "If that were the case, I would be with Klaus; so really it doesn't mean anything."

Katherine's attention was pulled back to the two people in front of her. She felt jealous that Hayley was talking to Elijah about their relationship but decided against pulling a Katherine bitch move; which would probably involve her stabbing Hayley with a wooden stake.

"Hayley, you don't know what you're talking about," Elijah said as he took her hand off his face; his lips in a grim line. Elijah looked pissed for sure, so Katherine thought this was the perfect moment to interrupt.

"Sorry to interrupt this little chat, I mean it was quite entertaining if I do say so myself. But Elijah seems done," Katherine said.

"Really, and who are you to end this conversation for him," Hayley said as she walked over to Katherine.

"Just a spectator who felt that this conversation was no longer entertaining," Katherine said. She looked at her nails as if she were bored. Katherine was way too good at this game to show her real emotions. She was furious that Hayley was trying to sway Elijah away from her but she knew the rage of a werewolf. It was easily triggered. "What?"

"Why are you here Katherine? And Elijah why are you living with her?" Hayley said.

"Hayley..." Elijah started but Katherine cut him off.

"Bitch please, why don't you go back to your husband, he must be wondering where you are. Or wait, did you even tell him?"

Katherine looked at Hayley's eyes flash yellow. The anger was definitely raging to the top. Hayley was about to grab her neck when she suddenly stopped and looked down. Katherine was a bit confused but didn't really care as she ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Elijah followed her and came to hold her hair as all her lunch came out.

"Why is she vomiting?" Hayley said in way she already knew the answer.

"Because I saw your face," Katherine said as she took a breather.

"Ladies, please," Elijah said. "Katarina, I'm calling the doctor."

Once Katherine was sure she wouldn't vomit again, she walked over to the sink, washed her hands and rinsed her mouth. Then Elijah took her to her room and placed her on the bed. He then left the room to call the doctor.

"So are you going to tell him or should I?" Hayley said.

"Look Hayley, I really don't have the energy for you right now so do you mind?" Katherine said.

"Tell me what?" Elijah said as he walked back into the room.

"Since she won't tell you, I will," Hayley said with a smirk. "This woman, who is the mother of your child, whom you are so in love with, has been sleeping with another guy. And now, she's pregnant. Listen Elijah, you can hear the heartbeat."

"What?" Elijah started to say and then suddenly stopped as he heard the heartbeat. His expressions changed.

"Elijah, I..." Katherine started to say when Elijah stopped her by putting up his hand.

"Katarina, I thought we had something," Elijah said.

"Yes Elijah, of course you have something. Something that will be coming to me," they heard another familiar voice at the door. They turned to look at Dalia who was standing there.

Katherine suddenly moved back on the bed with her hand protectively over her stomach. Elijah moved in front of her and Hayley stood near the side ready to pounce.

"No need to get all wired up, I'm just here to see if the next first Mikaelson baby is on its way," Dalia said. "And from what I just heard, it seems like we're right on course."

"What?" Elijah said. "I don't understand." Dalia laughed and then went to sit on the bed. She touched Katherine's face with her index finger.

"Fear not Katarina, I will defend your virtue. She is carrying your child Elijah. I made sure you two were able to procreate one more time. I came with a plan when I decided to blow up your home along with your son. This time I will collect Katarina; because you will not be alive to run away," Dalia said and smiled. Katherine moved her face away from Dalia's hand. "Ah, such Petrova fire and you think that this will allow you to keep this child too. Well let me tell you a secret, the one with such fire is the one that burns." Dalia crackled like the witch of death and with that she left.

All three stayed calm for a good few moments as they tried to wrap their minds around what had just happened.

"You slept with her?" Hayley broke the silence.

"Hayley, please leave," Elijah said as he stood near Katherine's bed. Hayley had a look of disbelief and then she quietly left the apartment. The sound of Hayley leaving brought Katherine back to reality. She was pregnant? But how could that be? Katherine couldn't wrap her head around it. Dalia was going to take this baby. She had already made all the necessary arrangements. At this thought, Katherine started to hyperventilate. She looked around as if everything was becoming blurry. She could hear her heart beating frantically.

"Katarina," Elijah worried voice called and she saw his faint silhouette walking towards her before everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine woke up to find a lady with a nice smile seating near here. She had brunette hair and bright brown eyes. Katherine sat up immediately looking around. She was still in her room.

"Relax Katarina," the lady said as she undid the blood pressure measuring band from her arm.

Katherine looked around to find Elijah standing close by on the other side of the bed.

"Elijah," Katherine said.

"I'm right here," he said as walked to the other side where the doctor was sitting.

"Don't worry Mr. Mikaelson, she's fine," the doctor said. "I know if could be unnerving during your first pregnancy but relax, everything is fine."

Katherine didn't bother to correct her.

"Please be sure to book an appointment for an ultrasound and you will need to start taking these vitamins and frolic acid," the doctor said as she wrote them down. "You will need to ensure that she eats properly," the doctor said as she looked at Elijah.

"I will definitely make sure that she eats well," Elijah said.

"Very well, and we'll see you soon. Take care Katarina," the doctor said and then she left.

Katherine placed her hand over her stomach and tears flowed down her eyes. What is she going to do?

"Katarina," Elijah said as he took a seat down beside her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." He put his arm around her. Katherine put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know Elijah, I feel like things are becoming more and more complicated," Katherine said. "The reason she wants the first Mikaelson is because they are known to have the most power. This baby won't have that kind of power."

"We'll figure this out together Katarina. You did everything in your power to protect Emmett, you only had two months notice and you succeeded. We have more time and we're in this together, we will definitely figure something out," Elijah said as he reached over for the glass of water that was placed on the side table. "Here, drink this."

Katherine took the glass from Elijah and drank. She passed the glass back to him.

"Thank you," Katherine said.

"No problem, now why don't you rest for a bit," Elijah said. Katherine shifted lower and rested her head on the pillow. Elijah got up and was about to leave when Katherine caught a hold of his hand.

"Can you stay?" she said.

"Sure," Elijah said.

Katherine shifted over making room for him. He took off his shoes, tie and lay down beside her. Katherine moved so she was resting her head on his chest. She needed this right now and she didn't give a damn about any definition for their relationship. They lay there in complete silence. Elijah soon heard her breath even out. He looked at her curled up beside him. He moved his hand to move the strand of hair that was on her face. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father again. It was such a strange moment for sweetness and melancholy. He never thought that fate would give him the opportunity to have a child, let alone two now. He wasn't going to let Dalia take their child away. Ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline could hear a faint sound of crying. She knew it wasn't an alarm that she could just shut off. Her hands felt around until she found a warm, hard chest underneath it.

"Klaus," she said as she kept her eyes closed. "Klaus," she patted him.

"Hmm?" he said in the middle of sleep not wanting to be awoken.

"It's your turn," Caroline said as she kept her eyes closed.

"Huh?" he said as he shifted to the other side of the bed keeping his eyes closed.

"It's your turn," Caroline mumbled and then kicked him off the bed. Klaus fell off the bed with a thud. He could now hear the cries of his little girl. He got up scratching his head and walked out of the room to the nursery. He picked up Hope who was crying and gently rubbed her back. She had been up throughout the night at every hour. She was running a fever and constantly needed soothing. He and Caroline took turns attending to the kids. He checked her diaper, which was dry, and tried to give her a bottle, which she refused. Klaus then walked around rubbing her back trying to soothe her until she quiet down.

Once she was quiet, he stood by the window and looked at the rising sun. He couldn't believe how long it had been. He and Caroline had moved into this house approximately six weeks ago. He loved the location with the beautiful scenery but the house was a bit small for his liking. However, Caroline loved it at first sight. It was a quiet neighbourhood and most of the people in town were old and retired. He never thought that he and Caroline would be playing house and living such a human life. It felt so odd not to be so involved in the supernatural world, almost too calm. Perhaps, it was that silence that came before a storm but with Caroline, he could probably spend all of eternity like this.

Their relationship was on good terms. They were really good friends and pretending to be husband and wife; he would chastely kiss her in public but that was it. Focusing on their relationship was a bit difficult with two babies around the same age. They told the neighbours that he worked from home and had to travel once in a while which was his cover to get blood bags from the neighbouring town. They shared a bed because it felt comfortable in each other's arms but he didn't want to push her. He was afraid that she might think that he was taking advantage of their bond situation. He was waiting for her to show him that she was ready to move forward. He would be lying if he said that he was desperate for her. He walked back to their room to find Caroline fast asleep. He admired her long blonde locks sprawled across the white pillow and her perfect skins glowing at the glimpse of the rising sun. He went back to his side and lay down covering himself with the duvet.

The sun had risen too fast. Caroline and Klaus were both up feeding the babies when she saw Katherine and Elijah calling them on Klaus's phone.

"Hey, Kat and Elijah are calling," Caroline said. Klaus looked at his phone from feeding Emmett. They set the food down, sat on the couch together and answered the call.

"Good morning baby!" Katherine cooed through the phone. Elijah giggled and smiled at his parents. He pointed at the phone and then to Caroline and Klaus hooing as if he was showing them his parents.

"Wow, he's grown so much," Elijah said.

"Elijah, you just saw him yesterday," Klaus said.

"I know but still," Elijah said.

"How are you doing Kat?" Caroline said. Katherine looked at Elijah and then back at the phone.

"I'm good; school's becoming a bit hectic with the first round of midterms coming up," Katherine said.

"And?" Caroline urged. She could swear that Katherine wasn't telling her everything. "Spit it out Pierce!"

"I'm pregnant," Katherine said as she covered her face. She then peeked through her fingers to see Caroline and Klaus's mouths open.

"What?" Caroline said as she looked at both of them.

"Katarina is pregnant with our child," Elijah said.

"Elijah, do you even know what you're saying," Klaus said. "She must have slept with some guy from her college and she's dumping it on you.

"Klaus!" Caroline said.

"Niklaus, it's true. Dalia made this happen," Elijah said as he looked at Katherine. He then took the liberty to explain everything that had happened.

"Wow!" Caroline said.

"I know Care," Katherine said.

"Kat, I know you're probably freaking out right now but you are a survivor. You and your baby are going to make it!" Caroline said.

"Thanks Care," Katherine said.

"Niklaus, I believe I'm going to have to ask you to come home," Elijah said. "Now that we have this new information, Dalia will expect all of us to be here to protect the child and put up a fight," Elijah said.

"But what about Caroline and the kids?" Klaus said.

"I trust they will be fine for a bit. We need you here," Elijah said.

"He'll be there," Caroline said and then looked at Klaus who seemed angry.

"Thank you Caroline, I'm happy to see that you are on the same page," Elijah said.

"You guys don't worry; I'll keep these babies safe. I promise," Caroline said.

"Thanks Care, this means a lot to me, to us," Katherine said as she looked at Elijah.

"Kat, just take care of yourself and the baby," Caroline said. "Love you!"

"Love you! And you baby!" Katherine said.

Once the call ended, Klaus got up and walked away with Emmett. He was furious that Caroline made the decision for him to leave them. How dare she? He didn't want to leave; but he knew his brother needed him in New Orleans. He finished feeding Emmett and gave him a bath alone as he avoided Caroline. Caroline came into the bathroom and gave Hope a bath. She tried talking to him but he completely ignored her. Once she was finished with Hope, she put both babies down for their afternoon nap. Klaus had gone to shower right after she came out with Hope. She had tried talking to him but he just wouldn't say anything. She knew he was furious. She could practically feel his anger radiating off of him. These past two months had been amazing. They really got to know each other. He was respectful of her thoughts, the space she needed and he was a perfect gentleman. She was now ready to take the next step but he wasn't doing anything. Just a few days ago they bumped into each other while walking out of the nursery. He naturally held her stabilizing her even though it wasn't necessary. They were so close and he could have kissed her but he didn't. As the days passed, she had been planning on jumping him. She's going crazy down there. Caroline knew she spoke too soon when she said he would return to New Orleans but it was necessary. Klaus probably wasn't used someone making decisions for him and it wasn't fair that she did.

Caroline sat on the bed and waited for Klaus to come out of the shower. She had taken all his clothes and put them into the wash except for his grey sweats that she loved on him. She smiled as she heard the shower turn off and the door open. She voided her face of any emotions and looked at him as he stepped out in his towel. His scorching blue eyes were still clouded with anger. Water dripped down his dirty blond hair and chiseled chest. Caroline knew she was ogling at him but she couldn't help it. He immediately turned away from her and went to the closet to get his clothes. Caroline ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She could hear him going through the closet and drawers for clothes but not finding any. Caroline smirked, only if he knew what was coming.

Once she was finished showering, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked out into the room. Klaus was sitting on the bed wearing the grey sweats sketching something on his pad. He didn't even bother to look up when she came out. Caroline walked over to the closet and opened the door. She started taking out her clothes and putting them on the bed. She heard him getting up from the bed and walking towards her. She turned around to find him really close to her. His face mere inches away and their bodies would be touching in one step.

"Where are my clothes Caroline?" he said. Caroline looked up at him and admired his clear, cerulean, blue eyes looking at her; his dirty blonde hair almost dry in curls and his beautiful set jaw line.

"What are you talking about?" she said cryptically as she held the towel to her. She looked back at him waiting for his response.

"Don't test me love, where are my clothes? All the closets and drawers are empty. Did you already pack for me? If that's how badly you wanted me to leave, you should have just said so," he said. Caroline looked at him sadly.

"But," she said.

"But what?" Klaus said as he walked back to the bed.

"But I don't want you to leave," she said. Klaus stopped midway and turned back to look at her. Caroline rushed over to him, pulled him into her arms and kissed him most passionately.

_She could sense his confusion and then acceptance as his soft lips moved against hers. His hands held her bare waist to him. Her towel had fallen off in the middle somewhere and her chest pressed against his. Caroline's arms wrapped around his neck as her fingers weaved through his curly hair. Her tongue explored every corner of his mouth. Klaus moaned as her hands came down to the waistband of his sweats. Her luscious lips were still evoking whispers of fervour through him. No woman had ever made him feel this way. Their lips separated as he picked her up. His eyes roamed her naked body as lust took over. She was exquisite. He could feel her lips on the side of his neck and jaw line. _

_"__Caroline," he said as he put her on the bed. He brought his lips to hers again and pressed a scorching kiss. He kissed down her neck to her shoulder and then chest. He could hear her breathing becoming ragged. Klaus placed his mouth over her left breast and teased the other with his fingers._

_"__Klaus," she said quickly becoming undone as her back arched for more. He kissed further down when a thought stopped him. He came back from to face level with her and saw her looking back at him._

_"__Are you sure?" he said as he sat on his knees._

_"__I'm so sure. I've been waiting for this for days," Caroline said as she turned them around. She quickly removed his sweats knowing well there would be no clothes under it. She slowly kissed down his chest closing down to his manhood. Klaus flipped them over again and kissed her hard._

_"__Klaus, now," she said._

_He thrust into her and she moaned. It felt so different compared to the time in the forest. He started a slow passionate rhythm and slowly increased the pace as their bodies moved in sync. Caroline came undone followed by Klaus. He lay down beside her and pulled her towards him. Caroline rested her head on his chest as they entered blissful sleep._

Caroline awoke to his fingers drawing soft patterns on her back. She smiled and kissed his chest.

"How much time do we have before the kids wake up?" she said.

"I believe around fifteen minutes. Would you like to go for another round love?" he said.

"I think I would that," she said as she came up and kissed him.

"Well, as much as that sounds very appealing, I believe we have something to discuss," he said. Caroline huffed and then sat up.

"That we do. Look I'm sorry I said that you'll go back without us really talking it through. But they need you there," Caroline said.

"I understand that love but I have never allowed anyone to make decisions for me," Klaus said. "No one would dare and you just went ahead and did it. I would kill for much less but there is no way I could hurt you. In the future, I would very much appreciate it if you would discuss it with me first."

Before he knew what happened, Caroline was on top of him kissing him.

"I love this version of you. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm attracted to that big bad hybrid version too but it's like us living here like domestic humans. It feels so good normal; I would never want to leave," Caroline said. Klaus chuckled.

"Well love, you're sending me away and you're also making it difficult for me to leave," Klaus said between kisses.

"I don't want you to leave now," she said.

"That could be arranged," Klaus said.

"But you still have to go. They need you," Caroline said. Klaus let out a breath.

"That's true," he said.

"But I promise that we'll talk through everything from now on," Caroline said.

"Perfect, I think we should get back to what we were doing before the kids wake up," Klaus said as he kissed her.

**Please let me know what you think! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for so long. But here we are, right where we left off! Thank you for all your support! :)**

Klaus looked at all the things that he had placed on the bed. He had left New Orleans with nothing except for the clothes he had on and it would be strange for him to come back with so many belongings. In these past months with Caroline and the kids, he had accumulated so many things, most of them memories. He looked the sketches he had made of the kids and Caroline; he wanted to take them with him. He then felt soft hands come around his torso, a head leaning on his back and a warm body hugging him from behind.

"You know you can't take those with you," Caroline said and she placed a kiss on the side of his neck. Klaus smiled as he held her arm and turned around to face her. He placed his lips on hers and her lips responded in whispers of passion.

"I know but I do want to take something," Klaus said. "But I need something small. Something I can keep hidden away."

"Hmmm, that's a hard decision because all these sketches are big," Caroline said. "But how about this?" she picked up a small key chain with a photo of four of them with Santa Claus.

"Really?" he said as he looked at the photo.

"Yes! I think it's cute and it fits in your pocket," Caroline said.

"I guess you're right," he smiled.

"I'm always right," she smiled.

"Really?" he growled as he picked her up and kissed her hard. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them to their bed to make passionate love.

Katherine looked through the window as Elijah drove them out of town. He had said something about seeing a witch and finding out more about the baby. Her mind was on overload; she had to do something to protect her baby. How are they going to do this? More cloaking spells? Perhaps this witch can help her protect her baby.

"Pennies for your thoughts?" Elijah said. Katherine looked at him and smiled.

"I don't know Elijah, this situation seems to be getting more and more out of hand," Katherine said. "First, it was all about protecting Emmett and just when we thought we had the upper hand on Dalia, this little one comes along."

Elijah reached out and held her hand.

"I know what you mean, but don't worry, this time we'll be fighting together for our children. I won't let Dalia get her hands on our child," Elijah said.

Katherine smiled at his reassurance and nodded.

Within the hour they parked in front of a small house in the middle of nowhere. Katherine looked around and merely saw fields. Elijah took her hands and led her to the door. He knocked on the door thrice and waited patiently. The door slowly creaked open and they walked in. Katherine looked at the stairs to find an old lady walking down.

"Ah, Elijah," she said. "I was expecting you."

"Alyssum, how lovely to see you after so long," Elijah said as he walked up to her, took her hand and kissed it.

The old lady eyed him and smiled.

"Same goes for you. I must say, you were always easy on the eyes. Ah you've brought the pregnant doppelganger," she said as she looked at Katherine.

"Doppelganger; of course," Katherine said at she stared right back at the old witch.

"Well come on in here," she said as she led them to the side room.

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice," Elijah said.

"No worries Elijah; anything for you," Alyssum said. "Now Katarina, if you could please lie down here," Alyssum pointed to what looked like a bed but was slightly raised like a hospital bed without any sheet.

Katherine did what she was told. Alyssum came and placed her right hand over her stomach and the left hand over Katherine's head. She closed her and concentrated. After what seemed like half an hour, Alyssum opened her eyes and looked at Elijah.

"Come on out Elijah," Alyssum said as she walked out of the room. Elijah followed her out. Katherine quickly got up and stood by the door listening intently.

"What is it?" Elijah said as he came out and stood in front of her. "Is it the child?"

"No, no, the child is fine but Katarina, I'm afraid, is not," Alyssum said.

"What do you mean?" Elijah said panicked.

"I mean to say that Katarina has been cursed; she will not survive child birth," Alyssum said. "Once the child has taken birth, Katarina will die.

"But there has to be another way. I will not let her die," Elijah said. "Please, there has to be a way."

"Elijah, her human life will come to an end. There is nothing that I can do, nor any doctor in the world," Alyssum said.

"Human life?" Elijah said.

"Human life," Alyssum said in a matter-of-factly tone and nodded. "From what I have sensed of the curse, she will die within the first ten minutes after the child has taken birth."

Elijah nodded. He knew exactly what he had to do. He will not let the mother of his children die. He couldn't!

"Katarina, let's go home," Elijah said as he looked at Alyssum. He knew she was listening by the door. Katherine came out from behind the door and stood beside Elijah.

"Wait, I have something to ask Alyssum," Katherine said.

"Go ahead Katarina," Alyssum said.

"How can I protect my baby from her? I know with Emmett, we had the cloaking spells done but I have a feeling that it won't work this time. I know I'm going to die, but what can I do to keep my baby safe?" Katherine said.

"Katarina!" Elijah said with a pained look on his face.

"No Elijah, it's a fact. Something we won't be able to change. The least I can do is protect my children," Katherine said.

Alyssum walked toward the vase that was set on the counter nearby. She reached out and pulled out a flower.

"You know Katarina; a mother's love is the strongest in the world. No magic can break that bond. If a mother's love created a species that could never die, imagine what a mother's desperation to protect her children can do? Something to keep in mind..." Alyssum said.

Katherine nodded and started to walk to the door with Elijah.

"You are ever so capable Katarina," Alyssum added. Katherine looked back and smiled. Alyssum smiled back and the door clicked close behind them.

Elijah stopped at the car and looked back at Katherine.

"I am not going to let you die," he said as he placed his hands on both her cheeks.

"I know Elijah, but my priorities are still my children; keeping them alive and safe whether it costs me my life," Katherine said. "Let's go!" Katherine took his hands off her cheeks and got into the car.

Elijah walked around to the other side and got into the car. He turned the key to the car when Katherine spoke.

"I have a doctor's appointment today as well."

"Okay, I'll take you," Elijah said.

Katherine didn't say anything. She smiled and then looked out the window at the passing fields.

"Say bye-bye to Daddy and Uncle Klaus!" Caroline said as she held both Emmett and Hope in her arms but they weren't in the mood to wave good-bye. It was as if they knew that Klaus wasn't just going for a blood run.

"It's as if they know, love," Klaus said as he looked at them and then at Caroline. He took Hope and kissed her cheek. "Daddy will see you soon."

He then took Emmett and did the same and gave him back to Caroline. Lastly, he kissed Caroline on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered as he rested his head against hers.

"I love you too," she said back and smiled at him. He kissed all of them once more on their heads, opened the front door and zoomed off.

"Katherine Pierce," the nurse called. Katherine and Elijah got up from their chairs and followed the nurse to their check-up room. They had been waiting for a good hour. The nurse asked Katherine to step on the scale to get her weight before they entered the exam room.

Elijah looked at the blue mattress thing that was in the room with other equipment alongside. He never thought he would be in such a place and was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know what to expect. Elijah looked at Katherine who looked at ease, perhaps it was because she had done this before.

"Please undress waist down, and I will be back to do some preliminary tests before the doctor comes in," she said as she handed her a paper gown.

Katherine's eyes widened as she looked at the nurse and then glanced at Elijah.

"Why? I mean wouldn't I just have to raise my top a bit?" Katherine said as she held the rim of her top.

"No, it's your first ultrasound and it will be a transvaginal one," the nurse said and left.

"Okay..." Katherine said as she looked at the paper gown in her hand.

"I can wait outside if you like," Elijah said.

"No, it's fine...but maybe just turn the other way while I undress," Katherine said.

"Certainly," Elijah said and turned around.

Katherine unbuttoned her pants and slid them down. Yes, he had seen every inch of her body but they weren't at that place in their relationship that she would just strip in front of him. She looked at his back. His perfect brown hair and flawless suit. Elijah was such a gentleman. She quickly stepped out of her train of thought. This was not the time to admire the father of her children. She slipped off her underwear and put the gown on.

"Okay, you turn around now," Katherine said when she was ready.

Elijah came and sat down on the chair beside her.

"Thank you," Katherine said. She was happy that he understood where she was coming from.

"No problem Katerina," Elijah smiled.

The nurse came back and took her blood pressure and temperature. Katherine kept fiddling around. This felt like such a waste of time. She could have been home by now talking to Emmett and figuring out what some travellers spells. Next time she was just going to get Elijah to compel a home visit.

"Relax, it'll be fine. I know it can be a little unnerving with your first pregnancy," the nurse said as she filled out some information on her sheet of paper.

"Actually it's my third," Katherine snapped. She hated all this modern medical tests. There were no ultrasounds and blood pressure checks five hundred years ago when she had Nadia and with Emmett, she was already seven months pregnant when she came back to the land of the living. "I am just feeling a little apprehensive."

"Well then, you already know what you're in for," the nurse said and left.

"Are you alright Katerina?" Elijah was concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking about what Alyssum said but we'll talk about it later," she said.

Just then the doctor came in and introduced herself. She asked questions about when the first day of her last period and some other questions.

"Now let's take a look at the baby," the doctor said as she inserted the equipment and looked at the screen. "Okay, here's the heartbeat and that is your baby."

Elijah and Katherine looked at the small image on the screen. There, that small dot was their child. Elijah was in a state of awe and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Katherine smiled at the screen; perhaps modern medical equipment did have it's perks.

"Are there any complications?" Elijah asked as he remembered what Alyssum said.

"Nope, the baby looks fine," the doctor said.

"And Katarina?" Elijah said.

"She's fine too. Don't worry Mr. Mikaelson, everything looks fine. Here is a print out of your ultrasound and we'll see you soon Katherine," the doctor said and left the room.

Davina pulled Kaleb's body out of his tomb and levitated it in the air towards the coffin that was placed nearby. The body was starting to deteriorate and the curse certainly did a number on it. She carefully placed the body in the coffin and did a spell to lift the curse off the body. The curse came off easily because there was no life in the body to feed off of. She then did a spell to preserve the body and finally closed the coffin with powerful spells.

"What are you doing?" Vincent said as he looked at the coffin.

"Taking precautions," Davina said.

"Davina that is not Kol's real body," Vincent said.

"I know," Davina said. Vincent just looked at her. The young witch was in way over her head.

"Are you sure about this," Vincent said.

"Definitely," she smiled.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for all your support. Here is my next chapter. Enjoy! :) **

Katherine barely said a word on the way home. Elijah glanced at her a number of times as he drove back to their apartment. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. A lot had happened; they found out that she wouldn't survive the child birth, Alyssum giving her that weird advice, which he no idea of what it meant, and then going to the doctors for the ultrasound. She even wanted to say something to him before the doctor came but didn't get the chance.

They finally arrived home, Elijah parked and they walked up the stairs. Katherine went directly to the kitchen and Elijah followed her. He remained quiet in the car because he was hoping that she would start the conversation but that didn't happen. Katherine placed the ultrasound picture on the fridge and put a magnet in all the corners.

"That seems to be the most appropriate spot," Elijah said as he looked over her shoulder at the picture.

"Mmm-hm," she agreed as she kept staring at the picture.

"I agree as well," they heard a voice behind them. Elijah and Katherine turned around to find Klaus sitting on a chair at the kitchen table with a glass of scotch. "Brother, Katerina, I guess congratulations are in order."

"Niklaus," Elijah said as he gave him a hug. "Good to have you back brother."

"I wish I could say the same," Katherine said.

"I'm just going to ignore that since you have my niece or nephew going inside of you," Klaus said.

"How are..." Katherine started but immediately stopped when Klaus put up his hand.

"Someone is coming," Klaus said.

"It's just me," Hayley said as she walked through the front door. "I checked the parameter, its all clear."

"Excellent. So how are Emmett, Hope and Caroline?" Elijah said.

"They are doing very well and as per Caroline, they've sent their mothers gifts," Klaus said as he put his hand in the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out two pieces of folded paper. He handed one to Hayley and one to Katherine.

The two mothers opened their individual papers. Katherine found small handprints in blue paint and Hayley had two handprints in pink paint.

"Caroline and I did paint day with the kids," Klaus said.

"This is so awesome, I'm going to call Care right now," Katherine said as she put up the blue paint handprint portrait right beside the ultrasound photo.

Hayley looked at her portrait and kissed the handprints. This was the closest thing she had to her daughter right now.

Before they knew it Katherine was already on Facetime with Caroline. Hayley quickly followed and joined her.

"Thank you so much for my gift, it made my day," Katherine said.

"You're very welcome," Caroline said. "Emmett's been on edge because he's teething." She was sitting there with the two babies in her arms as they tried to reach for the phone. Emmett had his fingers shoved in his mouth and Hope just rested against Caroline.

"Hey Hope," Hayley said.

"Look Hope, its mommy," Caroline said trying to get Hope's attention. "She's been a little restless since Klaus left," she said to Hayley.

"Hey baby, mommy loves your gift," Hayley said as she blew Hope a kiss. Hope smiled and cooed once she heard Hayley's voice. "Thank you Caroline," Hayley said.

"No worries, I did what I had to do," Caroline said and they talked a bit more.

"Kat how was your doctor's appointment and the witch," Caroline said after a while.

"The doctor's appointment went well. Did you know that the first ultrasound is a trans-vaginal? I had no idea," Katherine said as her cheeks went red a little from the memory of first hearing that.

"Yes, they do. I remember that from one of my health classes in high school. Did you get a picture?" Caroline said.

"Yes, here let me show you," Katherine said. She walked to the fridge with the phone and showed Caroline the photo.

"Awww, look Emmett it's your baby brother or sister," Caroline said. "And the witch?"

"I'll text you later," Katherine said. "I just need some time to think about it."

"Okay...anyways, sorry guys but I have to let you go now. I need to put these two down for their afternoon nap," Caroline said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and hung up. Katherine went to her room saying that she wanted to rest. Hayley, Klaus and Elijah sat down in the kitchen.

"It's been over two months, we really need to figure out what to do with Dalia," Klaus said. "Have you talked to Freya lately?"

"Yes, but the spell isn't ready yet. She said that she spoke with Mikael and he'll be returning shortly," Elijah said.

"Anything new on Dalia?" Klaus said.

"No, just that she wants this child very badly," Elijah said. "And she's willing to do anything for it."

"Don't worry brother, we'll do whatever it takes to protect my niece or nephew," Klaus said.

"Thank you," Elijah said. "If you could excuse me now, I just want to check up on Katerina."

Elijah walked to Katherine's door and stood in front of it for a moment. He could hear her rustling through pages. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in," Katherine said. Elijah walked into the room to find Katherine sitting on the bed looking through her book.

"Am I disturbing you from your studies?" Elijah said.

"No, but I do want to talk," Katherine said.

"Yes, I remember you wanting to talk at the doctor's office but we never got a chance," Elijah said.

"Well, it's just that..." Katherine started but then stopped.

"Go ahead Katerina," Elijah said. Katherine looked uneasy; she then took a paper and started to write on it. Once she was done she handed it to Elijah.

_I don't want Klaus and Hayley or even Caroline to know that I'm not going to survive this child birth. But I have been thinking about what Alyssum told me and I think I've figured it out. We can't talk freely here but can we go somewhere we can?_

"Absolutely. However, are you sure you don't want to rest? It's been a long day," Elijah said.

"I'm sure. Just give me few minutes I have to go to the bathroom and then we can go?" Katherine said.

"Yes of course," Elijah said as he left the room tucking the piece paper in his suit pocket.

Katherine came out ready wearing jeans, some heels and her favourite leather jacket. Elijah stared at her for a long time as his mouth became dry.

"What?" she said.

"Are you supposed to be wearing heels?" Elijah finally said.

"Elijah, I'm pregnant not injured that I can't wear heels. I might as well wear whatever I want before I can't fit into them anymore. My feet were so swollen at the end of my pregnancy with Emmett. Anyways, ready?"

"Yes, lead the way," he said.

They got into Elijah's car and drove out. They finally arrived at a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. Elijah led them both inside where Katherine found a small table with food on it. The whole place was lit up by candles.

"Wow," Katherine said. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," Elijah said. A lady came out from the kitchen.

"Everything has been done as you wished," she said.

"Thank you," Elijah said. The woman left through the front door. "This cabin has been spelled so you are free to speak. However, why not have dinner alongside. I do not want both mother and my unborn child to be starving. May I take your jacket?" Elijah went behind Katherine and helped her take her jacket off and pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you," Katherine said.

"You are very welcome Katerina," Elijah said as he settled down in his own chair.

Katherine hummed after her first bite of the chicken risotto. She was so hungry. Elijah smiled as he watched her eat.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Katherine said.

"Yes," Elijah said. "So what did you figure out?"

"Oh right, so I kept thinking about what Alyssum said about great potential of mothers and then it clicked. So I came home and double checked," Katherine said.

"Double checked?" Elijah said.

"Yes, I've been studying traveller's magic," Katherine said. Elijah froze midway with his fork.

"But how?" Elijah said as he placed his fork down.

"I found a book at the library," Katherine said. "I found this spell that can protect both of our kids until they are of legal age or responsible for themselves."

"Okay and how does it work?" Elijah said.

"Well that's what I need to really talk to you about," Katherine said as she placed more food into her mouth. After she swallowed, "I need the mixed blood of the last doppelgangers."

"That's not possible because you and Elena are both alive," Elijah said.

"I know but after I died that's what the travellers used to do the spell over Mystic Falls so that no witch magic could enter," Katherine said. "There is still some left and it's in the caves Mystic Falls. I need that mixed blood but if we go there, Dalia will know something is up."

"Katerina, are you sure this will work?" Elijah said. "Because two doppelgangers are alive, that blood may not work anymore."

"It will work Elijah; that blood has power. It was combined when there was only one of each doppelganger left," Katherine said with determination in her eyes.

"Okay, I can arrange for the blood to be brought to us but what else is needed for this spell?" Elijah said. Katherine stared at her food and started to eat again.

"Katerina what else is needed?" Elijah said. Katherine put her fork down and looked at Elijah.

"A sacrifice," she said.

"What kind of sacrifice?" Elijah said.

"The mother's sacrifice," Katherine said.

"No," Elijah said. "Absolutely not," he wipes his hands on the napkin, threw it on the side and got up from his chair.

"Elijah please," Katherine said. "I need you to do this. I need you to take my life before I actually pass away from child birth or the spell won't work."

"No Katerina! I will not kill you," Elijah said.

"Please Elijah, I beg you! This is the only way I can save my children," Katherine said. "We also have to bring back Caroline and Emmett before I give birth because Emmett has to be there."

"Katerina, we'll find another way," Elijah said as he walked towards the blazing fireplace. Katherine walked towards him and stood right in front of him.

"And if we don't?" Katherine said.

"I will Katerina. I will not let you die," Elijah said as he placed his hand on her cheek. Katherine took his hand and placed it in her hand.

"Promise me Elijah; if we don't find another way, you will take my life before I actually die to activate the spell. This is the only way to protect our children," Katherine said.

"Katerina I can't..." Elijah said as he looked away with tears glistening at the rims of his eyes.

"No Elijah," Katherine said as she took her other hand and placed it on his face. "Promise," she said firmly.

Elijah placed his other hand atop of hers.

"I promise but only if there's no other way," Elijah said.

"Thank you," Katherine said as she rested her head against his chest. "I know you'll look after our kids Elijah. I trust you."

Elijah placed his arms around her holding her and kissed the top of her head. He was not going to let anything happen to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 months later**

Katherine impatiently waited near the south doors of the University. Elijah said he would be there to pick her up any moment but here she was waiting in the blazing sun. She looked down at her now protruding belly; she couldn't believe it had been three months since they found out she was pregnant. She placed her hand on her belly and rubbed the place her child had recently kicked.

"I know you hate waiting out here too but your daddy isn't here yet to pick us up," she said. Katherine looked in both directions for Elijah's car but it was nowhere to be seen. She had her doctor's appointment in 15 minutes. They were going to find out the gender of their baby.

Katherine still remembered when they had first discussed finding out the sex of the baby. Elijah wanted a surprise but she wanted to know. Elijah finally gave in after she mentioned who knew how long she had with her baby. He was engrossed in finding a way to destroy Dalia and save her but there was nothing so far. The only good news was that he had managed to get her the blood from Mystic Falls, so there was at least one guarantee that her children will be safe from Dalia.

The doors behind her opened and groups of students walked out. There were many conversations going on and even though Katherine was human, she managed to overhear some of them. Katherine rolled her eyes when she heard them. Stupid freshmen; fresh out of high school and still carried that high school gossip trend everywhere they go.

"That's the girl from our class," one of the girls said.

"Woah, she's so pregnant," the guy said. "I thought she was so hot at the beginning of the year. I was going to ask her out."

"Yeah well, good thing you didn't otherwise that would have been your baby," the other girl said.

"But she's doing so well in our history class. I mean she's so smart. How did she end up in this predicament?" the first girl said.

"Maybe she slept with our prof, he was always checking her out anyways. That's probably why she's doing so well," the other girl said.

Katherine was getting tired of their stupid, intentional conversation that they were having knowing that she was listening. If only they knew who her baby daddy was. She could've challenged the history course and aced it because she's lived through it but decided to go with through the course with Caroline who was now far away taking care of her baby.

Just then a car screeched to stop in front of her and out came Elijah. He quickly walked towards her and kissed her on her lips. For the past three months their relationship had been evolving. They have been spending a lot of time together trying to figure out this Dalia situation. Elijah has been proving to her that he wants her in his life and that he would never leave her no matter what happened. Though to Katherine's dismay, they haven't had sex since she conceived and it has been driving her crazy.

"I'm so sorry Katerina, we had an emergency situation with Niklaus and Freya," he said.

"Elijah I've been waiting for so long. We have to get to my doctor's appointment is in ten minutes," Katherine said.

"I know, I've called then to let them know that we are running late. Come on love," Elijah took her bag and led her to the car.

"Is everything alright?" Katherine said.

"Yes, everything is under control," Elijah said.

Katherine looked back at the group and smirked. The girls had their mouths open and the guy just stared with astonishment. That's right; this suave, elegant man with impeccable taste is my baby daddy. Elijah opened the door and closed it once she was seated. He went around, got into the car and drove off.

They finally arrived at the doctor's office and were immediately called in. Katherine settled on the examination bed while Elijah took his regular seat beside her.

"What do you think Elijah? Will it be a girl or boy?" Katherine said as she looked at him.

"Hmmm, I don't mind either as long as he or she is healthy," Elijah said. Katherine smiled.

A minute later, the doctor walked and started the examination. She took the Doppler and moved it around on the exposed tummy.

"Okay, let's see here. Here is the head, the arms and...Congratulations it's a girl," the doctor said.

"Really!" Katherine said and looked at Elijah who was smiling more than she had ever seen him smile. Katherine was ecstatic; she had been hoping for a girl and now she can tell Emmett about his baby sister.

The doctor just gave few more instructions, printed them a picture and left. Katherine and Elijah walked back to his car.

"Do you have any name?" Katherine said as she got into the car.

"No, I haven't thought of any yet," Elijah said.

"No, but I'll tell you what, I chose Emmett's name so you can have full reign on our daughter's name. Just one condition," Katherine said.

"And what would that be?" Elijah said.

"You have to tell me before I die," Katherine said.

"Katerina, you are not going to die. I won't let you," Elijah said.

"Promise Elijah, please," Katherine said holding his hand.

"I promise," Elijah said. "But I won't let you die."

"I know. Thank you," Katherine said.

When they were back in the apartment, Katherine called up Caroline to tell her the good news.

"Wow Kat, That's awesome!" Caroline said. "Did you hear that Em; you're going to have a baby sister."

Katherine looked at Emmett over the Facetime. He was now standing up with his first birthday a few days away. He came up to the phone and said, "Ma-ma."

"Mama loves you," Katherine said as she blew him a kiss.

"Da-da," Emmett said.

"Wait, he should be here any second," Katherine said. She looked up to find Elijah standing there. Ever since Emmett has started to say his first words, they would never miss it for anything.

"Dada is here," Elijah said looking at Emmett.

"Da-da!" Emmett pointed and laughed. "Hop, Hop," Emmett said looking away from the scene.

"Oh here's Hope, Emmett," Caroline said as she brought Hope to the scene.

"Hello Hope," Elijah said.

They play talked with the kids over the phone a bit more before Caroline said it was time for naptime. Elijah sat down on the on the chair in the kitchen. He had his sleeves rolled up and tie loosened up. He wasn't wearing his suit jacket. Katherine couldn't stand it anymore; he looked so hot. She had had enough and now she was going to jump him if that's what it took. She confidently walked up to him, straddled him and passionately kissed him.

Elijah was a bit surprised by her sudden manoeuvre but welcomed it. All this time they had kissed it was nice but he wanted this too. It was so hard for him to control himself around all this time. Even now when she was pregnant with his child, his daughter, she looked sexy.

Their tongues tangoed and his hands roamed her back. Katherine let out a moan and grinded against him. She had her hands tangled in the hair at the back of head and the other holding his shoulder.

"Katerina," Elijah said when Katherine took a breather. Katherine dipped her head back and he kissed down her neck. "We..." He was about to say when her lips came down on his again and his thoughts were lost. The way her lips moved against his, he couldn't think clearly. What was this woman doing to him? She had already gotten rid of his tie and had unbuttoned his shirt half way.

"Katerina," he said as she placed soft kisses down his neck. "We shouldn't..."

Katherine immediately stopped and looked at him. She quickly got off him and stepped back.

"Sorry, I thought that we...never mind," she said as she stepped back.

"Katerina, it's not..." Elijah said but was cut off.

"It's okay Elijah, you don't have to pretend. You don't find me attractive anymore because I'm fat," Katherine sniffled. Elijah immediately walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"That's not true Katerina, you know I want you," Elijah said. Katherine came closer and put her arms around his neck.

"Then show me," she said.

"But Katerina..." he said.

"No Elijah I was this...I need this," she said and that was all it took. He picked her up bridal style and sped to her room.

_He gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her ardently. He made sure that he wasn't squishing her. His hands roamed the curves of her body as hers were planted firmly on his back holding him there. Elijah removed his clothes and helped her out of hers. She looked beautiful; her breasts were bigger and her pregnant belly. His tenderly kissed down her body from her breasts and her stomach._

_"__Elijah please," she said waiting impatiently and he obliged. He then swiftly turned them around so that she was on top. Katherine started to move at a rhythm until they both reached their high. Elijah slowly placed her down beside and brought her into his arms._

_"__I love you Elijah," Katherine said._

_"__And I love you my Katerina," Elijah said._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**6 Months Later**

Katherine waddled around the kitchen trying to find something she could eat. Actually not something, she wanted chocolate. She opened all the cabinets and drawers. Why wasn't there any chocolate in the house? She was getting agitated by the second.

"Looking for something?" Elijah said as he leaned against the doorway watching her go through everything.

"Yes, why isn't there any chocolate in the house?" Katherine said with one hand on her engorged belly and the other on her side. She looked cute in her floral summer dress and pony tail.

"Because according to the doctor, we are supposed to be watching your sugar intake to make sure you don't get diabetes," Elijah said.

"Yes, yes I know but right now I want chocolate or I'm going to go crazy!" Katherine practically screamed.

"I know but..." Elijah said but was immediately cut off.

"But what?" Katherine said as she stared daggers at him. "What does a pregnant lady need to do in this house to fulfill her cravings? You cut down my sweets and make me eat those stupid carrots or cucumbers or whatever you find is healthy. If I'm fat I rather go all out! You won't even have sex with me anymore. I guess you don't find me attractive because I'm a whale," Katherine started to cry.

"Come Katerina," Elijah took her hand and led her to the kitchen table. He sat down on the chair and pulled her onto his lap. He placed one hand around her legs holding her in place and the other on her back. He gently rubbed her back. Katherine let out a moan and rested her head on his shoulder. She really needed this; her back had been killing her all afternoon.

"Better?" Elijah said.

"Yes, but I haven't forgotten the chocolate yet," she said as he continued. Elijah chuckled.

"Of course, I'll get it for you," he said. He continued to massage her back for a while and then picked her up in his arms. Katherine put her arms around his neck as he carried her to her room. "How about you take a nap and I'll go buy some chocolates for you?"

"Sounds good. Oh I also want chocolate covered strawberries," she said as she rested her head against his chest.

Elijah gently placed her on the bed and arranged the pillows. Katherine loved the smell of him and all she wanted to do was jump him. There were so many times when she had made a move on him and he would respond but then he would say that she needs her rest and puts her to sleep. Katherine looked at his face; she loved his strong jaw line and the light stubble.

"There we go, that should be comfortable," Elijah said as he looked at her. She melted at the sight of his genuine chocolate brown eyes. Katherine leaned forward as much as she could and kissed him. He kissed her and then pulled back.

"Come on Katerina, rests" Elijah said.

"Fine," she said as she closed her eyes. Elijah then walked out of the room after closing the blinds. They only had a month to go. He looked back at her. She looked so peaceful with hand under her head and her round belly. It brought back the memories of the night they conceived their daughter.

_Their lips moved together in sync and Katherine let go of his phone. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her fingers weaved through his soft hair pulling him close to her. His hands were tightly wrapped around her waist. He hoisted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Katherine broke off needing air as Elijah's lips peppered kisses down her neck. She moaned as he went down to shoulder and chest. He placed on the bed as his hands roamed her body and their lips spoke whispers of desire. Katherine unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of him. Her hands touched every inch of his muscular built. There was a fire building up inside of them. It was some kind of magnetic pull or just plain need. He kissed her as he entered her and she moaned as he started to move. As moved together, the pressure within built until they hit their high._

Perhaps this occurred because of Dalia's spell but the desire was there from the beginning.

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! :)**


End file.
